Darkest Hour
by MusicLover16
Summary: Edward unknowingly left Bella pregnant.She dosent tell him.She just goes on living her life with her child.Little does she know shes being hunted by one of the most dangerous vampires there is.Will Edward help her?Will she tell him?Will they find love?
1. Finding out

Darkest Hour

Chapter one - Finding out

_This cant be happening. This cant be happening. This cant be happening. This can NOT be happening. I cant believe this is happening. Why the hell is this happening. BING. Oh shit. Calm down Bella. Just turn over the stick. It will be negative. I know it will. OK I'm turning it over. Two pink lines. What does that mean again. Where are those directions. OK here they are. Two pink lines means its……..POSITIVE. What the hell. I think im gonna be sick._

I quickly turned around and got sick for the third time that day. What am I gonna do. I cant be pregnant. This stuff doesn't happen with _his _kind. Plus it was just one time. I cant be pregnant. After I was done being sick I picked myself up from the floor and went to wash my mouth out. As I was looking in the mirror a loud knock came from behind the door which made me jump 10 feet in the air. "Bells you done in there sweetie." Charlie said from behind the door. I quickly wrapped the pregnancy test up in toilet paper and without looking threw it towards the trashcan. "Yeah dad I'm coming out now." I said as I looked around to make sure nothing was out of place. I felt like I had just committed murder or something. I still had a little hint of green in my face as I walked out the door. "Still throwing up?" he asked.

I just nodded my head not trusting my voice. "Bells maybe you should go to the doctors you've been throwing up all day." All week is more like it. "Im fine dad its just the stomach flu. I caught it from Angela. I should be better by tomorrow." I hope he didn't notice my voice shaking. If he did I guess he jus blamed it on the Stomach flu. "Alright but if your still throwing up tomorrow I want you to see a doctor, understand." I just nodded my head once more because I knew if I opened my mouth the breakdown I knew was coming would force its way out in front of Charlie and I couldn't blame that on the flu. I turned around and walked to my room. I would have run but I could feel Charlie's eyes on my back. When I got to my room I locked the door as fast as I could because the tears were already running down my cheeks. I could feel the sobs ready to explode from my chest. I hoped on my bed and buried my head in a pillow as not to let Charlie hear.

What was I going to do. I'm only 18. How could be a mother at 18. How could I be so irresponsible and stupid. Ugh I hate my self right now. What am I going to do. I needed help and I could think of only one person who would help without judging me. I hoped off the bed and ran across the room to grab my phone off my desk. I dialed the numbers so fast my vision blurred and I got a headache. It rang once….twice….three times….. "Hello?" "Oh my gosh Angela I don't know what I'm going to do. You have to help. Please Angie I'm begging you. Help me." the words came out in sobs. "Whoa Bella calm down. Tell me whats wrong." she said in a calm soothing voice. I couldn't get the words out. I could say them in my mind but saying them out loud only made it more real. _Stop being a coward Bella. Say the stupid words. _"I…Im ..pregnant." "I'm on my way. Ill be there in 10 minutes." Click.

I sat there on my bed watching the clock, counting off the 10 minutes like they were the end of my life. In a sense they were. From now on my life would never be the same. Just then Charlie knocked and let himself in without waiting for an answer. "Bells, Angela is here. Guess shes feeling better." I totally forgot that I _supposedly _caught the stomach flu from her. "Um…Yeah. Guess it was just a 24 hour bug then." I said lying through my teeth. Hopefully he believed me. I'm such a bad actress. I guess he did because he just nodded his head and left the room.

Angela came through the door seconds later. She closed the door behind here and ran to my bed and pulled me into a bone crunching hug. Oddly it felt comforting. She let me sit there and cry into her shoulder for countless minutes maybe even hours. I couldn't tell. I sobbed and sobbed into her shoulder. When I felt like I could control myself I pulled out of the hug. "What am I going to do?" That question kept coming up a lot today. Angela just looked at me and said simply. "What do you want to do?" I couldn't answer her question because I truly didn't know.

"What should I do." I said answering her question with a question. "First you should see a doctor. Make sure all this isn't just a false alarm. Then if you are indeed …..pregnant we'll talk about your options and what would be best for you and the baby. OK." I couldn't believe that she was so calm. It helped but how the hell could she be so calm. My heart was beating 10 times its normal rate. I couldn't use my voice so I just nodded my head. "Ill come with you if you want Bells. You don't have to be alone. I'm right here. As long as you need me." "Thanks Angie. I think you should come. I don't know if I can handle this all alone." she nodded her head and pulled me into another bear hug. I sat there basically in her lap and cried for who knows how long.

I guess we both ended up falling asleep because I woke up two hours later and Angela was sleeping peacefully next to me. She is such a good friend. We haven't even been spending that much time together lately and she still comes to my rescue like we have been best friends all our lives. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe I didn't have to go through this alone. Maybe she really would be there for as long as I need her. I had this feeling deep down in the back of my head that was telling me not to get my hopes up because the last time someone promised me they would be there they left as soon as they got the first chance. Something was telling me not to trust her….or me. I felt the hole in my torso widen as I thought these things. I wrapped my arms around myself and crossed my legs so that I could get some control on myself and I wouldn't fall apart. I couldn't fall apart anymore. Now I have two lives to think about now.

This thought calmed me for some reason. I started to think about my life with my child. _My child. Two words I never thought id use together until I was about 30 years old or something. I lay back down as my fantasies engulfed me. I started to visualize what my baby would look like. What color eyes it would have. What color hair it would have. Somewhere between me fantasizing I fell back asleep. I was showered by dreams of a beautiful baby boy with bronze hair and beautiful green eyes. He was around five years old. He was playing in the park. Running around an laughing. Just being a little boy. He was running down the sidewalk. I called to him to be careful or he'd fall. I turned around to get him a juice box out of the lunch bag I had brought along. I jumped when I heard a child's scream. I turned as fast as I could only to see that it was my child who made the cry for help. Their was a man running with my son. I got up as fast as I could and ran to help my baby boy. I ran and I ran but I couldn't catch up with them. I could hear my son crying for me. "Mommy mommy please help me. Mommy why wont you help me" I couldn't speak. Why would he think I'm not trying. I was trying my hardest to help him._

"_Bella wake up. Bells its just a dream. Bella calm down." I could hear Angela's voice but only faintly. I opened my eyes and I could see Angela standing over me. Her eyes full of worry and shock. I was gasping for air as I sat up on my elbows. "Bells what is it? Whats wrong? Are you OK?" I couldn't use my voice. It wouldn't work right. I just sat there and stared into space recounting everything I had just dreamt. Why couldn't I have protected my son. Was I that weak I couldn't even watch my son in the park and stop the man that took him. If I couldn't even protect my baby in my dreams how was I supposed to protect him in real life. _

* * *

**AN: This is my first story on Fanfiction so please read and reveiw. All thoughts all welcomed. Just dont try to kill me over the computer. lolz**

-Tink


	2. Meetings

**A/N: Thankx to all the people who favored this story and put out alerts. I appreciate all the reveiws and comments guys and gals. hope you like chapter 2. **

* * *

Chapter 2 - Meetings

I never told Angela what my dream was about. For some reason it really bugged me. I mean it was just a dream, I shouldn't be making such a big deal out of this right? Its just that it really got to me. I had this really bad feeling about it deep down. I felt like there was a true meaning behind it that I just wasn't getting.

"Bells. Hello. Are you even listening to me?" I really wasn't. She was going on and on about how she thought Ben was cheating on her. I hate to admit it but my problems were a little bigger than hers right now. "Yeah Angie. Of course I was listening. Ok maybe I wasn't listening now but I was at first. I swear." "Bells, are you sure your going to be ok?" I looked up to see her staring at me with a worried look across her face. "Yeah Angie, im fine. Just a little distracted lately." "Yeah I don't blame you. Id be distracted if I were you to." she said looking away from me. As I looked down at my shoes she quickly said "Oh Bella, I didn't mean it that way. I was just trying to be comforting." " I know Angie, you don't have to apologize. I got myself into this mess. I guess I got to deal with the consequences too."

I was looking down so long that I ran head on into an open locker and fell to the ground. Damn clumsiness. I held my hand to my head because it started to hurt like hell. "Oh my gosh. Im so sorry. Are you ok? Did I hurt you bad?" came a voice unknown to me. I opened my eyes to see where the voice came from only to see a handsome black-haired, hazel brown eyed, tanned skinned beauty standing over me. "Y-Yeah. Im fine. I think." I said trying to stand. He held his hand out for me to grab. It was so soft. As he helped me to my feet I caught sight of his mesmerizing hazel eyes. They really were gorgeous. "Im Kyle." he introduced himself. "Bella." I said, going red in the cheeks.

"Sorry if I hurt you badly. I can be a bit of a klutz sometimes." "Yeah. I know what you mean." I said feeling the blood rush to my cheeks again. "Well…" he said awkwardly. "Where ya headed?" he asked curiously. "Lunch. You know, with everyone else at school." I said sarcastically. Now it was his turn to blush. I do admit, it was kinda cute. "Yeah…lunch…with everyone else. I guess that's where im headed to then." to my disappointment, I blushed and giggled at the same time. I felt like a stupid third grader who had a crush on the boy on the monkey bars. "Yeah. Well I guess ill see you around then….Kyle." I said starting to pull Angela away who was about to burst with laughter. "Yeah. I guess ill see you to then…..Bella."

By the time we turned the corner to the next hallway Angela was practically doubled over in laughter. "That wasn't funny." I said trying to hold my own laughter in. "You so totally like him." she said between laughs. "I don't even know him Angie." I said taken aback. How could she possibly think that I could have a crush on this guy. I've never seen or talked to him in my whole life, but according to Angela she thinks just because he knocked me out with his locker we were destined to be together. I doubt it. I doubt any man would want me when they found out I was pregnant with another mans baby.

Me and Angela went to lunch and sat with the usual crowd. Mike, Eric, Jessica, Ben and Lauren. Every one was talking wildly about different subjects. Jessica and Lauren were looking at me and whispering.(as usual) If I could pick any two people to be wiped off the face of the earth they would definitely be at the top of my list. Mike and Eric were talking about going down to Seattle this weekend to see the new action packed fighting movie I didn't know the name to. Angela and Ben were arguing again. I guess she confronted him about the cheating. Sitting there looking around at my friends(except Lauren and Jessica) I felt a surge of pain go through me. I was always going to be the outcast from now on. I was never going to have a normal life. I would have to deal with the whispers and the stares everywhere I go. I cant believe I let myself get in this situation. I should have known better not to trust _him_ when he said he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Not only did he hurt me once but twice. He left me and he left me pregnant. I could feel the sobs threatening to erupt from my chest so I took both arms and wrapped them around my torso. I had the odd sensation that I was falling apart and that was the only thing to do to keep in one piece.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. After lunch I threw up for the third time that day. I just couldn't keep anything down. It was like everything smelled really bad to me now. I couldn't be around chicken grease anymore. It smelt horrible. Every time I got close enough to it I would gag and run for the nearest trashcan. This pregnancy thing was taking away all my favorite foods. Even some of Charlie's. He loved fish. I had no problem with it before but _now_ it was the most horrible tasting food in the world. Every time I just looked at I would gag. I stopped making it after I threw up three times from it. Charlie missed it. He even tried to make it on his own once. It wasn't pretty. He almost burnt down the whole house. Luckily I was there to take control of the situation or we probably would be in a shelter by now.

After I was finished throwing up I had to go to biology. Great. Another reminder of _him._ Today's lesson wasn't that hard. We just sat there and listened to a stupid movie and take notes. I could barley pay attention though. Fortunately I had already learned about this stuff back at my school in Phoenix. I missed it there. The blazing hot sun. The warm gravel underneath your bare feet. The feeling of the pools ice cold water hinting your skin on one of those unbearably hot days. I missed my house, my room. Everything. But oddly I wouldn't go back. I had made to much for myself here. If you can get past the love of your life leaving you pregnant, then it wasn't that bad here. I actually liked it here a lot. I never thought I would but I guess my perspective on things changed over the past year and a half. That's was largely due to _him._ I know it seems stupid that I cant use his name but once you've felt what I have then it will make perfect sense to you.

The bell rung then. Causing me to jump halfway out of my seat. Great. The days almost over. Only got one period to go. I made it through the whole day without breaking down once. I am so proud of myself. Now if I could apply that concentration on my clumsiness, that would be a miracle. I was walking down the hall when Angela called my name from behind me. I turned around to see her running to catch up with me. "Hey Bells. You doing ok?" she's becoming much of a worry wart these days. "Yeah. Feeling fine actually." I said truthfully. I did feel fine now that my whole days worth of food was out of my system. I didn't feel nauseous right now. "Where ya headed?" she asked. Then something dawned on me. Pregnant people cant do gym. I stopped mid walk, wondering how I was gonna get myself out of this one without telling my secret. Angela noticed my hesitation to keep going. "What is it Bells?" she asked. "How am I suppose to get out of doing gym without letting my secret out?" I asked hoping she could come up with a excuse, and soon.

"Ummm……ok lets do this. Go to gym, fake an illness and get a pass to the nurse. It wont be that hard. You already look as pale as a sheet." she said matter of factly. "Ill try, but if I cant get out of gym…" "Then you'll text me and ill check you out early or something." she said cutting me off. The warning bell rang just then and I noticed I wasn't anywhere near the gym. I said good bye to Angela, she wished me good luck and I began fast walking to the gym. When I got there all hope of me getting a slip to the nurse vanished. Coach looked mad as hell. He was yelling at some poor kid about lord knows what. It was actually a scary sight. Im not just saying that because im afraid of him either. He was so mad you could see the veins popping out of his neck every time he opened his mouth to yell.

I decided not to chance it and went strait to the locker room. Once safely inside, I pulled out my phone I had gotten as a gift from Phil and texted Angela.

_Angie coach looks pissed. _

_Not gonna chance it. _

_Help me !!_

I decided to put my clothes on just in case this was all just a failed attempt. As soon as I was finished putting my clothes on my phone vibrated. I flipped it open to reveal a message from Angela.

_Be there in 5 mins._

I felt like a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders. I wouldn't put my baby in danger today but knowing my clumsiness it would definitely happen one day.

I decided not to give myself a headache from coaches yelling so I stayed in the locker room until one of the girls who had this period with me came in and told me I had an early dismissal. I jumped up eager to leave this hell hole and get home when I realized something else. I had to go to the doctors today after school. My happy mood to get out of gym soon disappeared and I began putting my regular clothes on rather slowly. When I was done getting dressed I walked out to make sure coach knew I was leaving. When I got the ok from him to leave I met Angela by my locker. "How'd you get us out?" I asked curiously. "I had Ben get us out. His mom came and got him early for a dentist appointment so I had him get us too." she said rather proud of herself. I got my homework and my coat out of the locker and began walking to my truck. I hated homework on the weekends. I have enough to deal with already.

Angela walked me to my truck and gave me a hug good bye and told me she would meet me at my house at 4 o clock so that we could take her car to the doctor in Port Angeles. I don't think my car would make it all the way out there. I drove home at the max speed my old chevy would go. 55. Riding in a car with….someone who likes to drive as fast as a bullet kind of makes it boring to go at the normal speed limit. I finally made it home. I grabbed my books out the truck and walked up the sidwarlk to the house. I unlocked the door and went straight to my room. I threw the books down on the desk and lay down on my bed. I felt so tired . I guess that's another plus with the whole pregnancy thing. Yay. Im gonna have so much fun with this. If I live through it. I still have to tell Charlie and if he dosent die from a heart attack then hes sure to grill me alive. All this thinking and worring was giving me a headache. I grabbed my phone out of my coat pocket and turned the volume on loud so I would here it when Angela called to tell me she was here. I looked at the clock. She should be here in an hour. Long enough for me to take a nap. I lay the phone next to me on the pillow so I would be sure to hear it. Then I drifted of into a deep slumber.

"_Mommy mommy help me. Mommy why wont you help me? Mommy please." I finally reached my baby boy. As I turned the guy around to see who had just tried to get away with my child, I became stunned. He was breathtakingly beautiful. His skin was pale as white. What caught my attention most was his eyes. They were blood shot red._

RING. RING. RING. I jumped up so fast I almost fell off the side of the bed. Again, Damn clumsiness. RING. RING. RING. I picked up my ohone from off the pillow. It was Angela of course. I flipped it open. "Hey angie." "Why didn't you answer the first million times I called? Were gonna be late. You better hurry up. Im outside now." she practically yelled through the phone. I looked at the clock. 4 30. Shit. " Im on my way down now." I told her flipping my phone shut before I could get an answer from her. I rushed to put on my coat. I could hear the rain spattering against the roof. I went down to the kitchen to write a not to Charlie.

Dad,

Went to Port Angeles with Angela. Be back later. Diner in the fridge. Love you.

Bella.

I pinned the note to the fridge knowing Charlie would see it there. The ride to Port Angeles was a long one. Neither me or Angela talked. We had to stop a few times for me to throw up so there was no doubt that we were gonna be late. When we finaly made it there I checked in and filled out a whole bunch of papers. When I turned them in me and Angela sat down in the waiting room. We were there for about 10 minutes when a nurse came in and called "Miss Swan, the doctor will see you now."

* * *

**A/N: well theres chapter 2 ladies n gents. hope you like it. remember plz comment. tell me what you think of the story so far, what you want to happen. u no, all the gud stuff. i wud be happy to accept ideas also so dont hold back. just plz dont verbally kill my spirit. i dont think my tiny fragile little heart culd take it. lolz oh and if u have stories u wuld like me 2 read just tell me and ill read it k ....lolz**

**PLEASE REVEIW**

**- Tink**


	3. Decisions

**Hey guys and gals sorry for the wait. i got major writers block then we had a huge test to take at school then my sister was being a hog with the computer. but anyway i am realli sorry for the wait. say no more heres chapter 3. enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Decisions

"Bells, you want me to come with you?" Angela asked. I just squeezed her hand because I couldn't work up the courage to say the words aloud. We slowly got up and walked towards the nurse hand in hand. I wonder what everyone else is thinking about that. I didn't really care at the moment. As we got closer to the nurse she gave us a small smile and led us into a small check up room. She told me to take a seat on the hospital bed and wait for the doctor to come in. Angela stood by my side. I looked around to take in my surroundings. The bed was placed in the middle of the room. There were various next to and behind the bed. There was a cabinet full of medicine, gloves and to my disliking needles.

We sat there in silence as we waited for the doctor to come in. During those silent minutes I began thinking about my future. About how in just under a year my life would be changed so dramatically. In just under a year I would give birth to a baby. I was against abortion one hundred percent. To me that was just like murder. I couldn't murder anyone. Especially the child I had created. I wasn't to sure about adoption though. I would love for my child to have everything I couldn't give him. I would love to know that he would be loved and taken care of but there was a part of me that felt like I would need him close to me. Like I wouldn't be able to live without him. Part of me felt like I would be ok. I would be able to take care of him and raise him myself.

Just then the doctor came in interrupting my thoughts. I felt myself start to shake with nervousness as he flipped through his clipboard and took a seat next to the bed I was lying in. "So Isabella. You think your pregnant do you?" the doctor said putting his clipboard down in his lap. "Um… yeah. Call me Bella please." I told him. "Call me Dr. Morris then." he said with a slight chuckle. He was a friendly guy. Easy to get along with and talk to. He had chestnut brown hair and dark gray eyes. "So Bella, ill just start by asking you a few questions and then ill do an ultrasound to make sure that you are indeed pregnant and figure out how far along you are. Then if needed ill prescribe you some prenatal vitamins and you can go home. Kay. That sound good?" he finished up with a small smile on his face.

"Don't you have to take blood to?" Angela asked. I flashed a worried glance at her. She knew I hated blood. "Would you like me to take blood?" he said with the same funny grin as before. "NO." I screamed to fast. "No blood. Please. No blood." I said feeling my insides turn. He just looked at me and laughed. "Don't worry Bella. I can be able to tell if your pregnant by just taking the ultrasound. Although you should know, there will be blood in the future. Most likely at your next check up im afraid. Sorry to break it to ya hon." he said with another laugh. Oh great. Blood. I was positive I was going to pass out when that happened.

"Ok Bella, lets start with the questions. When was the last time you had sex?" "About two months ago." I said hesitantly. He wrote it down. "When was the last time you had your menstrual cycle?" "About two months ago." I answered. He wrote it down. "Do you smoke, drink?" "No" I said. He wrote it down. "Have you been experiencing any nausea, headaches, tiredness?" "Three out of three." I said. He wrote it down. He closed his clipboard and pulled one of the machines towards him. "May you lift your shirt for me please Miss Swan." he said playing with the buttons on the machine. I did as I was told. " The gel is gonna be a little cold against your skin ok." I just nodded my head. I was filled with fear now. I could feel my heartbeat accelerate.

When he put the gel on my stomach I cringed because of how cold it was. He put the little monitor thingy on my stomach and began moving it around. I was surprised they couldn't hear my heart beating because I was afraid it was gonna jump out of my chest. He didn't say anything for a while. Just stood there looking at the monitor and playing with more buttons. I was getting anxious. I could tell Angela was to because she was impatiently tapping her foot at my side. I guess he found what he was looking for because he turned to us and said "Miss Swan, id like you to meet your baby." I stared wordlessly at the monitor screen. It didn't look like a baby just yet. It just looked like a circle from where I sat. but of course I didn't know how to read these things. I was in shock. I couldn't believe there was a baby in there. I couldn't believe I could see it.

My heart rate hitched again and I could feel the silent tears running down my cheeks. I looked up at Angela. She was crying too. I grabbed hold of her had and she squeezed mine. The doctor moved the monitor thingy around again and said "There's its heart beating." I looked back at the monitor screen. There in the middle of the little circle was a moving figure. It went up and down rhythmically. I felt the tears over come me as they slid down my face faster. I couldn't take my eyes off the monitor screen. It was like my whole life evolved around that machine. And the odd thing was that it did. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat Bella?" Dr. Morris asked. I just nodded my head. I couldn't control the muscles to my mouth just yet. He pushed another button on the machine. It was then that my whole life started to get a whole lot clearer. I heard the sound of my baby's heart beating. It was one of the most angelic sounds I have ever heard.

I began breaking down in sobs as the doctor pushed another button. He wiped the gel off my stomach and told me he'd give me some time to process this and he'd be back in about ten minutes with my prescription. As soon as he walked out the door the sobs erupted from my chest. Angela pulled me into a back breaking hug. She was sobbing to. My left hand drifted its way to my stomach. I couldn't believe there was a human being in there. I couldn't believe I had given a life. It all seemed surreal. The doctor came through the door holding two pieces of paper. I pulled away from Angela but kept my hand rested on my stomach. I lay back in the hospital bed. My eyes were close to red and puffy because of all the crying.

The doctor walked up to me and handed me one of the papers. "This is the prescription to your prenatal vitamins. Get these filled right away. Take one every morning at breakfast ok." he said giving me a friendly smile. "Oh, and Bella, I have a little surprise for you." the doctor handed me the other piece of paper. I gasped when I looked at it. It was a picture of my baby. (Well an ultrasound if were being technical but you get the idea.) I again felt the tears silently making there way down my cheeks. It was then at that moment that I decided that I would make a great mom to the child living inside of me. It was then that I decided I was gonna keep him. I was going to have a baby and oddly I felt excited. I couldn't wait to hold my child in my arms. I couldn't wait to feel the warmth of its skin against mine.

Angela was crying harder than ever as she looked over my shoulder at the ultra sound. I knew she would be there for me whenever I needed her. I couldn't see how I ever doubted her. This proved that she was more a friend to me than anyone had ever been. Except maybe Ali…no. don't think of her. Don't think of them. They left. They don't get to share this excitement with you. Angela does. She's the one that didn't leave. I had forgotten that the doctor was still in the room so when he started talking I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Bella, you can pick up some packets at the front desk on your way out. You can also get your prescription filled there to. Oh and Bella your about 9 to 10 weeks along. Congratulations. And don't worry the nausea should start to fade within the next couple weeks. You can go ahead and go home now. If you have any questions just call my office okay." I thanked him as he left the room. I grabbed my coat off the coat rack and me and Angela exited the room with huge ear to ear grins on our faces. As we got to the front desk to get my prenatal vitamins and the packets Angela was marveling over the ultrasound.

When I got my prescription filled and my packets from the head nurse we made our way to Angela's car to make the long hour and a half ride home. We were way more excited than we were on the way here. We talked about baby names baby shopping. Anything to do with the baby we talked about. It was weird this morning I woke up miserable but tonight I would go to sleep happier than I've been in two months. All fears I woke up with vanished the moment I heard my baby's heart beating. It sounded like wings. Such a beautiful sound.

It took us longer to get back because I got one of those cravings everyone talks about and just had to have some Taco Bell. We decided to go inside and eat. I had about twice as much food as normal. I felt so fat. I guess that's one of the side affects to being pregnant. We just sat there and talked, even after we were done eating. We mostly talked about the baby though. It was around 6 45 when I looked at the clock. Me and Angela decided it was time to get home because she was supposed to meet up with Ben at 7 30 and we still had a little ways to go before we got back to Forks. I was tired when we got back to the car so I quickly fell asleep.

It only felt like I was asleep for 5 minutes when I heard Angela's voice. "Five more minutes Charlie." I said not fully awake. I heard her giggle and then shake me. "Bells, come on your home. Bells, hello. Wake up." I finally gave up on going back to sleep and groaned as I took off my seat belt and searched for the door handle with my eyes still closed. I began to stumble out of the car when Angela called my name. "Bells, you left the ultrasound." I turned around and grabbed it from her. I said thanks and told her good bye. As I began to close the door again she called my name. "Hey Bells, when are you gonna tell Charlie?" damn it. Forgot about that. Cant I just not tell him till the baby's born? I cant stand to have to see that disappointed look on his face.

"I don't know Angie. Im too scared. Ill tell him when the time is right I guess." I said yawning. How could one person be so tired. "Bells, I think it'd be best if that time was soon. But its up to you hon." "Thanks Angie. For the ride and everything. Ill see you at school tomorrow." I said on my way into a peaceful sleep. "Umm...Bella. Tomorrows Saturday." "It is? Hmm. Guess ill see you Monday then. Bye Angie." "Bye Bells. Call if you need me." I just nodded my head to tired to talk. I slowly got out of the car and made my way up to the door. I quickly glanced over my shoulder and noticed Charlies cruiser in the driveway and remembered that I was holding the ultrasound. I hurriedly shoved it in my coat pocket and proceeded to unlock the door.

I tried to run as fast as I could without falling to my room in hopes that Charlie wouldn't see me. Of course since luck wasn't on my side anymore he heard me come in and called me into the living room. Very reluctantly I made my way into the living room. "Yeah dad?" sleep still heavy in my voice. He turned around in his chair to look at me. He had the strangest look of mixed emotion on his face. "W-Where ya been Bells?" he asked oddly. I was confused. Charlie was never one to hover but it felt like that was what he was trying to do now. I wonder what brought this on. "Just out with Angela. We went out to Port Angeles and looked around for a little while then we stopped and ate and came home. Are you ok dad?" I asked truly curious. "Yeah Bells. Im fine. You look really tired, maybe you should head up to bed." he told me dropping his eyes from mine. I was really confused by this but I obeyed and turned and headed for the stairs.

When I got to my room I shut the door and lay on my bed. Today had been a really long day. I cant believe im going to be a mother. How am I going to supply for us both? What college is gonna want me when they figure out I have a baby? Will I even be able to handle college and a child all at once? I gave my thoughts a rest knowing I wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon. I got up and picked out the most comfortable pair of sweat pants and a t shirt and headed for a shower. I let the burning hot water run along my body. It felt great. I stood there for a while just enjoying the peacefulness.

As I was washing my stomach I let my hand rest there for a minute and let my thoughts wander. I really hope I make a good mother. This baby may be coming way to early and at the worst time possible but I am determined to give it all I've got. It deserves everything in the world. Its just a small innocent child who did nothing to hurt anyone. I finished washing my hair and wrapped myself in a towel. I stepped out of the shower and brushed the tangles out of my hair. It smelled like cherries. My favorite shampoo. After I brushed my hair back in to a lose ponytail, I gathered up my belongings and headed for my room.

When I put up my stuff and picked up the few shirts that were laying around on the floor I was suddenly overcome by a craving for honey covered strawberries and double chocolate fudge cake. I laughed at myself. These craving things are really weird. I quietly went downstairs to get my food. Charlie was to busy in the living room to notice I had come down. I stole a glance into the living room to see what Charlie was doing. Something must really be bothering him. He was watching the news. Charlie never watches the news unless he's deep in thought and forgets to change the channel after the game.

I let it go figuring he was an adult and he would tell me about if he wanted to. I walked back up the stairs silently. When I got to my room I thought about telling Charlie while I ate my food. He is my father. He does take care of me. He deserves to know. But is now the right time for him to know? Will he forgive me? Somewhere between me worrying about telling Charlie I fell asleep. Tonight's dream was different.

_I was leaning over my babies crib. I was admiring my baby. He was smiling back up at me. Then a ray of sunshine found its way through the window. It illuminated the crib. My baby changed from a normal kind of pale which it probably inherited from me to a ice cold pale white. His eyes changed from beautiful sparkling green to frightening bloody red. He leaped up from the crib and began demolishing the house. Then he turned on me. He let out a fierce growl and leaped unto me. As he sucked the blood from my body all I could think of was, What has my child become?_

**AN:so what do you think of chapter 3. plz reveiw. id like to know what you all think. the more reveiws i get the faster the next chapter will be up so dont forget to press that little button when your done reading. thanks to you all.**

**-Tink-**

* * *


	4. I already Know

_Chapter 4 - I already know…._

It has been a month since my first ultrasound. Im starting to show a little but thanks to my fashionable long t shirts no one seems to notice which is a good thing. I cant believe im only three months. I cant believe its only been three months since he left. I hadn't allowed myself to think of him a lot during these three months. It would just cause me more pain than ever. I would probably break down or something and now isn't the best time for that. So I keep him hidden in the box at the back of my head. I make sure to keep it locked up tight. Except when I dream. I may not be having nightmares about him per say but all the things that remind of him are in there.

I still haven't told Angela what my dreams are about. I doubt she'll understand. She wouldn't know why I was dreaming of red eyed vampires and I sure couldn't tell her. She's helped me through this for the past month. I haven't told anyone about the little bundle of joy that was soon to be joining Forks' population. I hate to think of the way they will all look at me soon enough. With such disappointment. I know there strangers and I shouldn't care what they think but I do. I care. Especially Charlie. He's let me get away with practically murder already. What will he think when he hears that I've betrayed him in such a way?

Charlie's still acting weird. I wonder if something happened with Billy or something. He hasn't gone fishing for the past few weeks. Something must really be bugging him. He hardly leaves the house. Not that he left so often before but now its just strange. He wont come out of his room. He comes home from work, eats dinner in silence and goes to his room. I swear it sounds like he's crying sometimes. Its like he's depressed or something. I feel horrible about it. I mean I don't know why he's acting like this but it must be pretty huge and to know that he cant talk to me about it is unnerving. I haven't told him about the baby yet because obviously he's dealing with something and this would be a bad time to lay anything else on him. At least that's what I keep telling Angela. Truth is im scared as hell.

"Bella?" Angela asked. "You ok?" "Yeah im fine. Just thinking." I told her with a small smile. She asked me this about ten times a week. Each time I would give her the same answer but she kept asking. "Hey Bells, guess what?" she said with a wicked grin on her face. "What?" I said slowly. "Kyle's staring at you." she said looking past me with a huge grin. I turned slowly in my chair to see Kyle quickly look away from me about four lunch tables down. I turned back around to face Angela who had the widest grin on her face. "Don't even think about it Angie." I said knowing what she was secretly planning. "What. You two would be perfect for each other." she said smiling. "Yeah except for one thing. Im pregnant with another mans child Angie. I think that's bound to bring us off cloud nine." I told her. "He doesn't even know Bells. Your allowed to have fun to." "Angie, fun is how I got in this situation." I told her laughing. "Besides I don't even know if I like him." "Well you better decide cause prince charming is headed this way." she told me giggling. About two seconds later I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Bella." Kyle said awkwardly. "Hey Kyle." I knew what was coming and honestly I had no idea what I was going to say. Kyle was cute and nice and an ordinary girls prince charming but I already had my prince charming. And he left me. What was the last thing he said he wanted me to do? Oh yea. He wanted me to move on. I guess I got my answer. "Ummm…I was just wondering…would you…ummm… would you like to….go on a date….with me?" I couldn't help but smile at his stuttering. For some reason I found this adorable. I looked into his beautiful hazel brown eyes and forgetting I was with child, said the first thing that came to mind. "I would love to." he released a breath I hadn't noticed he was holding and said with new found confidence "Ok…so Ill pick you up on Friday. At 8. Maybe dinner and a movie?" "Sounds great" I said still smiling. He then said goodbye and walked back to his own lunch table with a huge ear to ear grin on his face.

When I looked back at Angela she looked as if she was about to explode. She had the weirdest expression on her face and she couldn't stop laughing. I started laughing because I was completely clueless as to what was so funny. When Angela finally found her voice she said "You two so belong together. I get dibs on made of honor." We sat there for the remaining of the lunch period just laughing at each other. I tried my hardest to get it through her head that I wasn't going to marry Kyle but she still went on about what color made of honer dress she wanted. I finally gave up because I was wasting my breath and joined in to her little fantasy. I felt like a junior high girl who got the boy of her dreams to notice her and started making our wedding plans. When the bell rang and everyone got up to go to their next class I told Angela that I would talk to her later seeing as how she was coming over, and went to class.

When I walked into my biology class I noticed that the seat next to mine that hadn't been occupied for three months was suddenly filled. By Kyle. It did bug me a little. That was_ his_ seat. This was _our_class. But then it hit me. That wasn't his seat anymore. This wasn't our class anymore. He was gone and sure to never come back again. He didn't love me anymore so I guess I need to move on. I cant get rid of my feelings for him. That was impossible. But I could forget them. I could try at least. What better way to do that than to rebound. I walked to my seat and smiled when Kyle looked at me. He asked me if it was ok that he start sitting here and I nodded my head. Such a gentleman. He was actually smart. He knew more than I did and that was saying something. He wasn't too smart but he wasn't too dumb. He was perfectly balanced.

Seeing as how we finished our project before everyone else and our teacher gave us two thumbs up on it we spent the last ten minutes of class discussing our date on Friday. We talked about the kinds of movies we liked. He was into comedy and drama. I was into romance and comedy. Since we both had a soft spot for comedy we decided to go and see a funny movie. For the dinner we didn't know where we were gonna go. We decided to just figure it out when we get there. When the bell rang I told Kyle that I couldn't wait for our date and made my way to gym. I had gotten a note from the doctor at my second check up so I wouldn't be participating anymore. I would just come and do homework for other classes or just watch as everyone else played around. People kept asking me why I wasn't participating and I just kept telling them I was sick. I think they know that im pregnant though. They keep looking at me like they wanna ask me something but then think better of it.

When gym was over I meet Angela outside. We usually ride home together. Either my house or hers. She told me she would be over a little later because her mom had just pulled up and said she had to baby-sit her little brothers for a couple hours. I gave her a hug goodbye and made my way home. On the way there I suddenly got an urge for a strawberry shake specifically from dairy queen. So I went and got one. It wasn't till I turned out of the parking lot did I notice it. The little blue building that had the words _House of teenage parents _written across the front. I decided that I would take a look inside. I parked my car in their parking lot and walked in the doors.

All over the place were pictures of teenage parents and their baby's at the hospital shortly after birth. There were pamphlets about teenage pregnancy everywhere. I felt safe in this place for some reason. I felt like I didn't have to hide here. I heard voices coming down the hall and tried to make the decision to run or stay. I was just about to run when someone tapped my shoulder from behind. I nearly screamed when I turned around. Which caused her to nearly scream. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I haven't seen you around so I thought you were new and I was gonna show you around. My names Gabrielle." she said holding her hand out to me. I shook it and said "Im Bella." Just then the voices I heard came into sight.

It was a group of teenage girls who seemed to be pregnant. I was amazed at how many there were. Six maybe seven. I then looked back at Gabrielle and noticed she was pregnant to. "Are you new here?" she asked and I nodded my head. She smiled and asked "How far along are you?" I couldn't comprehend what she was talking about at first. "Your pregnant right? How many months are you?" Then realization hit. I understood then. "Im three months today." I told her. "Oh cool. I just turned five months yesterday." She seemed to be my age or about a year older. It was hard to tell. She looked so young. And happy. "Do you want me to show you around a little bit?" She asked nicely. It couldn't hurt, could it. I truly am curious. "Yea. Why not." I said following her down a narrow hallway.

There were a lot of doors. We stopped at the first one and she opened it. "This is the mommy and me class. Its for us to learn about the breathing techniques and everything else that we can expect when we go into labor." Inside the room were about five girls and their partners listening intently to the coach. They were all sitting on pillows on the ground and rubbing their stomachs. I was surprised at how many girls were here. Some of them weren't even showing yet, and some were in their ninth month it looked like. While others were already walking around with their children. The next door Gabrielle took me to was called the post partum room. This room was filled with couples and their newborn babies. The next was another mommy and me class. In this class you get to play around with your child. Teach them how to walk, and just enjoy their company.

Finally we got to the second floor. There were a lot more doors here than downstairs. Gabrielle told me that these were bedrooms. They were used for couples or single parents and their children who didn't have a home to go to. I was shocked to know that there were more single dads that stayed here than moms. There was a door at the end of the hall that Gabrielle explained to me was the daycare room. Their were professional nannies and nurses and volunteers in there to watch the children while the parents were at work or school. This place seemed so cool to me. It felt good not to have to pretend or hide it here. It felt oddly relieving that I felt that I could come here and not only talk about my normal life but my pregnancy as well. And to people that actually understood what I was gong through. I knew I wanted to come back here. I knew I would love it here.

As Gabrielle started to show me back to the main floor I made up my mind to ask her what I had to do to be a part of this. "Oh its really easy. All you have to do is see Mrs. Mary. She's the counselor here. She helps with post partum depression and personal problems and all that stuff. Just ask her for the forms, take them home, fill them out and bring them back." "Were can I find her?" I asked. "Oh come on I think she's in her office now. Ill take you." she grabbed me by the arm and nearly dragged me to one of the offices on the main floor. She knocked on the door and a sweet motherly voice came from the other side.

"Come on in." "Hey Mary. This is Bella. She wants to know how to be a part of all this." The way Gabrielle talked to her was more friendly like than business. It was like they truly had a bond. Mrs. Mary was a medium height women with curves to die for. She had long black silky hair that reached the bottom of her lower back. She was tanned skinned and had dark brown eyes that if you weren't paying attention looked nearly black. "Come right in Bella. Take a seat." she told me taking her own seat behind her desk. "So Bella, how far along are you?" she asked as I took my seat across from her and Gabrielle took the one next to me. "I just turned three months." I told her. She smiled and nodded as she reached for some papers in her filing cabinet.

"Ok Bella. These are the forms I need you to take home and fill out. They just explain what it is we do here and how we operate. It also allows you to chose if you would like a room here. In these pamphlets it explains all the different sections of the building. Like the mommy and me classes, post partum classes. You know, all those things. So just give those back when your finished and in about two business days ill call to tell you that you were approved and can come anytime you need. Weather it be for classes or just a place to hang out. There's a lounge here were you can come relax and talk. Are there any questions?" the way Mrs. Mary talked it seemed that she really cared about this place and everyone in it. "Ummm. Yea just one. Are we allowed to bring friends in?" "Of course honey. The more the merrier. Well no never mind that. I mean the more girls here that have people to comfort them the better." She said smiling.

Just then a older women walked through the door. "Mary, Kaylee's water just broke. She's asking for you and Gaby." Mrs. Mary got up from her desk and said "Have you called an ambulance?" "She's insisting on you and Gaby to drive her." Mrs. Mary turned around and grabbed the keys from her desk. Gabrielle stood up and told me good bye and sprinted out the door. "It was nice to meet you Bella. I hope to see you around here within a week." Then she did something that really surprised me. She walked over to me and gave me a big huge and a kiss on the cheek. The way she did it reminded me of a mother sending her child off to preschool for the first time.

The lady that had delivered the message showed me out. I couldn't stop staring at all the pictures that covered the wall. "Mary took all those herself. Shes been present for each and every birth for the last two years." the lady told me. That shocked me. Every single birth. " She must really care." I said more to myself than anyone else. The lady looked at me and smiled. "Of course she cares. This is her family. Were all pretty close here. Mary thinks of all of you as her children. She'd do anything for you guys." On my way home I thought about what the lady said. I had a good feeling about this place and for the first time in a long time I actually felt like I could trust myself. As I pulled up to the house I saw Charlies cruiser parked outside. I knew he would be in his room so I didn't bother hiding the papers. As I got to the door I put my key in the keyhole and unlocked the door. I went to the kitchen to get some snacks for me and Angela because when she got here we would just sit in my room and talk or watch movies.

I absentmindedly threw the papers on the table. As I turned to get the Doritos out the top cabinet I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard Charlies footsteps behind me. I dropped the chips and nearly jumped unto the table to pick up the papers. I was too late. Charlie already had the papers in his hands staring at them like they were on fire. I felt my heart drop to the floor and my knees get weak. I saw the room start spinning and I quickly sat down before the darkness had a chance to engulf me. Charlie sat too. The look on his face was heart breaking. He looked like hed rather burn in hell than to live like this. When our eyes met I swear I wantd to die.

"So its true. Your…. Pregnant." That took me by surprise. How could he have known. As if reading my thoughts he said "I found the test in the bathroom lying on the floor." Oh. My. God. How could I be so stupid. I knew I should have looked when I threw it away. Wait. Is this why hes been acting weird lately. I cant believe this. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. I sat there silent. Waiting for the explosion I knew was coming. I was crying by now. "When were ya gonna tell me Bells?" he asked rather calmly. I remained silent. Afraid that if I opened my mouth the sobs would erupt. I wanted so badley to run. To just leave and never come back. This way id never hurt Charlie again.

"Bells, ive had a lot of time to think about this. I didn't say anything because I knew you would tell me when you were ready. I didn't want to push you into anything. Fact is as much as I wish this wasn't happening to you it is and I think ive accepted that. I know you Bells and you could never kill your child. Nor could you hand it over to a complete stranger. The only option for you was to raise your child. And I understand that. I just need you to know that im here Bells. Im not leaving no matter what. You're my baby and within a few months your gonna have your own baby and I don't want you to feel alone. I always did want grandchildren but i always thought that would happen later in life bt its happening now. Its easier to except it than to deny it."

By the time Charlie was done talking I was speechless and my face was all sticky from crying so much. I cant believe he was ok with this. That made me feel even guiltier. I felt as if I pressured him into accepting this or letting me go. I wanted to thank him. To just throw my arms around him and tell him I loved him more than anything in the world. But I remained still and silent. I knew if I made the slightest move I would break down and id hurt Charlie enough I was not about to let him see me like that. Charlie handed me the papers, gave me a soft peck on my forehead and went to his room. I sat there stunned. Still waiting for him to cave. I don't know how long I sat there crying but by now the sun was setting.

Knock. Knock. That must be Angela. I got up from my seat not bothering to wipe the tears away and opened the door. When Angela saw my face she knew immediately what happened. She flew over to me and took me in her arms. There in the kitchen, in my best friends arms, I cried. I sobbed. I screamed. I shouted. I let the anger that had been building in me since that day in the woods escape me. I poured my heart and soul and fears and anger into every tear. Every sob. I honestly felt like my sorrows would kill me. Strangle me even. Never letting me escape. Angela held me there for a long time before we made our way upstairs to my room. I explained everything to her from the moment I got my strawberry shake to the moment she walked through the door.

"Bells its going to be ok. Now that Charlie knows and you can stop worrying things will get better. I promise." I wasn't to sure about that yet. There was still the whole concept of people finding out. Angela stayed and helped me fill out the papers. She said she would join me anytime I wanted her to. I told her she could come with me tomorrow to give the papers back to Mrs. Mary. I was kinda excited to show her the place. I felt proud of it. We stayed up nearly all night just talking. We talked about my date with Kyle in two days. I wasn't really in the mood to go anymore but I felt I had to go. Not to make Kyle happy but to make me happy. The next day at school I got yelled at by some of the teachers for falling asleep in class. Staying up all night and being pregnant don't really mix. It takes a physical toll on your body. I decided to take advantage of my last period and fell asleep on the bleachers. I barley woke when coach shock me signaling that it was time to go.

I felt groggy like I haven't slept in years as I walked to my car. Angela was already there leaning against the side. When she saw how tired I was she took the keys from me and drove herself allowing me to fall asleep in the seat. All too soon she was shaking me telling me that we were there. As I got out of the truck I nearly fell over but caught myself. Angela held a firm grip on my elbow all the way to the building. As soon as I walked in the building I noticed there was a new picture hanging on the wall. I walked over to view it. At the bottom was an inscription that read _Kaylee Harrison and newborn baby boy Jason Harrison. Born March 22, 2009. 8 pounds 9 ounces. 22 inches long. Welcome to the world baby Jason._


	5. Bonds that cant be broken

**Hey everyone sorry i took so long. i had final exams at school. hey i want you guys to do me a favor. i want to try n get as many reviews as possible. please everyone do this for me. thank you so much to everyone.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Bonds that cant be broken

Over the course of the next few days I prepared my self mentally for my date with Kyle tonight. I wasn't miserable about it and part of me did want to go but after what happened with Charlie I didn't really feel like doing anything for a while. But I made myself go. Not for the sake of Kyle but for the sake of me. Im tired of walking around mad at the world. I need to move on and try to get as close to happy as possible. I think this baby will do that. But I think it needs to get worse before it gets better. Angela noticed the change in my attitude and thankfully left it alone. She didn't ask me as much if I was ok, she didn't try to joke around and lighten the tension. She left it alone. She stood silently and watched and I think that was the best thing to do. I couldn't pretend anymore. I hated having to plant a smile on my face just for the sake of others. For once over the next few days I let my depression take me over and stayed silent as it tore me away.

I've never loved someone as much as I love this baby. Not even _him_. I've decided to move on with my life. I know he's not coming back and to let myself hope is just torturing myself and now I had another soul to think of. I wouldn't let my child be hurt like that. He would grow up not knowing who his real father was. Of course I would tell him if he asked. I would not hold back either. I would tell him the truth. All the good things about him and our relationship and the bad things to so that one day, if it ever came down to it he could decide for himself weather he hated his father or not. I would not be part of that decision.

As I walked down the hallway I began noticing the stares and whispers. Like I said. It has to get worse before it can get better. I tried not to let myself hear or even notice anything as I walked but that was a failed attempt. I tried to keep my head up and my eyes straight and my ears closed but bits and pieces kept sneaking there way into my head. "Look, that's her. I heard from Angel that she knew she was pregnant. She has her last hour. Says she told her that she cant participate cause it'll hurt the baby." I didn't know what to do then. I knew this moment would happen sooner or later but I never got the chance to prepare for it. I felt trapped. Like I was never going to get out of this hallway. I hadn't noticed I was running until I got to the parking lot and Angela called my name chasing after me trying to catch up.

I ran to my truck and got in. By now I was crying. I started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot as soon as possible. I went as fast as my old truck would let me. I made a mental note to get a new car. This one was far to dangerous. I drove for a long time before I stopped outside that blue building. My face was swollen with tears now but I didn't care. I slowly got out of the car and walked into the building. I didn't know where I was going to go. I just knew I had to be here. This was safe for me. I looked around like a lost puppy. To buy some time so that people didn't come up to me I looked at all the pictures on the wall. There were tons of them. Parents smiling happily down at there children. Some were just mothers, some just fathers. Others were couples. They had one baby, others had twins in there arms. In the pictures some baby's were perfectly healthy others were in the NICU.

There was one picture that stopped me dead in my tracks. It was a picture of Mrs. Mary after she herself gave birth to twins. Under the picture there was an inscription. It read _Mary Joseph and newborn baby girls Allison Joseph and Ashlynn Joseph. _This wasn't what stopped me though. It was the next sentence. _born April 8, 1994 died March 7, 1995. Mommy's little angels._That's what made me stop and stare at this particular picture. It was the only one of its kind. None of the other pictures had a date of death. This brought a whole new fear to me. What if my baby was added to that category? What if my baby's picture had a date of death? It was more terrifying for me I guess because I didn't know what my child would become. His father wasn't the ordinary human so will he be an ordinary baby? Will there be something wrong with him?

"Hey Bella, is everything ok?" I turned to see Gabrielle standing there. "Yea. Just looking around." I told her wiping the fresh tears away. "You told your parents didn't you?" she said with a look of understanding. It was amazing how she could get it right the first try. I just nodded my head because new tears were working there way out. She pulled me close to her and whispered in my ear. "Its ok Bella. Im here." I cried more at that. How could a stranger be willing to be there but the one who claimed to love you with all his heart wasn't. She just stood there and let me soak up her shirt. I didn't move until I felt a slight nudge on my stomach. It wasn't coming from inside me though. I looked up amazed. "Sorry. Baby's been a little active all day today." Gabrielle told me smiling. It was her baby that kicked. It felt amazing. The best feeling in the world. I bet Gabrielle must be on cloud nine. "Wow. That must feel really nice." I said pulling away. "Yea. Sometimes its weird but you get used to it. Have yours started to move yet?" "No not yet. I never felt him move before." I told her. "He?" she asked. "Oh I don't know yet. I just keep having dreams of a baby boy." I said without thinking. "What kind of dreams?" she asked. Damn it Isabella. Think sometimes. "Umm….there hard to explain. I can barely remember them sometimes." I lied hoping she would believe me. Apparently she did because she just nodded her head.

That's when a boy walked through the door and gave Gabrielle a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Gaby. Como estas?" he said to her. "Im fine." she answered rather glumly. "Bella this is my boyfriend Alexander. Alex this is my friend Bella." He held his hand out to me and said "Hola Bella." "Sorry. He doesn't really like speaking English." she said with a grin on her face. "Malos conocerlo arriba. Quiero hablar con Bella." Gabrielle told him. He replied "Bien abanza. Necesito hablar con usted." She nodded her head and Alex turned to me and said "Encantado de conocerle_._" when Gabrielle slapped him on the arm he flinched, grinned and added "Nice to meet you Bella." You could tell he was Hispanic from the way he talked. He had a really heavy accent.

He turned and disappeared from sight. "Come on Bella. Lets go to the lounge." she led me to a room on the main floor. The room was full of soft chairs and couches. It had a snack bar and TVs too. The room wasn't that full. There were only a few other people there. We went and sat on one of the couches. Gabrielle sat down and put her feet up on the coffee table. I sat next to her taking in my surroundings. "So Bella tell me a little about your self." I started with the basics. Full name, birth date, hobbies. The non-interestingfacts. "So what made you call yourself Bella?" "I don't know. My mom called me that as a little girl and I guess it stuck." I said. "I like Izzy better. I mean Bella does fit you. You are beautiful but I think Izzy would be better." "Whys that?" I asked truly curious. Nobody ever suggested Izzy before. "I don't know. I just like it better. They never used to call me Gaby before. They actually used to call me Relly. But after a long year I decided that it was time to reinvent myself and move on. That's when I found this place. They just started calling me Gaby and it stuck I guess. Maybe when I learn to deal with everything that's happened over the past year ill be Relly again. Maybe that's what im thinking for you. Maybe you need to reinvent yourself to. A new name is a great way to start."

I took this in. Maybe I do need to reinvent myself. "You can call me Izzy if you like. Maybe it is time to reinvent myself." I said smiling. We sat there and talked for what seemed like hours. I surprisingly told her about the Charlie incident. I started to tell her about _Him_ but then thought better of it. I just told her that he left before he found out I was pregnant. "So your not going to tell him?" she asked. "I cant find him. He just dropped off the face of the earth. I don't think I would even if I did know where he was. I mean he did leave me. Who's to say he wont leave our baby too." I told her simply. "Yea that is a good reason. I don't think I would tell Alex if I was in your position either." she said.

Then she started laughing. I looked at her confused. When she was done laughing she said "This probably isn't a good thing but I bet if you could have the father in your life you would take that chance. But me, I have the father and all I want is for him to disappear." it was true. The first part anyway. If I could have him there I would take the chance but I know I cant so I cant do anything but wipe all hope away. "Why don't you want Alex? He seems like a nice guy." I said. "He is a nice guy its just that every since we found out I was pregnant things have just fallen apart between us. I mean we fight all the time. He's probably going to be mad that I was down here with you for so long. He's just become really controlling. I mean he never hit me but im starting to get scared." You could hear the fear in her voice as she said this. She really was terrified.

I turned to her and said "Gaby im here. No matter what time. Day or night. If you need me im here." I told her. I honestly believed that I would be able to be there for her whenever she needed me. And that was a strange thing considering that I wasn't really good at expressing personal feelings. But she was a very kind and loving person. I knew just from a few hours of talk that we were close and that we would be good friends. I took a quick glance at the clock. It was seven o clock. I was going to be late for my date with Kyle. "Oh shoot. I forgot, I have a date tonight. Here Gaby. This is my number. Call me later. Maybe we can go out for lunch or something tomorrow." I told her scribbling my number on a napkin.

As I was writing my number Alex walked through the door. He looked furious. I stood there taking my time to make sure Gaby was going to be ok. When he reached her he said something in Spanish "Aqui bengo. Ahora .I thought I told you to come upstairs." the way he said this made me feel uneasy. Like he was threatening her or something. When she answered her voice shook with fear "Ben paraca. I wanted to say bye to Izzy first. Por favor. Ben paraca. I promesa. Te veo despues." he answered to this with true curiosity. "Pense que su nombre era Bella." "I call her Izzy." "Fine. Don't take long. Rapido Gaby." then he turned away.

"Gaby, you ok? What did he say?" I asked wanting to make sure she was ok before I left her. "Yea. Im fine. He just wanted to know why I was taking so long. Ill call you later Izzy. I promise. Don't worry about me. Ill be fine." she gave me a hug and walked away. I had a bad feeling about leaving her there alone but I couldn't do anything more. As I made my way out the building I stopped at the picture with Mrs. Mary and her children. I wanted to know what happened to them so bad. Next time I talk to Gaby im gonna have to sneak that into the conversation. I couldn't just ask her, I mean I don't know if that would be offensive or something and I couldn't ask Mrs. Mary. I don't think she would feel comfortable with me asking her something like that.

All the way home I thought about my date with Kyle. I really hope this goes well and he's able to distract me. I need a little distraction today. I texted Kyle to let him know that I was gonna be a little late. When I got home Charlie wasn't there. Its been like that for the past few days. He just disappears and comes back when he thinks im asleep. Last night, at around three in the morning I woke with a strange craving for a caramel covered pickle. I know sounds gross but really it tasted amazing. Anyway I went to get the pickle and the caramel out of the fridge and that's when Charlie's car lights shone through the window and I quickly hid in the closet next to the stairs. He didn't even notice the open jar of pickles on the counter. He just walked right past them and went strait to his room.

After taking a quick ten minute shower I picked out what I was going to wear. I picked a black long sleeved, v neck sweater that would easily hide my little baby bump. Then I just picked the first pair of jeans I saw. My feet were a little sore so I grabbed my comfortable tennis shoes out of the closet and slipped them on. Then I quickly towel dried my hair which smelled like strawberries. I let it loosely fall down my back still dripping of water a little. Then I hoped in my car and made the drive to Port Angeles. I got there around eight thirty. I meet Kyle outside the movie theater. We had decided to go see Fired Up. I was still a little worried about Gaby but I put it off and made sure I had my phone on so that if she needed me I knew I would be there. Plus it was only a fifteen minute ride to the center.

Kyle paid for the popcorn and candy and drinks. I got more than I usually did which kind of embarrassed me a little but thankfully he didn't say anything about it. On our way into the stadium where our movie was playing Kyle took me to the side and told me "Bella I've been noticing that you've been a little down lately and im not pressuring you into talking to me about it but I do want you to know that im here if you need me to be there and im not if you don't want me there. Tonight I want you to do me a favor. I want you to just relax. Have fun. Be a normal teenager for a couple hours. I want to hear you laugh. I've never heard you make that noise before and I would love to be the one there when you finally do. Not a little or forced laugh. A true carefree laugh. So Bella, just do me this favor for the night and I promise I will not let you regret it."

His words were beautiful to me. They had so much emotion in them. I just nodded my head as I suppressed tears at his words. They made me feel safe, like he truly meant them. On the way into the movie I reached over and took Kyle by the hand. He looked down at me and gave me a huge grin. Then to my delight he placed a tiny, soft, gentle kiss on my forehead. It felt wonderful. The only thing I didn't like was that I got the vibe that he was trying to be careful with me. Like I was fragile or something.

I listened to his words and I let go for the night. It felt awesome to be able to sit in a movie theater and just laugh at the top of my lungs with all the other people there. Me and Kyle laughed and played around so much that we got popcorn thrown on us a few times. But that just made us laugh harder. The movie was really good, even though I missed half of it because Kyle kept pulling my hair and I would have to elbow him in the ribs every time he did this. When we left the movies we were still laughing and joking around. We decided just to pull into a tiny little restaurant next to the movies. As we sat and waited for our waiter to come we talked. He told me about his passion for guitar playing and how him and his older brother had once started a band but it didn't last long because neither one of them knew how to sing.

I told him about how I took those dreadful ballet classes as a child. But to my displeasure he talked me into admitting that I really did like them and the only reason I stopped was because I kept hurting myself. He tried to encourage me to try it again but I told him that wasn't going to be possible for a little while. He ended up paying for dinner that night no matter how much I tried to fight him on it. We stayed at our table for a little while just stalling. I don't think either one of us wanted to leave each others company just yet. We were having to much fun. Until he brought up my behavior. I thought he wasn't going to pressure me on this.

"So are you going to tell me why you've been so down lately or do I have to guess?" I sighed and dropped my head. "I thought you weren't going to pressure me on this." I said. "Im sorry Bella. I don't want to push you so if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to. I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help." he said looking down shyly. Without thinking I said the stupidest thing possible to have ever been said on the face of the earth. I said "Unless you have some parenting skills I don't think you can." as soon as the words came out of my mouth I looked up in shock and immediately regretted ever opening my big fat stupid cursed mouth. When I looked at him his eyes were wide in shock.

"What does that mean Bella?" he asked. "Nothing." I said gathering my stuff. "You know, im feeling a little sick. I think im gonna head home now. Its been really fun….." "Bella sit back down." he said standing and putting his hands on my shoulders to lower me back in my seat. "What does that mean Bella?" he asked again. I just looked at my shoes. I couldn't answer him just yet. There was a huge lump in my throat. He just stared at me. I could tell that he wasn't going to let me leave this spot until I gave him the truth. Even if it took all night. "Are you trying to tell me that your pregnant?" he asked. "Please Bella, don't lie to me. Are you pregnant?" "Yes." I said breaking into an automatic sob. I barely felt it when he grabbed me in his arms. I flung my arms around his neck and cried. Not as hard as I did the other day.

He didn't let me go until I myself pulled away. When I looked up into his eyes I didn't see hate or pity or any of the emotions I thought I would see. Instead I saw passion, love, care. I stared at these eyes for a long time. Mentally taking a picture of them. I will never forget the way those eyes are looking at me right now. After I was done crying we began to make our way out of the restaurant. When I got to my car Kyle grabbed me making me stop dead in my tracks. "Bella I meant what I said. Im here whether you just need someone to reach the top shelf and get the Caption Crunch for you. I don't care what it is, you call me and I promise ill be there. Whenever. Wherever. However. It doesn't matter. And I know you probably think were moving a little to fast but I just fill this chemistry with you and I……" I cut him off by gently pressing my lips to his causing me to nearly melt in his arms. They were so warm and soft. They felt amazing. Momentarily forgetting where I was, who I was and why I was here. Kyle was the one to pull away from the kiss.

"Im guessing either you feel the same way and want a second date or you were just trying to shut me up." I opened my eyes and looked up. "A little of both." I said smiling. He just suddenly pressed his lips to mine again. This time with more passion and need. When the make out session was done I found my fingers intertwined in his hair. One of his was on my lower back while the other held some of my tangled brown hair. I didn't want to let him go. To scared that he would just disappear and never come back. It happened once it can happen again. When we finally did pull away we both had huge silly grins on our faces. We kept our hands locked in place in each others hair. I couldn't believe he could still think of me this way after what I had just got done telling him. Part of me wanted to ask how he was going to deal with this. I mean would he stick around until the baby's born? What about after? Will he be there then? Or will he just abandon us just like _he_ did? I wanted to ask him these questions and get a straight answer. I couldn't set myself up for that kind of heartbreak again. Especially not if my child would get hurt in the process.

I decided to keep those questions to myself for now. I would be able to ask him these questions another time. And he'd be able to give me straight answers. I wanted to give him time to think about it a little bit. Get his head strait. Make sure this is what he wanted to do. I felt torn though. I didn't want to force him into an instant family. He wasn't even out of high school yet. I couldn't tell him that I needed him to be a father to my child or id hate him forever. This was my mistake. I didn't want anyone coming down with me. But then part of me wanted him there with me. Part of me wanted to share this moment with him. I wanted to be able to have a normal relationship with him. Even if we didn't end up together forever I would still want him there with me.

He gave me one last gentle kiss before opening my door and helping me in. "I think you should seriously think about getting a new car. This one looks a little to dangerous for you and the little one in there." he said looking at my car with a look of distaste. "I know. As much as I love the old thing, I don't think its really safe for a infant to be riding around in this humongous thing. I think its about time I get rid of the old thing. Problem is its not worth much and I don't really have the money for a new car." I said mentally counting how much was in my college fund. I wouldn't need it anymore anyway.

"Who knows Bella, miracles do happen. You should know that firsthand." By the tone in his voice I knew he was planning something. I hope he wasn't planning on buying a new car for me! Before I could question him about this he pressed his lips to mine one last time before saying goodnight and walking off into the darkness. I pulled out of the parking lot and made the long drive home. I checked my phone to make sure that I hadn't missed any calls or messages from Gaby. Nothing. I wondered if I should get worried or not but just then my phone rang. Without looking at caller id I answered it "Hello. Gaby. Are you there? Are you ok?" "Who the hell is Gaby. Isabella Marie Swan. I swear if your cheating on me ill rip your head off. You know what were through." I laughed my ass off when I heard Angie on the other end. "Sorry Angie. I was kinda expecting another call. My bad." "Yea. Yea. Just don't let it happen again." she said laughing. "Wow Angie. Whats gotten into you?" I asked wondering why she was in such a good mood.

"Im a little over excited. I want to know everything about the date. Tell me every single last detail." she said. I did a brief recap of the night for her. Starting from where I left Gaby to go meet Kyle. I left out the whole Alex thing because I didn't want to tell what wasn't mine to tell. She laughed and giggled. Oohhed and aahhd. And nearly screamed when I told her we kissed and that he knew about the baby. She got really hyper and insisted that she have a red maid of honor dress. The way she got so hyper made me think of Alice and what she'd do if she were here. Thinking her name made the whole in my chest rip open again. As I was driving I couldn't grip my torso. I just concentrated on Angie's voice. That seemed to help a little. We talked all the way to my house. Then Ben came and she said she would call me tomorrow seeing as how it was too late.

I went into the house and immediately went to my room. I became overrun by tiredness all of a sudden. As soon as I changed out of my clothes and into some sweatpants and a t shirt I fell asleep as my head hit the pillow. that's when the dreams came back.

_I was holding my baby in my arms. Kyle was standing over us smiling and playing with the baby's little fingers and toes. We were happy. Truly happy. A family. But that didn't last long because Edward came crashing through the door, growling his fiercest growl. His eyes were a deep shade of red and his clothes were blood stained. All I could do is watch as he devoured us one by one. I couldn't move or speak. I was in too much pain to do anything. Not even move as he tore our child apart the came for me._

RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG. I woke up with a start. I felt wet and sticky. I had awoken in a cold sweat once again. RRRIIINNNGGG. I looked over at my clock. It read four o clock in the morning. Who in the world would be calling at this hour. Closing my eyes I answered my phone. The voice on the other end sounded terrified. "Hello? Hello? Izzy? Please help Izzy please. You have to help me." Gaby said sobbing. I bolted upright as I figured out the voice belonged to Gaby. "Gaby what is it? Are you ok? Where are you? Im on my way." I said. I jumped out of bed not even waiting for an answer. She was silent for a moment. "Gaby are you ok?" I asked again. "I don't know." she said crying. "What happened?" I asked. "H-h-he hit me." she said crying. "Are you ok?" I asked becoming panicked. "How bad is it?" I said running downstairs and getting my keys off the counter. What she said next made me stop half way out the door. "I think im losing the baby." she screamed.

* * *

**AN: so theres chapter 5 hope you all like it. remember im trying to get as many reveiws as possible so please click that button and leave a message. lolz. just tell me what you guys think. also im looking for names for Bellas baby so please leave suggestions. it can be male or female. thanks everyone hope you like the story so far. ill try n have the next chapter up within the week but i dont kow yet so just cross ur fingers. anyway remember PLEASE REVEIW!!!**

**-Tink**


	6. Hes mine now love

**Hey guys sorri for tha wait. i keep getting major cases of writers block but i finally finished and heres chapter 6. hopefully u guys lyk it and reveiw. i should warn u by tha end of this chapter u might hate me but plz dont. tha next chapter will be great i promise.**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Hes mine now love

My heart nearly dropped to the floor and I froze mid walk in the door way. Things only got worse when my phone decided to die at the worst possible minute. "Gaby.. Gaby? Where are you?" I nearly screamed into the phone. All I heard was "Woods by La Push." before the phone died completely. I heard Charlie's hurried footsteps coming and decided it would be a good thing if he came with me. He had a worried expression on his face. It was obvious that my yelling woke him up. He still had sleep in his eyes. "Wake up the whole neighborhood why don't you Bells. Whats wrong?" I didn't have time to explain I threw his gun holder thing at him and dragged him to the car.

He asked me what was wrong the whole way there but I couldn't talk. Worry was disabling my voice. I drove as fast as I could which wasn't quite fast considering the dinosaur I called a car. When we finally got there I motioned for Charlie to come on. We got out the car and I headed straight for the woods. I forgot how huge it was in here. I don't think the two of us alone were going to be able to find her. I asked Charlie if he had his phone. He searched his pockets and handed it to me. I dialed Angela's number. She answered on the fifth ring. "Bells do you know what time it is? Why the hell are you calling so late?" "Its Gaby Angie. She's missing. She's hurt and she's pregnant and she missing. You have to help me." panic was strong in my voice now. "What happened? Where are you? I'm on my way." I could hear her shuffling to put on clothes in the background. I explained everything about what happened with Alex and the phone call. Told her we were at the woods close to La Push and told her to round up anyone she could.

We were going to need a lot of help tonight. Charlie also called the police station and told them to send a search party down. We began looking for Gaby. We screamed her name at the top of our lungs but no one answered. And on the down side we didn't have any flashlights so calling her name was all we could do until help came. We were in the woods for about twenty minutes when we heard sirens and about seven police cars pulled up. People rushed out of the cars and we ran to meet them. That's when Angie and some other cars pulled up and out came Angie, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Taylor, Kyle and Eric. They must have been speeding because there was no way they would have gotten here that fast.

They came and rushed to my side. Charlie started filling in all the police officers and my friends. "Her name is Gaby. She's about sixteen, seventeen years old. She's about five months pregnant and she's been beaten. Apparently her boyfriend hit her. She called my daughter scared and convinced she was losing her baby so I think its best we get a medical team up her ASAP. We tried calling out to her before you got here but we never got an answer so either she's very far out or she's unconscious so keep your eyes open. Anything unusual you check it out. Find something call out to us where you are. Everyone got it?"

Everyone nodded and one of the officers took out her phone and dialed a number and told whoever was on the other line where we were and to get here fast. The officers handed everyone flashlights and we began our search. Everywhere you turned there were people calling out Gaby's name and every time I would get more panicked because no one answered. Charlie and Angie tried to get me to sit down several times but I told them I wasn't sitting until we found Gaby. I traveled through the dirt feeling around blindly. I tripped a few times and scratched up my knees pretty bad but that wasn't stopping me. I had to find her.

We were searching about an hour when we heard a scream. "I THINK I GOT HER." I ran where the voice came from. About three minutes later I found them. It was Jessica who made the call. She was leaning over a unconscious body. I ran to them as fast as I could. There was blood everywhere. Her face was swollen so much that you couldn't even recognize her. You couldn't see her beautiful light brown eyes. Or her remarkably long eyelashes. She was all bruised up. There was a huge gash above her left eyebrow that gushed out blood nonstop.

The back of her head was bleeding to. It was swollen to the size of a baseball. I was surprised at how much blood was mixed into her waist length wavy black hair with caramel brown highlights. When I looked down I nearly fainted when I saw even more blood on her pants. That's when Charlie came into site. He ran over to us with a medical bag and began tending to Gaby the best he could. I was surprised to see that he knew what he was doing. He tried to stop the bleeding above her eyebrow first but not even five minutes later the medical crew came. They checked her vital signs. Her pupils were already dilated and they could barley feel her pulse. They began to put her on a stretcher but were careful to move her because they didn't know if anything was broken. There was about five people caring the stretcher. I held Jessica's hand because I could tell she was scared by what she saw. She had been doing chest compressions when I came. She had silent tears running down her face.

When we got back to the ambulance everyone else was already there. I noticed a few of the La Push residents had come to help. I noticed Jacob there. Charlie must have called Billy. I didn't look at any of the other faces because they were putting Gaby in the ambulance and I sure in hell was going with her. The guy in the ambulance stopped me before I got in. "Only family allowed miss." I got so angry at this that I nearly screamed "Damn it I am her sister now move out the way and lets get her to the hospital before she dies." he stepped aside and let me in. As soon as I was in they closed the doors and took off. They began sticking needles in her everywhere. They couldn't find a good enough vain for the IV.

As we pulled up to the hospital doctors and nurses rushed to us. They carried her away to a room and told me family or not I wasn't allowed in the room. They said id have to wait in the waiting room. Frustrated I stormed off to the waiting room where Angie, Charlie, Ben, Kyle, Jessica, and Mike were all waiting. Jessica was staring down at her hands which were stained with Gaby's blood. Her face was still red from crying so much. I sat down in one of the chairs and waited. That's all I could do. Wait and hope and pray that her and the baby were fine. My adrenaline was pumping so much that I couldn't cry yet. I couldn't process any of it.

It felt like forever before the doctor came out to talk with us. "Is Gabrielle's sister in here?" he asked as he walked in. I stood up along with everyone else there. "That's me." I said. "You might want to sit down." he said to me motioning to a chair. Oh god. She's dead. "Your sister suffered a lot of blows to the head. We were able to stop the bleeding and stabilize her. Her right arm was crushed so we had to do surgery to reconstruct her bones. We also put a cast on it. She lost an incredible amount of blood. We did a few transfusions so she should be fine in that area. I should let you know though, she took a massive blow to the stomach. She started to hemorrhage and being left out in the woods like that made her catch an infection. If she doesn't take to the medicine to get rid of the infection we might have to get rid of the baby if were going to save her and right now, If we took the child out, there's almost a guarantee that the child would die."

I felt my body go numb and the adrenaline where off as I began to cry. They would have to kill her baby? How could that be? You cant kill one person to save another. Especially not mother and child. It just wasn't right. I felt my knees give away and I fell to the floor finally letting the darkness engulf me. It happened so quickly. Almost as if it was waiting for me. When I woke up I was in a hospital bed. Great. Gaby could be dieing and I was stupid enough to pass out. Get a hold of yourself Izzy. Wait. Whoa. Where'd that come from. I guess I liked the name more than I thought.

"Bella? Bella are you ok? Can you hear me?" I slowly opened my eyes, cringing as the light hit them. When I finally succeeded to opening them all the way I saw Kyle standing over me. Now I felt even guiltier. It had to be no later than five in the morning. As I began stretching out my arms, memories from only hours ago came flooding back. I bolted upright and yelled Gaby's name. Kyle tried to calm me down but I wouldn't listen to him. I jumped out of bed and ran for the door squealing as the IV was ripped from my arm. It hurt like hell but I kept going. I opened the door and ran but collided with someone. I looked up. It was Charlie. I struggled to get loose but he wouldn't let me. "Bella, Bella, calm down. She's ok Bells. She's ok. Calm down." he whispered in my ear.

I wanted to make sure for myself. They could have been lying to me. Charlie still wouldn't let me go so I let him drag me back to bed. As he sat me down on the bed he began filling me in on Gaby. "The doctors say that she is stable and she should be fine. She has responded to the medicine but not enough to determine if she can keep the baby. She's in and out of consciousness and she keeps asking for you _Izzy_."

"I need to get to her then. If she's asking for me I need to be there for her. Let me see her dad please let me see her." he just looked at me before saying "No honey. You need your rest. Lay back down and I promise you can see her when your up to it." "But im up for it now. If she needs me dad I have to be there." I could tell he wasn't going to budge by the look in his eyes. I decided to give up seeing as how it was doing no good to argue. I lay back down and close my eyes. The faster I get to sleep the faster I can get to Gaby. I couldn't get to sleep so me and Kyle talked. I was happy he stayed. We talked about everything. Even the baby. I told him a thousand times that he could get out now and there would be no hard feelings but each time he told me he wanted to stick around. He said he always wondered what it would be like to be a dad.

I thought he was crazy. What teenager wants to be a dad. He said he never really had a family of his own before seeing as how he was adopted. Of course he had family but the only thing to prove this was a piece of paper. He didn't look like any of them, didn't act like them either. He said he wants at least one person he knows is always going to stick around no matter what. I knew that if I was going to do this I would be happy to do it with him. He was a great person and he would make the perfect father figure for my baby…our baby. That's what it was now. Mine and Kyle's baby, not mine and _his_baby. He would grow up knowing only Kyle. Never Edward. The man that truly helped create him.

Maybe I was selfish to keep it from both of them but if it meant keeping him safe from any kind of pain I would do it a hundred times over. Just to insure that he didn't have to suffer mentally nor physically. I couldn't help but wonder as to what the Cullen's would do if they found out I was pregnant. There has never been a child like mine before. Knowing Carlisle he would want to study him. Badly. And knowing Rosalie she would want him. Badly. What would they do to get what they wanted? Would they honestly take him from me, thinking I was unfit to raise him myself? He obviously wasn't going to be a normal child. But would they just take him? No they couldn't. There not like that. I couldn't picture them stealing my child from me. I also couldn't picture them ever leaving me but they did. Maybe the Cullen's aren't as great as I thought they were.

Maybe the Cullen's were just people. Not angelic gods. Maybe they were more capable of causing pain then I gave them credit for. As I lay on the uncomfortable hospital bed I held my torso as tight as I could without hurting the baby. I had the strangest sensation that I was falling apart. The hole in my heart ached more than I would ever imagine possible. I looked over to see Kyle sleeping with his head rested on the bed. I decided it was now or never. I broke down into quiet sobs. Careful not to let Kyle hear or feel me. I knew I would never stop crying and hurting over them. I would learn to deal in the future but I would never stop. They were my family.

In between the sobs I finally drifted off into a dreamless, peaceful sleep. Before I knew it I was being woken by a slight tugging on my arm. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around to see the nurse changing my IV. "Sorry to wake you hon. We just wanted to give you some antibiotics to make sure you don't pass out again." she said sweetly. I smiled at her and turned my head as she stuck the needle into my arm. As I looked around I noticed there was no one in the room. I found an opening and I took it. "Do you know anything about my fri…sister? My sister. Gabrielle?" I asked hoping for a straight answer. "The one that was brung in for domestic violence?" she asked and I nodded my head. "I don't think I should be the one to tell you this but she's not looking so good. She's still in and out of consciousness. She's taken to the medicine a little more but still not enough. Right now the doctors don't think her daughter is going to make."

"Her daughter?" I asked stunned. "I had the honor of confirming it only an hour ago." she said smiling. I smiled back. Wow. Gaby's gonna have a little girl. It would be the coolest thing if we had girls together but honestly I think im gonna have a boy. I wonder if anyone's told Gaby yet. "Does she know?" I asked as the nurse was on her way out. She turned around and shook her head before walking out of the room. I wanted to be the one to tell her. I cant wait to see the look on her face. I cant wait to just see her face period. Just to make sure she's going to be ok.

As I was contemplating different ways to tell her my mom walked through the door. She ran to my side and squeezed me tightly in her arms. I felt my shirt become wet with tears as she sobbed into my shirt. I rubbed her back soothingly. I couldn't help but smile. This is how it always was with us. Her the one breaking down for the world to see and me the one offering the comfort. It may seem odd but this brought me comfort. Hope. Hope for a normal life after the baby comes. Hope that not much will change.

She stayed in my room for a long time. We caught up on whats been going on the last few months. She didn't know I was pregnant so it was kinda weird and hard to have to tell her. We talked about Phil, Jacksonville, the baby, Kyle. Everything. It was kind of an information overload for her but she handled it better than expected. She was actually ok with it. I thought she would accuse me of making the same mistakes she did but she didn't put herself in it once. She concentrated on doing her best to comfort me. It worked. Just knowing that she was really trying made me happy. She held me in her arms and told me that everything was gonna be ok and that she couldn't wait till she got to see her grandchild. Talking about the baby made me remember Gaby.

I felt a sudden urge to see her. I lifted out of my moms arms and looked towards the door. "You can go see her now Bell. She's been asking for you. She's had a few other visitors but you're the one she wants to see." I felt surprised that my mom knew what I wanted. It was like finally the roles were reversed. It was like she was finally the mom and me the daughter. She helped me up out of bed. I had been sitting so long my legs were numb. It had been almost two days since Gaby's accident. My mom helped me down the hall to Gaby's room. When I got there I felt silent tears falling down my face. She looked horrible. She had bruises and cuts all over her face.

She looked so fragile just laying there. Broken. She looked like she was asleep so I just planned on sitting by her side until she woke up. As I began to sit down in the chair Gaby began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked around nearly jumping out of bed as she saw me. "Oh my gosh Izzy you're here. When they told me you passed out I was so scared. Are you ok? Is the baby?" she went on. "Im fine Gaby. So is my baby. don't worry about us, just worry about you and getting yourself better." I told her. "There gonna have to kill the baby aren't they?" she asked, her voice breaking. I didn't know what to tell her. They didn't know if they were gonna have to or not. But the nurse said the way things look she's not gonna make it. Then I remembered something. I hope this takes her mind off everything for a little while. "Gaby guess what? I talked to the nurse and she told me that you were having…..a little girl." as I told her that she was going to have a daughter I saw her face light up with joy and excitement.

We stayed in her room talking until my dad came in with news about Alex. "We got him. Found him in a cabin a little farther out in the woods. He's on his way to the station right now. Oh and Gaby there's someone here for you." he moved out of the way to reveal a tall man. He had the same black hair as Gaby. The same eyes too. He sprinted across the room and took Gaby In his arms. "Jeremiah?" she gasped. "Por que estas aqui?" "I missed you sis." he said. I was taken aback by this. I never knew Gaby had a brother. "I thought mommy and papi wouldn't let you see me?" she questioned. "They don't know im here. They'd go loco if they knew" he said with a small chuckle. Gaby grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into another hug. He only pulled away to say "Malos matarlo. I promesa. A me no me importa. Malos matarlo. Lo digo en serio. Que tiene que pagar." he said the words so fast they slurred together. "Calmarse." Gaby said laying a hand on his shoulder. "Estoy bien Jeremiah." she said calmly.

"He could have killed you Relly, you are not ok. Im gonna talk to mommy and papi and your coming home. I don't care what you say. Your coming home and that's that. Ill keep an eye on you. don't worry." he said. "No Quiero Jeremiah. No Quiero volver a la casa. Quiero estar con la senora Mary." he looked confused. "I thought you wanted to come back?" he said. "I did but now I wanna stay. Besides mommy doesn't want me there." she said looking down and twiddling her thumbs. "Que quiere que regrese. Ella es lo siento. Papi too. We all want you to come home Relly. We love you. Mommy and papi overreacted. We need you there with us. Safe. Please Relly come home." he begged her. "I cant. I'm sorry but I cant." he looked as if he wanted to cry. that's when he finally noticed I was in the room. "Hola?" he said. "Ella no habla espanol." Gaby told him. "Who are you?" he asked. "Jeremiah, be nice." "I didn't mean it that way." he said chuckling. "Its ok. I'm Bel…Izzy. I'm Izzy." I told him. "Nice to meet you Izzy." he said reaching over to shake my hand. "Can you please tell my sister that it would be safer if she came back home." "And can you please tell my brother that I don't want to go home. Alex was caught so ill be safe there." "Can you tell my sister that we miss her and want her to come home." "Can you please tell my brother that I missed him too but I cant go home." "Can you plea…" "Can you guys please stop using me as your messenger monkey." I said chuckling. They looked at each other and began to laugh as well.

I sat there and talked to Jeremiah and Gaby for a little while. It was actually fun. He told me stories about how when Gaby was five she fell out the window thinking she was superman breaking her arm and leg. "Wow Gaby, first of all super_man_'s a _boy_ and second of all humans that are in there right mind cannot fly." I said holding my ribs because they were hurting so much from laughing. It was hilarious. Who tries to jump out a window so they can fly like superman. I could picture a mini Gaby spreading her arms like wings and diving from a window.

Jeremiah also told me about the time when Gaby was two and thought she was a boy so she walked around the house with her brothers boxers on for a week. They took pictures of it and Jeremiah promised that the next time he saw me he would bring them. I couldn't wait to see them. I was a little anxious to see Gaby in her boxers. Oh wait that didn't come out right. Not her boxers her brothers boxers. Im just gonna shut up now. When visiting hours were over Jeremiah quickly said his goodbyes because his mother was calling him worried about where he was. We had the nurse put me and Gaby in the same room so that it wouldn't strain her to get up and sneak to my room which I'm sure she would have done.

We tried to go to sleep because honestly I was exhausted and I could tell Gaby was too. I really hope she's taking to the medicine more. This babies the only true tie she has left to family. Her parents kicked her out when they found out and forbade her older brother and sister to ever see her again. So far only Jeremiah broke that promise to his parents. Her sister Amelia hasn't been seen since then. Gaby was the baby of the family so it really hurt her. I could tell there would be nothing left to her if her daughter died. Thinking about Gaby's situation made me think about the picture on the wall at the center. The one with Mrs. Mary and her two baby girls. The ones that ….died. Allison and Ashlynn. Those were there names. I desperately wanted to know what had happened to them.

"Gaby, you up?" I said turning around and reaching over to click the desk lamp on. "Yea." she said turning around and cringing as the light came on. "Can I ask you something?" "Yea. Of course." she said sitting up. "How did Mrs. Mary's babies die?" I asked curiously. She looked at me for a second then looked down. "They were killed by a drunk driver. Mary was out getting groceries. She strapped the girls in and pulled out of the lot. About ten minutes away from her house she stopped at a red light. A drunk driver ran the red light and hit them. Mary was pretty banged up but the girls didn't make it."

I dropped my head. I couldn't help feeling sorry for Mrs. Mary. She lost everything in that car accident. Gaby said not long after the accident Mary sank into a deep depression and her husband couldn't handle it so he left her. She was all alone now. Nobody there for her. As I digested was Gaby had just told me I fell asleep and again was overpowered by another dream.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." I was rocking my baby in his rocking chair singing to him. He looked up at me with those adoring green eyes. It was nighttime and Kyle was asleep in our bed. Everything was perfect. I admired the shiny new ring on my ring finger. I had the best life. Husband and son who I loved dearly. Then the scene changed. Not much, but there was a shadow figure in my window. As the moonlight shone on the figures face my heart dropped and my hands tightly clutches my son to my chest. There he stood. Like he was there all night. Just like old times. Edward stood there hastily switching views between me and my newborn son. Then he started to walk near me. My heart broke when I took in his expression. He looked pissed. I held my son tighter, contemplating what to do. I wanted to scream but I knew if I put Kyle in his notice he would kill him for sure. As he stopped in front of me he held out his hands. I turned away terrified. "Give me my child you slut. How dare you keep me from him. He's mine. You cant take care of him. Your nothing. I did right by leaving you. Now give me the child before I have to hurt you and your precocious husband. Give me the child Bella. Now." I knew this would only make him madder but I turned away even more hurt by his words. This wasn't my Edward. This was a stranger. I didn't know him. "Fine Bella. Were gonna have to do this the hard way I guess. I would have just left you to live your life but since you want to make things difficult I guess I have to kill you now." I turned around at his words shocked. He took a step towards me and I took a step back. He smiled. "You cant run love." he said before lunging on me and draining me of my blood. When he was done he threw me to the side like a piece of trash. It was amazing how he did this so quietly. Kyle was still sound asleep in bed. The last thing I saw was a pair of blood red eyes standing over me with a blue bundle in his arms. I tired to scream but failed. Everything went black and my slowed down. "He's mine now love"_

"NO. NO. YOU CANT HAVE HIM. HE'S MINE. BRING HIM BACK TO ME. PLEASE EDWARD BRING HIM BACK."

"Izzy. Izzy. Please calm down. Whats wrong. Izzy please talk to me. Izzy." Gaby sobbed with me. But I was motionless in her arms. I couldn't move, couldn't talk. This was the worst dream I've had in my life. Could he really do that to me. To his child. There was only one way to find out. Wait. I had to wait till I had my child and make sure I kept Edward as far away from us as possible. For the rest of our lives Edward was never going to come near me or my child.

* * *

**so wat did u think of chapter 6. hopefully u guys didnt hate it. plz let me no. lyk i promised tha next chapter will b great. its gonna b from edwards pov so it shuld b good....i hope. i no its about time rite. lol well let me no wat u think. all thoughts are welcumed. thanx guys.**

**-Tink-**


	7. Not prepared

**Hey guys sorry its been so long since i updated. had some personel issues but im gonna try to update more often thanx 2 sum friendly advice. as promised heres chapter 7 from Edwards POV. **

* * *

Chapter 7 - Not Prepared

Edward POV

I sat on my filthy hotel bed staring at the ceiling. That's how I spent my days now. Doing nothing. That's all I could do. I could barely function anymore, its like everything in me shut down. Every since we left, I've been a mess and my family notices and does there best to hide that they know. But in case they forgot I can see everything in there heads. I left about a week after we moved. I couldn't stand it there. We were all in our own personal hell. Esme didn't smile much anymore. Before you could never get a smile to leave her face, now that smile was unfamiliar to us all. We all missed it. It was even more proof that she was a good person….and mother. Alice didn't annoy me as much which would be a good thing if it wasn't under such circumstances. She didn't even go shopping anymore and that's saying something.

Emmett didn't like to joke around anymore. He was more serious and took a lot more things offensively. He tried to hide it but sometimes I heard him saying that that was his and her thing. He just didn't feel right doing it without her. Jasper thought everything was his fault. I used to hear him arguing with himself about weather or not he should leave. If I was normal I would have convinced him to stay but im not. A little after I left Jasper and Alice took off to spend some time with our cousins. The Denali clan. Carlisle spent more time at work than he did at home. That also hurt Esme. He would take late shifts at the hospital and sometimes even go on business trips which he never used to do. He would be gone for days sometimes.

Even Rosalie wasn't herself. She was actually caring. When she thought I wasn't around she would think about her. She would think about the family. Me mostly. It was one of the first times I was in her head that she wasn't actually thinking about herself. She actually missed her. Even Jasper could tell when he was around her. That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave. Id dealt with the depression, the guilt, the sadness. All of it. But then it got to be too much for me. I left Alaska….my family. I came to South America, not wanting to be that far from them. Then I got the news that about 3 weeks after I left Rosalie and Carlisle got into a huge argument and her and Emmett left for Paris. Now Carlisle and Esme were all alone and it was all my fault.

I should have let them stay with her. It would have made everyone happier. But would it have been safe for her? No, it would not have been. I've put her through enough danger, I wont do it anymore. The moment I left her in those woods I made a vow to myself…I will never be the cause of her pain again. I will never let her get hurt again. If it meant that I had to die mentally then so be it. She will be able to have a normal life. With the things I cant give her. She will go to college, get a great job, meet a nice guy, get married and eventually become a mother. She never really wanted to but once she finds a man that can convince her that its not so bad she will be all for it.

I slowly got off the bed and went to my dresser. I picked up the suitcases and packed my stuff. Alice had called a few days ago and practically demanded me to get home. She said everyone's coming back for a few days. I couldn't say no to her. She has a very successful way of getting what she wants. So here I am. Getting ready to go to the place I've been running away from for almost four months now and I am not prepared. I dread going back there. I hope they learned how to control there thoughts because if I hear one more thought about her I swear im gonna die. I have my own thoughts about her I don't need there's too.

I was currently in Venezuela. I could run to Alaska with no problems. I loved to run anyway. I loved to feel the wind on my face. Loved the exhilaration of not being in control or being careful. I guess I just loved to run away. I guess that was my thing. As I ran from Venezuela to Alaska I let my mind prepare for the charade I had to put up. I had to store my love away in a chest and put her in the back of my mind. I locked away all thoughts of her. I locked away the way she smiled. They were her beautiful muddy brown eyes would light up every time she saw me. Locked away the way she was so selfless. Always caring for others safety more than her own.

"EDWARD" Alice and Esme screamed at the same time as they saw me walk up the driveway. I couldn't help but smile. The way Alice jumped up and down and ran to me almost knocking me over was just hilarious. She always could make me laugh. Even when I didn't want to. I guess that was a brother sister thing. Me and Rosalie seem to be missing that particular part of being siblings. Were more the kind that annoy each other till it gets boring. "Oh my gosh I missed you so much." Alice said into my chest. She would not let me go for anything. "Its only been four months Alice." I said trying to sooth her because her body was shaking from the tearless sobs.

"I know but…we've never been away from each other that long. I missed you so much. I wanted to call or come check up on you but no one could find you." she said in a rush as the sobs came again. We stood there in the driveway just holding on to each other until Esme came over and decided it was her turn to harass me. I could see the joy in her face as she hugged me and for a split second the smile that we all loved was there. But just as it came it was gone in a matter of seconds. My mother grabbed me by the hand and led me into the house.

When I walked through the door I was surprised to see that the house hadn't changed since the last time I was here. It still had the impossibly beautiful mix of colors covering the walls that Esme picked out. It still had all the family portraits for the past hundred years all over the walls. I was glad to see that our graduation caps still hung in the family room. Esme looked up at me and smiled. I forced a smile back hoping she wouldn't see how much effort it was taking to be put there. If she did notice she didn't say anything. She just turned her head.

"Your fathers waiting for you. He's in the study. He wants to talk to you before Emmett and Rose arrive." I nodded my head and made my way to the stairs only to be stopped by Esme. "Um..Edward, the study's just down the hall." when I looked in her eyes I saw pain. I cant believe I just did that. How could I forget. Ugh im such an idiot. "Ur…right mom. I remember now." I said trying to ease the tension. Then I made my way down the hall until I got to the study. Carlisle was sitting behind his desk reading a book. Without looking up from his book he motioned for me to sit down.

I walked at a human pace not wanting to hear what he had to say. When I finally got to the chair I sat in it and looked up at my father. He had already put down his book and was looking at me. "Son I know its been hard for you, its been hard for us to. Bella was part of the family and it hurt us to leave." I felt my un-beating heart drop and fought the urge to run out of the house screaming. I couldn't even think her name let alone hear it aloud. "We all miss her Edward. We've all been affected by her absence but son im begging you, please let it go this week. Its hurting everyone. You mostly. This week will be about us. The family. Bella is part of our family but she's not here right now. I get that its hard for you but its hard for us to. This family has been damaged greatly and this week is all about repairing that wound. Please Edward, promise me that you will at least try and put effort into healing. If not for us, for you. We all hate seeing you this way. I mean look at you. You look as if you haven't hunted in months. Please Edward. Im begging you. Try."

It was like I was in a trance. I wasn't in control of myself. I couldn't feel my body. It was as if I was outside of myself watching someone else portray me. I watched him nod his head to my father. I watched him get up at vampire speed and leave the house. I watched him run, run, run till the moon replaced the sun. I watched him run away from his family. I stood there and watched him stop in the middle of nowhere, drop to his knees and scream to the sky. I listened as he cursed the heavens for making him this way. I cringed as he destroyed everything in sight. I wondered who this monster was. Who had replaced me? This man standing before me sobbing as if he were dieing and wishing he could, was a stranger to me.

Is this the man that my family had to live with? Is this who they saw on a daily basis? I couldn't believe my eyes. How could I be so selfish. What have I done to my family? I killed them. Maybe not physically but mentally they were gone. I would bring them back. I would revive them. If it took me ten thousand years I would bring them back. I would not show them that I was dieing inside. I would not tell them what I was planning to do the moment…..Bella….died. I would put on a brave face and smile when necessary, laugh when appropriate and joke when able. I would not hurt them again.

I got off the ground and decided to cool off before I headed home. So I ran some more. Not to run away this time. Just to feel the wind in my face. I checked the watch Carlisle had given me for my birthday. It was almost midnight. I decided if I was going back it should be now rather than later. I headed in the direction of my home. I didn't know what I was going to say to Esme or Carlisle. Im sure they would be hurt and disappointed by my reaction to that little conversation.

As I got closer to the house I was able to hear there thoughts. They were all about me. Even Rosalie's. They were all worried about me. If they keep thinking like this I think ill have to find an excuse to leave early. As I began walking closer to the house everyone became still. They could hear me coming. Then unaware that I already heard there thoughts, they all began thinking of random things. As I walked in to the house. I felt the tension build. No one was looking at me which made it obvious that they were trying to hard. I didn't really feel like talking so I just walked past them like I didn't notice anything and went to my room.

My stuff was already unpacked and hanging in the closet. There was a fresh set of towels and washcloths on my dresser so I decided to take a shower. Im ashamed to say that when I looked in the mirror it was clear that I needed one. And that's really saying something when you're a vampire and you never need baths. Well I needed one. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants out my dresser and picked a towel and washcloth then headed down the hall for the bathroom. Once inside I quickly turned the water on. I put it as hot as it would go.

As I undressed and got in I tried to stop myself from reading my family's mind but I was unsuccessful. They were all thinking of random things again. Carlisle was reciting the book he was reading earlier. Esme was going through the steps of making a blue print for a new house. Alice was translating Romeo and Juliet into Greek. Emmett was trying to think of new pranks to pull. He didn't put much effort into it though. Rosalie was translating To Kill A Mockingbird into sign language. Jasper was the only one that was acting normal. Well normal as to be expected. He was concentrating on everyone's moods. Trying to calm us all.

I felt grateful to him for trying to help out. The water felt oddly good against my skin. It was warm. I wondered what would happen if I were to stay here throughout the trip. When I felt like I had been in the shower too long I got out and put the sweatpants on and headed strait to my room. Before I got there I was pulled into Rose's room. I stood there dumbfounded as Rose paced the floor looking as if she wanted to say something. Before I got the chance to read her mind she blurted out "Edward im sorry im such a heartless bitch. I didn't really mean to be that mean to Bella. I really liked her Edward. She was good for you. For all of us Edward. Please can we go back. I cant believe im saying this but I actually miss her Edward. I miss Bella and I know you do too or else we wouldn't be in this situation. So please Edward lets go back." she said whining like a four year old would when she didn't get her way.

I stood there dumbfounded. I couldn't process what Rose just said. I cant believe Rose of all people is trying to make me change my mind about going back. I almost jumped for joy, grabbed Rose and ran all the way back to…Bella. But I didn't. I couldn't. I could never put her in danger. Besides its been four months, she's probably already moved on. "We cant Rose. Im sorry but we just cant. I promised to stay away from her and make as though I never existed. Im going to keep good on that promise until something happens that makes me HAVE to change my mind. I hurt her enough. It will only hurt worse if we go back. Im sorry Rose but I cant do it. And I cant let you do it either."

I was surprised because when I finished I looked Rose in the eyes and I could tell that if it were possible she would be crying right now. That's when I got confused. Rose hated Bella. Why would she miss her? Why would she cry for her? Why would she want to go back? If it were also possible I would have a headache by now. Rosalie huffed in defeat and sat at the end of her bed. Stupid vampire. She thought. "Hey, I heard that." I said grinning. That's when Rosalie did something I would never think she would do at a time like this. She laughed. She laughed so hard it was hilarious. I had to join in. She was rolling around in the bed clutching her sides. I knew they didn't hurt but the more we acted human the more human habits we picked up. I couldn't help but laugh at her. It was too funny. We were laughing at nothing really. Then we laughed even more because we didn't know what we were laughing at.

By the time Rose settled down her hair was a mess. It was in messy tangles surrounding her face. It was like golden ringlets. I have to admit, it was kinda cute. Then I had to laugh more because it was funny the way she looked like that. I guess we weren't missing this part of being siblings after all. When we finally settled down I went and put a shirt on and went to the family room. Then we all just sat there and watched one of our favorite movies. It was hilarious because it was a mystery and Emmett being the child he was kept yelling at the TV every time the character did something he didn't approve of. We watched this movie a thousand times and Emmett still had no idea what it was about. We never told him because of our own selfish reasons. It was just too funny when Emmett would curse the tv with words you wouldn't think he knew. It was too funny.

When the movie was over we all decided to go hunt. Since I needed it the most I didn't hesitate. Rose decided to stay behind claiming that she had went right before they arrived. I sensed there was something wrong because she was blocking me. I didn't really think much of it seeing as how I was very thirsty. We all said goodbye to Rose then made our way into the woods for our dinner. We decided to hunt outside of the city because the woods were very small and there was a high school camping trip going on. We decided not to risk it so we made or way out of the city.

We found a nice woods with a great supply of mountain lion. I hadn't hunted in so long I think I forgot how good this taste. I let my animal instincts take over and took down the nearest overgrown cat I saw. I couldn't believe how thirsty I was. I felt like I haven't ate in years. I felt my body get stronger as the warm liquid made its way down my throat. I could sense my eyes changing from pitch black to a rich caramel. Everyone was done before me so I told them to just go back home and I would be there a little later. They all took off gracefully. As I watched them disappear into the trees I couldn't help but feel that something bad was about to happen.

I continued to feed, blaming that feeling on the thirst. I finished about thirty minutes later. I pushed the dead mountain lion off of me and began my run home. It felt so good to run by myself. This was the only time I was allowed to let my feelings out. As I ran I allowed myself to think of Bella. Saying her name was getting a little easier. Well at least in my head it was. As I ran I knew if it were possible I would be crying right now. I still couldn't shake the feeling that something very bad was happening. As I got closer to the house I heard hushed voices.

Carlisle seemed very upset. He was talking with someone. I couldn't tell what was going on because everyone was blocking me again. That feeling in my stomach that was telling me to run for it was growing stronger but I ignored it. As I got closer I could hear what Carlisle was saying. "How could you do that Rosalie Hale. You know he's going to kill you. This week was supposed to be about the family. I am very disappointed in you young lady." "Carlisle I had to, and she is part of our family. How do you expect us to get back to our lives when were all a episode of the living dead. I mean come on Carlisle were all practically zombies."

"But that's not up to you. Its too dangerous for her to be around us. Its none of your business. Its up to your brother." Carlisle said. "Oh screw my brother. Obviously he's not in his right mind or we wouldn't be in this situation." "Rose--" "No Carlisle. Im tired of not having a say. I know I hated Bella but look whats its doing to my family. My love for you all out beats the hate by millions and I will do whatever I have to." Rose said. "That doesn't mean you had to call her." "YOU CALLED HER?" I screamed as I bust through the door.

I couldn't believe she would do something so stupid. Right now I felt like detaching her golden locks from her head. I swear if I could I would have ripped her head off years ago. I swear she's the only vampire I know who's actually bipolar. One second you cant remember why she's a pain in the ass then she does something and you remember. "I cant believe you would do something so stupid. We just had this conversation Rose. Whats your problem? I cant believe you did that. Ugh why do you have to be so stupid Rose. I swear I don't know how Emmett puts up with you all the time." I could tell that one hurt her. As soon as I said it I wished I could take it back.

I watched as her face became distorted with pain and she looked away from me. I couldn't take it back though. The damage had been done. I heard Emmett let out a low growl as he came and took her by the hand. I sat on the couch and put my head in my hands. I felt like ripping that girls head off and if the family wasn't here to witness I probably would have.

"I just called to check on her Edward. Make sure she was safe. Its not like I begged and pleaded for her to take us back. I just wanted to make sure she was ok. She sounded happy. She was laughing and everything. You got what you wanted now can you at least try to be happy." Rose said with a hint of attitude in her voice. I could tell my comment hit her hard. But I was still so angry at her. "I don't care why you did it Rose. The fact is that you went against everything I told you and did it anyway. So she was happy then. But what if your little phone call messed her up. Gosh I cant believe you Rose." I said standing on my feet and walking away.

As I walked away I muttered to my self "I don't know how im gonna make it through the week." "Don't worry. You wont have to. Just before you got here me and Emmett decided it would be best if we headed back to Paris." that stopped me. I whiled around just in time to see Emmett's confused look. I tried to read there minds but both of them were blocking me. "What do you mean your leaving?" I asked giving up on there thoughts. "We think it would be better if we left. We already booked a flight and packed our stuff." I had to admit I did think it would be better if she left now. At least to give me enough time to cool off. But I still had this feeling that she was hiding something from me. I wanted to know what it was but I was too angry to even look at her right now.

I stood there and watched as my brother and sister said there goodbyes. Esme and Alice were a mess. They would have been crying again. I couldn't help but feel that this would be one of the last times I saw my brother and sister but my pride wouldn't let me stop them. As they got into Emmett's jeep and sped away I felt that there was something even more horrible coming.

* * *

**So there it is. i dont realli think i did gud on that one. plz let me no wat u thought of it and how i could improve the next chapter. its goin 2 b from Bella POV. you will get 2 hear Bella and Roses conversation 2. i promise i will TRY to make updates sooner but i cant promise that they actually will but i will do my best. thanx guys.**

**-Tink**


	8. His voice

**Hey guys. i realli like the reveiws im getting. keep them cuming. as promised i tried to update faster so hears chapter 8. just a warning so that u guys dont get confused the coming chapters are going to be fast forwarded to the birth of the baby. well heres the chapter. enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8 - His voice

Bella POV

I was currently four months one week and three days pregnant. I've been keeping count. What can I say. Im excited about the birth of my child. I am a little scared of what he will be considering what his father was, but nothing unusual has happened with my pregnancy yet. I made a promise to myself that if something did happen I would try to find the Cullen's. I knew that if he turned out to be more than human I wouldn't be able to take care of him myself. I would need all the help I could get. But because nothing unexpected has happened I decided not to worry about it until I absolutely had to.

I haven't had a nightmare since that night at the hospital with Gaby. Its kind of comforting in a odd way. Im not afraid to go to sleep anymore. Im still scared but I guess the excitement of having my child in my arms made me forget about the fear. If I did get a hold of the Cullen's I would make sure they wouldn't tell Edward anything. I probably wouldn't have to worry about that though. I knew he wouldn't be with his family. I knew that as soon as he got the chance he would make a run for it. Its gotten easier to talk about him. To say his name. I guess its because I kinda got over my fear of him. Im still scared of what he will do if he ever found out I had his child but I was no longer afraid of _him_.

"I like Lena." Gaby said. Me, her and Angie were in my room sitting on the bed talking about baby names. They had finally let me and Gaby out of the hospital about a week ago. Gaby fought off the infection and the baby was going to be fine. They kept us both there for observation but finally after seeing no reason to keep us there any longer they released us. "Yeah I like that. Its cute." said Angie. Angie and Gaby have become good friends over the past month. "I don't know. It just….doesn't fit." I said. "Well what do you have in mind miss smarty pants? What do you want to name your baby?" Gaby asked grinning. "I don't know. I like Joshua,…. Nicholas, Christian and… Ayden. Those are my top four." I said proudly. "Ok genius but what if you have a girl what then?" Gaby said. "I don't know I haven't really thought about it."

"Wow your really set on having a boy aren't you?" Angie asked me. "No. I just really think its gonna be a boy. If it's a girl ill love it all the same, but my guts telling me its going to be a boy." "Well you should have some backup names just in case your gut is wrong." Gaby told me. "Well I always liked Abigail,. But I cant see that as my child's name. Hmmm maybe Grace, Haley . Maybe Jenna. I don't know. There cute but they just don't feel right." I said. That's when Gaby got a weird look on her face and said "I know this is a stretch but what about a name from Edwards family. Maybe a lost relative you'd like to honor." That's when it hit me. "Elizabeth." I mumbled. That would be the perfect name for my possible little girl. But maybe it would be giving too much away. If I ever did meet with the Cullen's again they would know. Just by her name they would figure it out.

"What?" asked Angie and Gaby at the same time. "Nothing. Just thinking out loud." I said refocusing on the conversation. "Well Izzy…Can you think of anything?" Gaby asked. "No. Nothing." I lied. I would have loved to call my daughter Elizabeth but it would just give everything away. I sat there in silence thinking. The girls could sense something was wrong so they turned on the TV. and pretended to watch it. They were watching Underworld. Lucian was explaining to Michael how the war started. That's when Gaby yelped and nearly jumped off the bed. She scared the hell out of me. "What is it? Whats wrong?" I asked panicked. "I got it. Its perfect. Oh my gosh, I cant believe I didn't think of this before." she said jumping up and down.

"What do you have Gaby? Will you calm down?" I said pulling her onto the bed. "The perfect name." she said as if I was supposed to know that all along. I took a deep breath. Relieved that she was ok. "Well, what is it?" I asked. "Sonja." she smiled. "Your right. It is perfect. Its beautiful." I said pulling Gaby into a hug. I do admit the name was beautiful. It would fit the baby perfectly. I smiled as I thought of a nickname for her that I knew Gaby would hate. I was gonna call her Sonny. It would drive Gaby crazy. She would hate me for calling her that but she would just have to get used to it cause I wasn't giving in.

That's when my phone rang. I let go of Gaby and reached in my bag for my phone. I looked at the number. Restricted. I wonder who this could be. I flipped the phone open and said "Hello?". The voice I heard next stunned me into silence. Gaby and Angie noticed and stopped talking to stare at me. I thought I was in a dream. Could I really be hearing this voice? Out of all voices in the world could I really be hearing this one? "Hello? Bella are you there? Bella please say something." "Yeah im here." I forced myself to say. I started to get dizzy so I had to sit down on the bed. Angie and Gaby scooted next to me.

"Oh Bella, its so good to hear your voice. I cant believe my idiot brother did that. I've missed you so much. We all have. You should see us were a mess. Oh Bella. Im so sorry." she said a little to fast. I had trouble keeping up. I couldn't believe what she was saying. How could they miss me? They left. They didn't want me. "Rosalie stop lying to me. I know you guys didn't miss me. Especially not you. Just…..stop." I had started to hyperventilate. Gaby and Angie both put there arms around me to make me calm down. Angie gasped when she heard who I was talking to.

"Bella please try to understand, we only left to protect you. It was to dangerous to be around us. We had to leave to keep you safe. We never really wanted to. Bella please just listen to me. No one has any idea that im calling. I just had to check up on you." I could feel the anger boiling up inside me. I wasn't mad at Rose, I was mad that she was lying to me. He said he didn't want me. He left me there lying in the dirt not even glancing back. I felt the silent tears run down my face. That's when it happened. I felt a kick. From inside me. I nearly yelped and jumped off the bed.

"What is it?" Gaby and Angie asked at the same time. "Can you hold on a minute Rose." I said putting the phone on mute. "The baby just kicked." I said smiling. Gaby's and Angie's hands both flew to my stomach and surprisingly I flinched away. As soon as they touched me I felt a sharp pain were I felt my baby move. They looked at me confused. "Your hands are cold." I quickly lied. Once again they touched my stomach but this time I allowed it smiling through the pain.

I excused myself saying that I needed to go to the bathroom. As soon as I closed the door I went to the mirror and pulled up my shirt. Right were I felt my baby kick there was a bruise forming. A big one. All my fears were suddenly confirmed. My baby was not normal. He was just like his father. That's when it dawned on me that I wasn't gonna be able to do this alone. I wouldn't let all the Cullen's back in my life. For my child's sake. I wouldn't be able to stand it, watching him go through what I went through when they left me.

I would only let one of the Cullen's in. Maybe two. It depends. I didn't care how I felt towards them right now. I thought I had gotten over what they did but truth is I haven't. Im still mad at them for leaving me. But I would put that aside for my baby. I need help and im not gonna let my personal feelings get in the way. I picked the phone up off the counter and took it off mute. "Rose?" I said making sure she was still there. "Bella?" her golden voice came back. I knew what I was about to say would change my life forever but I somehow worked up the courage to say it.

"I need you Rose. Please come back. I need your help." I nearly pleaded into the phone. No matter how much she lied to me I knew she didn't want me. I just hoped she would believe me enough to come back. "I cant Bella. It would hurt Edward too much." "Then don't tell him. Look Rose. I know you're the only person who could help me. No matter how you feel about me I know you'll help protect my baby." There was silence. I heard her breathing stop. Not that she needed it. It was just a habit. She was quiet for two minutes before she spoke again. Her voice was angry.

"How could you do that to my brother. Bella he still loves you. Why do you think im calling. Because he's in hell right now. We all are. Even me. You should have known Bella that he still loves you, that we still love you. Do you really doubt us that much." Something about the way she said that made me think that it was a possibility that they still cared. I shook that hope out of my head. I cant let myself hope for whats never going to be.

"Rose this is Edwards baby." I said simply. Again she stopped breathing. "How is that possible?" she asked. "I don't know Rose but fact is that im having your brothers baby and I need your help." I told her. "Your lying. Its impossible." she said. I could picture her shaking her head. It was strange how this phone call took a turn. First Rose was begging me, now im begging her. "Rose please. You have to believe me. I need your help. I need to protect my child Rose please say you'll help."

She was quiet for a moment. I could picture her face scrunched up deep in thought. The waiting was becoming unbearable. "Please Rose. For your Nephew." I said knowing she wouldn't be able to deny me this time. "Can I bring Emmett?" she asked. For some strange reason I pictured Emmett running through my door and engulfing me in a bear hug only a man his size could give. Again I shook that thought from my head. I was hesitant at first but I knew Rose wouldn't come without him.

"Sure. But don't tell anyone else about any of this. And be sure to block your thoughts from Edward. Don't let him or anyone else know where your going or why your going there." I said crucially. Making sure she understood my every word. "Of course. We will be there in about two days. Were in Alaska now." my heart jumped from this new found information. I fought the urge to get on the nearest flight to Alaska. _They left you. They don't want you. Leave them alone._I told myself. "Okay Rose. And thank you." I said. "No problem Bella." she said. "Rosalie Hale." I heard Carlisle's voice through the phone. My heart dropped as I felt my plan going downhill.

"How could you do that Rosalie Hale. You know he's going to kill you. This week was supposed to be about the family. I am very disappointed in you young lady." "Carlisle I had to, and she is part of our family. How do you expect us to get back to our lives when were all a episode of the living dead. I mean come on Carlisle were all practically zombies."

"But that's not up to you. Its too dangerous for her to be around us. Its none of your business. Its up to your brother." Carlisle said. "Oh screw my brother. Obviously he's not in his right mind or we wouldn't be in this situation." "Rose--" "No Carlisle. Im tired of not having a say. I know I hated Bella but look whats its doing to my family. My love for you all out beats the hate by millions and I will do whatever I have to." Rose said. "That doesn't mean you had to call her." "YOU CALLED HER" The familiar voice said just before the line went dead.

I couldn't take hearing his voice. I just got to the point were I could say his name. I feel to the bathroom floor and cried. Silently so that Gaby or Angie wouldn't hear. I wrapped my arms around myself to ensure that I didn't fall apart. I could feel bits and pieces of myself slip through the holes in my spread fingers. I felt the tears fall on my arms. I could feel my heart ripping itself apart unwillingly. I tried to pull myself together so I could go back out there. No doubt they would be wondering what was taking me so long.

The more I tried the more I felt the tears running down my face. His voice lingered in my head. The anger in his voice felt like a knife had been jabbed in my chest repeatedly. I knew there was no way he could still love me. Half of me wanted to call Rose back and yell at the top of my lungs for planting false hope in my head. I wanted to tell her that she could stay there but at that moment my baby kicked again and I felt pain once more. As I lifted my shirt and saw another bruise forming I knew I needed Rose. No matter how much I hated her at this moment. I needed her. My baby needed her. We needed her.

I got the strength to get off my knees. I held the side of the sink to pull myself up. I rolled the sleeves to my shirt up and turned the water on. I splashed water on my face again and again hoping to get rid of the red blotches around my eyes. I got most of it to go away before I gave up. My eyes were still puffy. Obvious I had been crying. I decided I wouldn't hide it from my two best friends so I stepped out of the bathroom and made my way to my room. When I opened the door I saw Angie and Gaby laying on my bed watching TV. I tried to walk in and sit down without them noticing but that didn't work out to well.

"Izzy whats wrong?" Gaby said sitting up. "Bella what is it?" Angie said motioning for me to come sit down on the bed. I went and sat in between them. "Izzy what is it?" Gaby said putting her arms around me. "Was it Rosalie? What did she say?" Angie asked. "She's coming back." I said. "What?" they both said at the same time. "I told her about the baby." I said. They both just stared at me. "What did she say?" Angie asked. "She denied it at first but then she agreed to come back and help me." "You _asked_ her to come back?" Angie said.

"Yea. I need help. I know she will help." I said. "But Edwards her brother. Bella what if she tells him? What If she tells the whole family?" Angie asked me. "She wont Angie. I know she wont." oddly I found that there was more truth in my words then I intended. I found myself believing my own words. Apparently Angie believed them too because she just nodded he head and gave me a hug. That's when her phone went off. She walked across the room and picked it up out her purse.

She flipped it open and answered with a "Hello". Her voice became hastened. "Ill be right there." she said before flipping her phone shut. She began running around the room gathering her stuff. "My brother went to the hospital. I have to go guys. Sorry. Ill call you later okay." she said picking up her bag. "You want us to come?" I asked. Me and Gaby standing at the same time. "No. Thank you though. Its nothing that serious. My mom and dad are out of town and they need me up there." "We can still come." I said reaching for mine and Gaby's jackets. "No Bella. Its ok. Ill probably be there all night and you two need your sleep. Ill call or text in the morning Kay." she said giving me and Gaby a hug and rubbing our bellies before turning to leave. I winced a little when she touched me.

Rose needed to get here fast. I spent the rest of the night watching movies and texting Kyle. Me and Gaby ended up falling asleep in my bed. She spent most of her time here now. She couldn't be at the center for too long. She'd get really uncomfortable. We decided that when we got enough money we would get a place together. We would have to apply to the same college but that was ok. We wouldn't be able to live on campus with our children.

I spent the next two days literally pacing the floor wherever I went. Part of me was anxious to see them and I didn't know why. Rose hadn't called yet. I was beginning to think she wasn't going to come. I was scared that she would just abandon me again. Angie and Gaby tried to calm me down by taking me out to eat and to a movie. I wasn't really up to it but I went anyway. Only because Angie, Gaby and Kyle begged me to. Me and Kyle always go out on Sundays so I thought it appropriate if he came with us.

We drove all the way to Seattle. I was too anxious to talk so I just listened to what they had to say. When we got to the movie I kind entered a trance. I cant remember anything about the movie. I just sat there like a zombie. I guess they knew what was going on because they tried to talk to me throughout the movie but gave up when I gave no response. I was too busy thinking about what would happen when Rose and Emmett came.

Would they move back into their old house? Would they get a new one? What would they tell people they came back for? I had so many questions and the only two people that could answer them were no where to be found. When the movie was finished I was shocked. It felt like only a couple minutes went by not two whole hours. After the movie we went to one of the restaurants. It wasn't to fancy but it wasn't like a fast food place either. As I was eating my cheeseburger I heard a familiar voice come up behind me.

"Hey Bells." Emmett boomed throughout the restaurant. I nearly chocked on my food when he came up to me and literally dragged me out of my seat and engulfed my whole body in a hug. As he squeezed me tighter the baby started kicking like crazy. "Emmett your gonna hurt the baby. Put her down. Now." Rose said coming up behind Emmett. As I heard her golden voice I became overwhelmed with happiness. As soon as Emmett put me down I ran to her, crashing into her marble body. I forgot how hard she was. I felt the tears running down my face. I hate these hormones. I cry at everything. As I cried into her shoulder she patted my head and told me it was going to be ok.

I believed her. Right now in this moment I believed it would be ok. As she let me go I introduced her to Kyle and Gaby. When I told her who Kyle was she looked hurt. This I couldn't understand. I wasn't in love with her I was in love with Edward. Why would she be hurt? I decided to keep my questions for later. Her and Emmett stayed for diner. When the waiter came to take there order they said they had eaten on the way here. I smiled to myself as I remembered their 'diet'.

When dinner was over I decided to ride home with Rose and Emmett. I said goodbye to everyone, gave Gaby and Angie a hug and swiftly kissed Kyle. I tried to keep the awkwardness to a minimum. Emmett drove and Rose sat in the backseat with me. I asked all the questions that came to my mind. Apparently she thought about the same questions because she didn't hesitate with any of them.

She told me about how Jasper and Alice were living with their cousin Tanya. She said Jasper couldn't take all the emotions going around so him and Alice took off. Then she told me about her argument with Carlisle. I was afraid to ask what it was about so I just kept my mouth shut as she told me about how her and Emmett had the best time in Paris. When I asked about how Carlisle and Esme was doing she became hesitant. She said that Esme spends most of her time alone seeing as how Carlisle works all the time and everyone moved out.

Somewhere in between Roses stories about Paris I fell asleep in her lap. It was a peaceful dreamless sleep. Rose woke me up when we pulled up outside my house. I was so tired I didn't even want too move. I felt someone's cold arms wrap around me and begin to carry me into the house. Thank heavens Charlie wasn't home. I don't think he would have reacted very well to one of the Cullen's carrying me to bed. As I was placed in bed I tried to sit up long enough to see who had carried me to bed. I felt a hand push me back down and Roses golden voice whispered "Sleep Bella. We can talk tomorrow." She was right. We could talk tomorrow. Because she would be here. I wouldn't wake up and find out that it was all a dream. She would be there from now on.

* * *

**i really hoped u guys liked it. plz reveiw and tell me what u think. like i said the next chapters are going to be the birth of the baby so if u guys have any name suggestions i wuld love to hear them. they can be boy or girl names. anyway plz reveiw. thanx**

**-Tink-**


	9. Third times a charm

**Hey guys sorri 4 tha wait. i had sum family issues. this chapters a lil short because of my eagerness to get it to u guys so plz forgive me. i will make the next chapter longer to make up for this one. well heres chapter 9. enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Third times a Charm

"Please tell me Izzy. I told you mine." Gaby begged me as we rode in her car to Angie's house. I had decided on a boy name and a girl name but I didn't want anyone to know what it was until the birth of the baby. I was currently six months pregnant. It was weird to know that in three short months I would have a beautiful child in my arms. I had decided not to let the doctor tell me the sex of the baby. I wanted it to be a surprise.

Today was my birthday. Rose, Gaby, Angie, Emmett, and Kyle were taking me out to eat. I was driving Gaby's car to go pick up Angie. I was to scared to drive the death trap I called a car. After picking up Angie we were gonna go to Rose and Emmett's. They had bought a small apartment in Port Angeles. As soon as the baby was born we were planning on moving to Seattle. Me and Gaby applied to a college there before school ended.

I was looking for a house or apartment for us to rent. Rose offered to help pay for it and watch the kids during school. Very reluctantly I agreed to let her help pay for a place for me Gaby and the kids but I wouldn't let her watch them during the day. Not that I didn't trust her, I have become quite dependent on her over the past couple months. It was just that I felt that she should spend her time how she wanted it. Not being tied down by two newborn babies. She said she didn't mind but I guess my maternal instincts kicked in and I put my foot down demanding her that she had to go to school. She found that very funny but she agreed.

Instead of bringing it up again she took me and Gaby shopping. She bought almost everything we needed. The cribs, high chairs, car seats, strollers and a little bit of clothes. That's how me and Rose usually spent our time together. Talking and shopping. I never thought id say this but the shopping part was fun. There was such cute outfits. Rose tried to trick me into telling her what names I picked but I wasn't caving that easy. I hadn't told any one what they were.

"That's different Gaby. You chose to tell me yours. I chose not to tell you mine." I said laughing as she glared at me. "Im gonna get it out of you." "Yea in about three months." I said reaching for the radio dial. The rest of the way to Angie's house me and Gaby blasted the music and sang along to every song even if we didn't know it. We would memorize the chorus and make up the rest. It was hilarious. People in other cars would stare at us through the windows like we were crazy.

When we finally pulled up to Angie's house she ran out screaming happy birthday. She was so preoccupied that she almost tripped over a rock and stumbled. Her face went scarlet as she got into the car. As we pulled off and began our long drive to the apartment Gaby and Angie tried once again to get the names out of me. This is the longest secret I have ever kept. Well besides one. I've kept the fact that Edward and his family aren't human far longer than I've kept this secret. I don't like to think about that much. Every time that thought enters my head im filled with worry for my child.

I try not to think about that to often but when your baby kicks you so hard it leaves bruises it kinda comes up. I try not to show my belly to much because of the bruises. They cover nearly all of my stomach. Times when I forget who's with me and examine the bruises I tell whoever sees that I fell or ran into something. Everyone's convinced my baby is going to be retarded or something.

Since everyone believes that I've been falling a lot they've been extra careful around me. It gets a bit annoying sometimes. Always having someone tailing you like your about to blow up or something. It really works on your every nerve sometimes. "Bella look out!" Gaby screamed. I pulled my self back to reality long enough to see a car had run a red light and was about to smash into us. I turned the wheel and stepped on the break. Angie and Gaby started to scream. We came to a complete stop in the middle of the road. I swear I thought we were goners. I saw all our lives flash before my eyes. We all sat there too stunned to talk. I finally worked up the courage to say "Is everyone ok? Gaby is the baby fine?" my voice was high and shaky.

Gaby nodded her head in response. I started up the car again and began to get on the right side of the road when I heard Gaby say "On the way back, im driving." I had to laugh at that. "Its not like it was my fault. He ran the red light." I said defending myself. All the way to Rose's house we talked about what had just happened. Gaby had took it upon herself to call the guy a few bad names. Repeatedly. You would never guess someone so young would have such a bad mouth. She only has a couple more days to improve that.

She was completely freaking out. She had no idea what she was going to do. Shes been having false labor pains and I swear she acted like it was the end of the world. She let me feel her stomach when she had a contraction and I swear I think her baby turned to stone. Her stomach was so hard. Its hilarious because when im at the center with her, she sits down in the lounge and puts her feet up and it looks like someone used her ankles as a balloon. There huge.

"Hey guys." Emmett said answering the door and giving each of us a hug. "Hey guys." I heard Rose yell from one of the back rooms. Emmett ushered us in and we sat down on the couch. "Whats Rose doing?" I asked. "In the room getting ready. You know her. Takes her hours just to get ready." I smiled because him and I both knew she could be ready in seconds. Literally. "I do not take that long." Rose said coming from the hallway and slapping Emmett in the back of his head playfully.

"So is everyone ready to get this show on the road?" Emmett said grabbing his coat off the coat rack next to the door. "So Angie your gonna ride with Gaby and Bella right?" Rose asked. Angie nodded her head shyly. She still isn't to used to the Cullen's. "And kyles gonna meet us there right?" she asked again. I nodded my head this time. "Then what are we doing sitting here? Lets get this show on the road." Rose said mocking reaching for the handle on the door.

Me, Angie and Gaby rode together in Gaby's car to the restaurant. When we got there we got our table and sat down. It was a nice restaurant. Not too classy but not like McDonald's or something. We took our seats and told the waiter that we wouldn't be ordering anything until Kyle came. The whole time we sat there waiting for Kyle I wondered how Rose and Emmett were going to handle this. I mean how were they going to fake eating now.

Thinking about the faces they were going to make made me laugh out loud. Everyone looked at me like i was a maniac. I couldn't help it though. It was so funny. We sat there at our table just talking when Kyle walked in soaking wet. He sprinted over to the table dripping water all over the floor and a few people that he passed gaining him some dirty looks. When he came to sit down next to me he took off his coat and I gave him a peck on the cheek not wanting to upset Rose or Emmett but not wanting to be rude either.

"Its raining like hell out there." He said shaking his wet hair all over me. "Actually hon hell doesn't rain." I said backing away from him laughing. The waiter came to take our orders. Me and Gaby got the most food. "Gosh your fat." Emmett chuckled. "Im pregnant. Whats your excuse?" I said chuckling back. We sat there and talked to each other like there was no tomorrow. I swear there was about five different conversations going on.

We had a lot of fun. Even after me and Gaby ate desert we still sat there and just had fun. No one else had room for desert. These were the times that I felt my life wasn't totally messed up. The times like these are what keep me looking forward to the day. After a while we decided it was time to go. Gaby kept having pain in her lower back but it wasn't that bad so we just decided to get her home so that she can rest. Angie very reluctantly agreed to let Emmett and Rose take her home so that I could get Gaby home faster.

"Ill call you guys tomorrow ok." Angie said getting into Roses convertible. I gave her a hug and told her good night and made my way to the drivers side of the car. "Uh what are you doing?" Gaby asked me coming up from behind. "What do you mean? Im getting in the car." I said cluelessly. "No your not. Im driving remember." She said snatching the keys from my hand and hoping in the car before I could stop her. I rolled my eyes at her and walked around to the passenger side.

"It makes no difference who's driving." I said as I got into the car. "Yea well you almost killed us on the way here so it my turn now." I buckled my seat belt and again rolled my eyes at her. I hated when Gaby had to drive. She went way to fast. I felt like I was about to die any minute. Whenever I complained about how fast she drove she would just look at me and smile then push down even harder on the gas.

Eventually I learned to not say anything if i valued my life. We had a long drive ahead of us and I was bored so I reached down and turned the radio on. I turned it to one of the stations I liked knowing it would get on Gaby's nerves. She turned and glared at me while I sang along to the song. She quickly reached down and changed it. Reflexively my hand shot down to the radio too. We began fighting over the radio. We heard a car beep and looked up to see that Gaby had run a red light. I looked up at her and blushed. I turned the radio off because obviously it was becoming a problem.

We sat there in the car silent. We almost died twice today and I had a feeling that the third time would be a charm. While I was just sitting there I started to think about Edward. Where he was right now. Who he was with. The whole in my chest started to crack open and my baby began kicking really hard. To take my mind of both the pains I decided to start a conversation.

"You know Rose is gonna help pay for a place for us." I said the first thing that came to mind. She looked at me surprised. "She must really love you Izzy." She said smiling. It was weird because I had come to believe over the past few months that she really did. I don't know what it was that convinced me. Maybe it was the way she talked about me and the baby. Like we were family. Or maybe it was the way her face lit up whenever we showed up at her house. Whatever it was, I was glad to find it.

"Have you decided on a place yet?" Gaby asked puling me away from my thoughts. "No, not yet. I narrowed it down to three. But i cant decide." I told her. "Well I told you the ones I liked when we looked on the computer." She said stubbornly. "I know and I picked three that I liked from the ones you picked." "What are they?" she asked. "I found a house, loft, and an apartment." I said turning to her. "Well when you gonna pick?" she asked. "I don't know i was going to look at them again tonight but im so tired. Ill just do it tomorrow or something.

"I don't mean to be rude but you need to hurry up. Im just about ready to pop." Gaby said chuckling and putting a hand to her stomach. "Well you wanna pick. Go head." I said. "Fine I pick the loft." "You haven't even seen it yet." I said. "Well you picked them from the pile I picked so obviously I like it." "Fine we'll get the loft." I said happy that I didn't have to keep looking. We were almost home when Gaby let out a loud gasp.

I turned my head quickly to see what was wrong. "My water broke." Gaby said shocked. I was stunned. I didn't know what to do. Gaby looked at as if she was pleading for help. I pulled myself out of my trance and looked up. "Ok Gaby calm down." I said because she was ranting and crying now. Then she started to scream when a contraction hit. "Its ok Gaby just pull ov-- GABY LOOK OUT!" I screamed. We were so preoccupied that we didn't see the car about to hit us dead on.

Gaby screamed and swerved to avoid hitting the car. She was to late. As Gaby turned the car smashed into the passenger side. My side. I felt as though i had been ripped apart. I let out a scream as i was engulfed in the darkness. I was dead. I was sure of it.

* * *

**Well wat do u guys think. plz let me know. again sorri 4 tha short chapter i will make it up 2 u. plz reveiw and let me no wat u guys think. and if u want leave a reveiw tellin me wat u think tha babys namw will b. thanx guys**

**-Tink-**


	10. Teddy Bear

**Hey guys as promised a longer chapter in a shorter time. im so proud of myself. i realli like this chapter and i hope u do 2. well say no more heres chapter 10**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Teddy Bear

Rose POV

After dinner we dropped Angela off at her house and headed home. I couldn't wait till we moved into a more permanent place. Maybe a house where the kids can come and play. It was still a little weird to know that in little over three months there would be a baby around the house. I didn't worry about the crying or the diapers or the bottles. I took joy in just knowing that a new life would be brought into the world and that I would be there to witness it. Emmett was scared to death. He was convinced he would end up leaving it in a store or something. I told him he had nothing to worry about but he wouldn't listen to me.

As we got closer to home I began to have this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't explain why but I was suddenly panicked. "Em can we stop by Bella's?" I asked knowing I would feel at ease if I knew where she was and if she was ok. I know its weird but I've become so attached to her and the baby. I just had this feeling that I needed to see her. To make sure she was ok.

Emmett looked at me confused but nodded his head. He turned around so that we could get on the route to Bellas house. We wernt that far away. Only about ten minutes or so. Angela didn't live too far from Bella. As we drove I began having fantasies about the baby. I wondered if he'd have his dads eyes. Or if she'd have the same long beautiful brown hair as her mother. I wondered if he'd like cars and baseball. Or if she'd like dance and music. I thought about if he'd be as graceful and polite as his father or as clumsy and impatient as her mother.

About five minutes later I heard Emmett gasp and slam on the brakes. I looked out the windshield and was horrified by what I saw. There was a car upside down in the middle of the road. It was all banged up like a giant just stepped on it or something. It was still and quiet outside which only made the situation more intense. I wonder how long he's been like that. We were by the woods so im guessing no one heard the crash. I hurriedly got out of the car and raced over to the man.

He was still unconscious and hanging upside down in the car. His seat belt was still attached. Very carefully I reached in the car and ripped the seat belt off. I hadn't heard Emmett come up behind me but soon he was there helping me pull the man out of the car. We laid him on the sidewalk and became very quiet. i couldn't hear a heartbeat. I looked up at Emmett. He couldn't hear it either. I wasn't really in to the doctor thing but I knew enough from Carlisle so I gently pressed my hands to the mans chest and began pushing down as gently as I could.

I could hear the forced 'thump thump' as his heart was unwilling to corporate. Then I pressed my mouth to his and blew air into him. I could hear the whoosh of air as it was forced into his lungs. I pulled myself up and began pushing on his chest again. I put my finger to his neck. No pulse. I don't know why but I didn't want this guy to die so I began to do chest compressions again. It still wasn't working but I couldn't stop trying.

"He's gone Rose." I had forgotten that Emmett was there. Without stopping the compressions I looked up at him. His eyes were confused. Just like me he had no idea why I was trying so hard to save this man. But I couldn't make my hands stop. They pushed and they pushed. I drew my eyes away from him long enough to force another gush of air down his throat. I felt Emmett's huge arms grab me from behind and enclose me in a hug.

"Rose he's gone. You cant help him now. Rose stop it" I was struggling in his arms to get back to the man. I needed to help him. "Rose he's gone. Stop it Rose….wait I hear something." I froze. I heard it too. Somewhere in the woods there was a heartbeat. Three heartbeats it sounded like. There was something else though. It wasn't like a normal heartbeat. It was like fluttering. Like a butterflies wings. I gasped as I realized this familiar sound. Emmett looked at me in horror as he realized what it was too.

We both ran at vampire speed in the direction of the sound. We didn't go far in the woods when I froze and my dead heart jumped out my mouth. It was Gabrielle's car wrapped around a tree. I listened more intently and discovered that the heartbeats were getting slower. I began to panic. I didn't know what to do. Bella couldn't go to a hospital but Gabrielle needed to. If we took Gabrielle everyone would wonder what happened to Bella.

I looked at Emmett who was just as clueless as I. I decided just to play it out however I had to and ran to the car. Both the girls were unconscious and there was blood everywhere. My heart dropped when I discovered that Bella was more hurt out of the two. Not that I wished Gabrielle was hurt I just wanted them both to be ok. Since I was closer to Gabrielle I began working on getting her out of the car. "Get Bella." I yelled to Emmett. He began ripping on the seat belt immediately. "Careful." I told him.

He tugged more gently then. It was difficult to get Gabrielle out without hurting her. She was wedged in between the steering wheel and the seat. I successfully pulled her out without causing distress to her or the baby. Her head was bleeding pretty bad and I could tell her shoulder was dislocated. There was also glass lodged into her arm. I carefully pulled it out and ripped the bottom of my shirt and wrapped her arm in it to stop the bleeding.

I noticed her pants were wet and I was horrified to discover it was blood. Remembering that Emmett was younger in vampire years I turned to make sure he was ok "Em you doing ok? Can you handle it?" I asked. I couldn't see his head. It was bent over Bella in the car. "Yea im fine. You ok?" he asked. "Yea." I yelled back. That's when I felt something cold touch my arm. I turned my head to see that Gabrielle was awake.

"Please Rosalie. You have to help the baby." she was crying now. I heard her heart rate accelerate and I tried to calm her down. "Gabrielle listen to me. Im going to help you ok but you have to stay calm. The calmer you are the calmer the baby will be ok. Can you tell me what happened?" I watched as she wracked her brain trying to remember what happened. "We were driving. A-and talking. I was still feeling pain but it wasn't that bad. Then m-my water broke and I was just overwhelmed with pain. Izzy told me to pull over but then she screamed and I looked up and the car….it was coming so fast. I couldn't help it. I tried to swerve out of the way but I was too late. Oh god is Izzy ok? Is the baby?"

She was sobbing now. "I don't know Gabrielle but you have to calm down ok. You cant worry about them right now. Just worry about you and your baby." I told her in my most soothing voice. I hoped she didn't detect the fear in it. She nodded her head and closed her eyes. Then she screamed as though she was being ripped apart. I understood what was happening. The baby was coming. It was coming faster than we expected. I steadied my hearing trying to find the baby's heartbeat. It was getting slower by the minute. I had to get her out of there. Before she died.

"Rose." Emmett cried. I turned my head to see him bring a broken and bleeding Bella and lay her down next to Gabrielle. I could have cried if it were possible. I heard Gabrielle's heart rate rise and looked at her. "Its all my fault." she was muttering. I looked at Emmett and whispered "Take her on the other side of the car." I didn't want Gabrielle seeing her that way and blaming herself. It could literally kill her and the baby. Emmett seeing my fear listened and carefully took her where Gabrielle couldn't see her. "Gabrielle im going to be right back. Im gonna check on Bella really quickly ok. Emmett will come over and take care of you alright."

I ran to Bella's side. She was still unconscious and she was barely breathing. "Emmett get to Gabrielle she's in labor." I told him as I began working on Bella. She was so badly hurt I didn't know where to start. I decided to check on the baby first. I pulled up Bella's shirt to expose her stomach and if possible nearly threw up. A huge piece of glass from the windshield was stuck in her stomach causing her to bleed out. I secretly wondered how the baby could have survived that. Then almost suddenly I realized he couldn't have. He was dead. He was dead and Bella was dieing.

"ROSE!" Emmett shouted. Reluctantly I ran to him. "Its time." he told me once I got there. "Go to Bella." I told him as I bent down over Gabrielle. I could see the baby's head. "Gabrielle I need you to push as hard as you can." I told her. She nodded and tried to sit up but screamed when she moved her shoulder. I moved behind her and ripped my shirt again. This time to put in her mouth to stop her from biting her tongue or grinding her teeth. As I relocated her shoulder she screamed and the sickening crunch of her bones filled the air.

She was so weak by now that she could even sit up now. "Emmett." I screamed. He was by my side in less than a second. "I need you to sit behind her and prop her up. He immediately did as told putting her between his legs. "Ok Gabrielle I need you to push now ok." she nodded to weak to talk. "Im gonna count to three then I need you to push as hard as you can ok." Again she nodded. "One….Two….Three push." the forest was filled with her screams as she held on to Emmett's knees and gave it all she had.

Her body wiggled in pain and her screams were deadly. But she kept pushing and by the fifth push I held a baby girl in my arms. She was beautiful. She had black curly hair that shined in the moonlight. Her eyes were a chocolate brown that reminded me so much of Bella. Bella. I forgot about Bella. "Emmett here take her. Clean out her airways and then without tugging on the umbilical cord tie a shoe string around it. About six inches from the baby. Ok. Can you do that?" he nodded and took off his shirt to wrap the baby in.

I made my way back to Bella. She was still unconscious. I didn't know what to do. I had never delivered a vampire baby before. I knew the baby was dead but I still had to get it out of Bella. It was literally killing her. The forest floor was covered in blood. I decided to do the one thing I knew how. Call Carlisle. I whipped out my phone and dialed the familiar number. He answered on the first ring.

"Rose?" he asked as if he couldn't believe his ears. "Carlisle quick, I need to know how to do a c-section." I nearly yelled into the phone. Carlisle quickly went into doctor mode. "What happened?" he asked. "They crashed. We found them, pulled them out of the car. She's been unconscious since we got to her about fifteen minutes ago. She has a huge piece of glass stuck in her stomach. I think the baby's dead but I got to get it out Carlisle. Its killing her." if I could cry I would have been.

"Who is she Rose?" Carlisle asked. It killed me to do this but I had to. "I don't know her. Me and Emmett were on our way home and we found them. Just tell me how to do it." My voice was a little shaky. "Carefully take the piece of glass out. Then with the incision that was made by the glass see if you can see the baby." I did as I was told. Carefully and steady I took the piece of glass out. "Have you taken the glass out?" Carlisle asked. "Yea." I replied. "Ok have any of the main veins been severed?" I knew he was talking about the big ones.

I took my hand and put it through the whole in Bella's stomach. I didn't need a flashlight to tell that they were all still in tact. My sensitive sight did it for me. That gave me a little bit of hope. "No." I breathed through the phone. "Ok now look and see if you can see the baby." Again I did as told. Vaguely I could see a tiny little hand. "Yes. I can see him." I said. "How do you know it's a boy?" Carlisle asked. I said the first thing that came to mind. "Now's not the time Carlisle. They could be dieing. What do I do now?" "Is the amniotic sack still attached?" I answered quickly. "No" "Then we don't have much time. I need you to reach inside and get a grip on the baby's head. Very gently pull him out and be careful, he'll be really slippery."

Reluctantly I reached my hand inside Bella and grabbed hold of the baby's head. Like Carlisle said I began to pull very carefully on the baby. Soon he was in my arms. "Do you got him?" Carlisle asked. "Yeah, yeah I got hi- her. I got her." I said looking down. It was a girl. A beautiful baby girl. Bella had been wrong this whole time. "It's a girl." I said aloud not thinking about where I was. "Emma" Came a hoarse voice. It was Bella. Somehow she managed to wake up. "Why is-isn't she cry-ing?" Bella asked. I looked down at the little girl in my arms she was silent. She wasn't moving. "Carlisle she's not moving."

Bella's eyes widened with fear as she realized who was on the phone. "Clean out her airways. Once you've done that caress her sides a little and see if she starts crying." I put the phone on speaker and set it on the ground next to me. I cleaned out her airways like Carlisle told me to and began caressing her sides. I counted the seconds silently. One….two….three….four….five… Still nothing. Eleven…twelve….thirteen… Again nothing but silence filled the air. Twenty….twenty one…twenty two…twenty three.

"Carlisle its not working. She still isn't breathing." "Just keep going Rose." So I did. I kept going. Thirty six….thirty seven…thirty eight….thirty nine….forty. Her cries filled the forest. They were weak and nearly inaudible but they were there. She began moving around in my arms. She was so tiny. I took my shirt off and wrapped her in it. I had a undershirt on so I wouldn't have to worry about exposure.

"Hand her to me." Bella said trying to sit up and putting her arms out. Keeping a good grip on the baby I gently placed her in Bella's arms. She was still crying. She was having trouble breathing though. You could see her little just forcefully moving. "Hi my beautiful baby girl." Bella said to her. As she heard her mothers voice she stopped crying and looked up. She had the same chocolate eyes as her mother and the same beautiful bronze locks as her father. Her skin glittered in the moonlight. She was a little pale but she still had color in her cheeks.

As I watched Bella hold her baby girl I couldn't help but smile. The sight was beautiful. The way Bella lighted up every time she looked at her was precious. What had me worried was the fact that the baby smiled back at her. She looked more focused than any child would ever be. She looked as if she understood what was going on. I knew she wasn't normal and I knew she would do special things but it still took me off guard.

Remembering that Carlisle was still on the phone and it was on speaker I motioned for Bella to stay quiet while I talked to him. "Is she ok Rose?" Carlisle asked. "Yea. I think she's fine. Im gonna get her to a hospital now. Thanks for helping." "Rose wait. Who's the mother? Where are you?" he asked. "Carlisle not now I have to get them to a hospital now." I said flipping my phone shut. Bella looked up at me and said "Im sorry you have to lie to them for me." I kneeled beside her and said "I would do anything to protect you and the baby. Even if there's no danger." I said. I had been trying to convince her that she was safe but she wouldn't believe me.

"Isn't she beautiful." Bella said more to herself than me. "Isn't my little Emma beautiful." "Emma?" I asked. "Emma Elizabeth Rose Swan" she said looking up at me. "Rose as in-" "You" she said cutting me off. I was surprised and honored that she would name her daughter after me. I must mean more to her than I thought. "Rose we should get them to the hospital now." Emmett said coming up behind me. "Oh my god how's Gaby? Is she ok?" "She's fine. And baby Sonja even has the same eyes as baby Emma." I watched as her eyes widened. "She had the baby?" Bella asked. I nodded my head and picked up my phone to call an ambulance.

"Wait. Do you think we can see a regular doctor?" Bella asked worriedly. "I don't know Bella but she looks like a normal baby to me. We can only wait and see." "I don't know Rose. I don't think that's a good idea." she said. "Bella you just had a baby and you have a hole in your stomach, your going to the hospital weather you like it or not. If anything strange happens ill take care of it. don't worry." I told her dialing 911. I spent the next ten minutes on the phone with the emergency adviser telling them my version of what happened. I left out my little conversation with Carlisle so no questions would come up.

The ambulance came about twenty minutes after I got off the phone with the emergency advisor. Both Bella and Gabrielle were shocked when they seen that guy being carried away in a body bag. They took them both to the hospital and examined the babies and their mothers. Surprisingly both the babies were ok. Emma still had to stay in the NICU for observation but the doctors said she could be able to go home whenever Bella did.

I visited Bella and Emma everyday for the last two weeks. Gabrielle and Sonja were able to leave the hospital after the regular three days. They came to the hospital with me a lot. There was nothing really unusual about Emma. Except for the fact that she was really healthy and she kind of sparkled. Literally. It was like someone put her in a bucket of glitter. No one really thought much of it though. Since Bella's birthday was kinda ruined we decided to get the loft before she got out of the hospital so that she wouldn't have to worry about it when she got out.

The loft was very nice. It was very spacious and had enough rooms for everyone. Charlie got Bella a new car for her birthday but seeing as how she didn't come home that night he gave it to her when she got out the hospital. "You ready to be a momma?" I asked her as we made our way into her new home. "I kinda have to be don't I?" she said bringing the tiny sleeping Emma to her lips for a kiss on the forehead. I laughed and opened the door for her. She walked in easily. She was a little more at ease knowing that her child would have close to a normal life and it wouldn't be dangerous for her and Emma to live with Gabrielle and Sonja.

Kyle, Angela, Ben, Gabrielle, Sonja and Emmett stood in the living room and yelled welcome home when we walked through the door causing Emma to jump. Bella hushed everyone and went to the living room. Me and Emmett set everything up while they were in the hospital. Everyone followed her and sat down. Little Emma and Little Sonja was passed around to person to person until they were finally handed back to there mothers. "I feel a little left out." Gabrielle said. "Why?" Bella asked curiously. "Because you three share the same birthday and im stuck with October 1st." everyone let out a laugh.

There was a knock on the door and Bella with Emma in her arms went to answer it. When she got there she looked around but no one was there. Carefully she bent over and picked something up. Curious I went to see what it was. In one hand she help a letter and in the other two little pick bears with a note attached to it. It read _: To Sonja Naomi Marie Rodriquez and Emma Elizabeth Rose Swan…From Alice Cullen_

**SOOOO how do u like it. plz reveiw. i love the thoughts u guys have so dont b shy. i hope u guys loved this chapter as much as i did. it might b awhile b4 i update becuz i have finals cumin up n i seriously need 2 cram but ill try 2 get the next chapter up as soon as possible. thanx 4 tha support guys. remember 2 reveiw.**

**-Tink-**

* * *


	11. White lab coat

**hey guys. ok plz dont kill me. i warned u i have finals and i realli need 2 cram. luckily school iz almost over but i still have finals 2 take so it might b a while 4 tha next chapter. i hope u guys like this chapter. enjoy!!!**

* * *

Chapter 11 - White lab coat

Bella POV

"Come on Emmie. I know your tired but we have to go now mommy needs to get to class. Come on. Get up." My daughter tossed and turned in her crib opening and closing her eyes making it known that she wasn't ready to get up yet. This was a regular routine with us. I would have to wake up a whole twenty minutes extra just to get her up and ready. Gaby was already at school by now so it was my responsibility to get Emmie and Sonny ready.

"Emma im not playing with you. Get up. Now." I said making it clear that we didn't have much time left. With a huff and a sigh she slowly sat up and reached out for me. I picked her up from the crib and kissed her on the forehead laughing at the tiredness in her eyes. I carried her to my room and put her on the bed. Then I went back into the nursery to attempt to wake a sleeping Sonja.

"Sonny come on. Its time to get ready hon. Come on." it was a little more difficult waking Sonny up. She slept like a log sometimes. When I finally managed to wake her I gave her a pacifier to make sure she wouldn't cry. Then I went back to my room to get Emmie and made my way to the bathroom to give the girls a bath. Sonny was so tired she fell right back to sleep on the short trip from my room to the bathroom.

I ran the water and put bubbles and toys in it. I got the girls undressed one by one and put them in the tub. As soon as they got in it was like someone flipped on a switch in their heads saying its time to get up because they forgot about their tiredness and began splashing and making as much noise as possible. I washed their bodies and their hair and wrapped them in towels and carried them to my room. As they ran around the room acting like superman I went and got them some clothes to put on for today.

I got Emma a red long sleeved shirt with hearts and a pair of jeans. I decided to get Sonja the same thing only in blue. I rarely dressed them alike. That was more Gaby and Roses thing. I picked up the clothes and took them to my room where I found the girls destroying my alarm clock. "Girls don't do that. Leave it alone." I said taking it from them and putting it back on my dresser. Sonny made a face that made it apparent that she was going to cry so I picked up her pacifier and handed it to her "Here Sonny. Want your paci." she took it out of my hands and popped it into her mouth.

I brought both the girls over and sat on my bed. I dried them off and got them dressed. I let Sonny run around the room while I did Emmie's hair. Her hair was beautiful. It was the same as her dads and came down past her shoulders in little perfect ringlets. Deciding that I needed to hurry I put Emmie's hair in two ponytails and reached for Sonny. I quickly did the same to her hair too. I never really dressed them so much alike before. Only on rare occasions. Every time I took them out together people would refer to them as the 'twins'.

Its true. I wont deny it. They look a lot alike. They both have my chocolate brown eyes. They even have the same hair. Even though Sonny's is black it still hangs past her shoulders in little perfect ringlets as I like to call them. People just assume their twins. I don't mind. I mean they might as well be sisters but I think that dressing them alike is a little cliché. I left them in the room to go into the kitchen to make them a bottle. Me and Gaby are trying to get them to use the sippy cup but they wont take it.

I grabbed the milk out the refrigerator and poured it into two bottles. I screwed the lid on one and reached in the kitchen drawer for a sewing pin. I pricked my finger and held it over the second bottle. I watched as the red liquid that always made me nauseous dripped into the white liquid. I put my finger in my mouth licking off the blood then put the lid on the bottle and made sure I shook it up really good. Emma preferred a little blood mixed with her milk but mostly I would deny her and she would throw a fit. But it didn't last long because I stuck with my answer and she gave up. I only give her blood when I feel she should have it which is mostly never but she's been a little low on energy lately so I guess it cant hurt.

I walked back in my room and handed the girls their bottles. Emma smiled as she tasted what was in hers. I smiled back and went to pack their diaper bags. They were going to stay with their aunt Rose and uncle Emmett today. My baby sitter called in sick so they offered to take the girls so I could get to class. I was currently in my first year of college and Gaby was in her senior year of high school. That's why she has to leave earlier than me. She has to drive all the way back to Forks in the morning. That's like an hour long drive from Seattle to Forks.

I packed several bottles and a couple pairs of clothes along with there favorite little pink teddy bears a certan someone sent when they were born. I put some diapers in the bag even though we were trying to potty train them. They both were just so stubborn. They didn't want to do anything themselves. As I finished packing their diaper bags I went and put there coats and shoes on. I carried them down first and buckled them in the car. For my birthday last year my dad got me a black Fiat Croma Estate. It was way better than my broke down truck I had.

After I put the girls in there car seats I went back up to the loft to get the diaper bags which I threw over both my shoulders and grabbed my laptop and books for school off my desk. Then remembering that I hadn't fed Bailey yet I went to the closet and got the dog food out and poured it into the food bowel then began filling her water bowel with water as I called her name. "Bailey, come eat." I yelled. Bailey came running around the corner and as I put the water down began drinking it. Bailey was a Labrador Retriever that me and Gaby found abandoned in the street one day. We felt sorry for her so we brought her home.

"Ok Bailey I have to go now. Be good and don't mess up the house ok." I said bending over and petting her behind the ears. That was her soft spot. I picked up the rest of my books and my laptop and went out the door locking it behind me. I walked back down the stairs barley able to see where I was going. I put my books and laptop along with the diaper bags in the passenger seat and started the car up. I pulled out of the parking lot and made my way to Rose's house. I could hear the girls in the back giggling and trying to make sentences that made sense but failing to do so.

They both loved to be outside. They adored the car rides. When they were newborn babies me and Gaby would have to ride around with them until two o clock in the morning when they would finally fall to sleep only to have to do it all over again when they woke up two hours later. "Mommy" Sonny squealed. Her and Emmie were in that stage where everyone they met were 'mommy' to them. I knew she meant me though. "Yes Sonny." I said looking into my rear view mirror to see her. She was pointing out the window at a lady with a dog.

"Bai-ley." she said. "No honey. That's not Bailey. She's at home." I said laughing a bit. They continued to giggle and squeal for the rest of the ride to Rose and Emmett's house. As I pulled into there driveway Emmett came out the front door and smiled at me. He grabbed the girls out the backseat and they squealed and screamed as he played with them. I grabbed the diaper bags out the front seat and made my way in to their big beautiful house. They had bought it a little after the girls were born to be closer to us.

I put the diaper bags on the couch and gave the girls a hug and kiss and said good bye. "Bye little sis." Emmett yelled after me. "Bye Bella." Rose said walking me to the door. I turned suddenly and said "Remember Rose no B-L-O-O-D today." hoping that if I spelled the words out Emma wouldn't understand. She nodded understanding and I made my way back to the car where I heard my phone ringing. I grabbed it out of the bag and looked at the caller ID. Kyle. I pushed the end button not wanting to talk to him right now.

Me and Kyle broke up not to long after Emma was born. He had fallen for a nice girl named Leslie but he was determined not to leave me. So I left him. I wasn't going to be responsible for his depression. I wanted him to have a long and happy life with the person he loved even if it wasn't me. He still comes around once in a while and takes Emmie with him sometimes. They really love each other. She knows he's not her father but he's the close she's ever had to it.

After the phone stopped ringing it began vibrating signaling that I got a message. '_Why wont you talk to me_?' it read. I decided to text back saying '_On my way to school cant talk_.' I dropped my phone in my lap and started up the car. I pulled out the driveway and made my way to school. Kyle texted back saying '_It doesn't have to be this way Bella._' I texted back saying '_What way_?' a few minutes later he replied '_You trying to avoid me._' '_I don't know what your talking about_' By the time I got to school he had replied saying '_Look lets just get the girls together and go out today. Just us. Please Bella_.' '_Fine.'_ I replied throwing my phone back in my bag and making my way to my first class.

When I sat down in my desk I put my head down seeing as how there was hardly anyone in the class and the professor was still out. I felt a warm hand stroke my hair and I jumped up with a start. "Oh hey Jenna. You scared me half to death." "Sorry didn't mean to. How's Emma and Sonja?" she said taking out her book for this class. "Fine. How's Hayden?" I asked. I meet Jenna at the center. She is also a single mother to a three year old little boy.

"He's fine. Has a little cold but he's fine." she said smiling. "Do you think Rosalie and Emmett will want to baby sit for me today? I have a couple job interviews and no baby sitter." She asked. "I can do it if you want. Me and Kyle are taking the girls out today anyway. Hayden can come with us. He can spend the night to if you want." I told her. "Really thanks Izzy." "No problem Jen." I said. "Are you going out tomorrow?" she asked. I stared at her confused for a minute. "Your birthday Izzy. Its tomorrow remember?" she said. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Were probably going to have a little party for the girls since its there birthday too but I don't think im doing anything."

"Izzy come on. Your going to be nineteen tomorrow. You have to celebrate." She said in a whiny voice. "I am celebrating. Im celebrating my daughters and god-daughters first birthday tomorrow." I said. She glared at me for a minute then said "That's not what im talking about. You need to celebrate your birthday. Im taking you out after the girls party so be ready." "Jen--" I was cut off by the professors "Good morning class. Turn to page 300 and read the section highlighted in blue. When you've finished I want a five page paper on what the passage means to you. Get started." This was going to be a long day.

I got through the rest of my classes and surprisingly didn't get much homework. I texted Kyle to let him know that I would be ready within the hour and that Hayden was coming with us. He was ok with it of course and said he would pick us up at my house. As I made my way to Rose and Emmett's I got a phone call. It was Gaby. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Izzy. I just wanted to let you know that I got out of school early so I went and got the girls. Were at home now." "Kay thanks. Hey is it okay if Sonny comes with me Emmie Kyle and Hayden today?" I asked. "Yea of course. Where you guys gonna go?" "I don't know yet. Im guessing Kyle will tell me when he comes over to get us." I said stopping at a red light.

"Is Leslie coming with you guys?" she asked. "I don't know. Most likely not. Kyle doesn't really bring her around. I think he thinks I don't like her. I keep tried to tell him that I don't have a problem with her but he wouldn't listen." I said. "Ok well ill see you when you get here. You want me to get the girls ready?" "Yes please. If im gonna make it through the day I need a hot bubble bath." I said laughing. "Ok. Ill have them ready." she said laughing and hanging up the phone.

I drove all the way home in kind of a daze. I was too busy thinking about what was to come out of the day with Kyle. Im not mad at him but I do need to recover from this. Im happy for him and Leslie. She is a beautiful, smart, loving girl and they really do love one another but I have to come to terms with the fact that the happy ending I pictured for so long was gone and never coming back. I tried to talk to him about it but it got really hard to talk to him lately. I mean I love him and I always will but for some reason I cant talk to him about anything anymore. I know he'll be there to comfort me but sometimes I think I don't want comfort. He doesn't understand that.

I hope that today we can come to an agreement and it can be like it was before. When I would call him in the middle of the night because I couldn't sleep. He would drive all the way over and stay with me until I feel asleep. He even played the guitar to me. That's how I learned how to play. Now I play for the girls whenever they cant sleep. They absolutely love it. He even made me sing to him .I was terrified. I had never sung outside my shower but he got me to do it. Now im not so afraid to sing with my friends. Or to sit in the girls room at night and sing them lullaby after lullaby. Sometimes me and Gaby would do duets. She had an amazing voice. I told her she would be a singer one day. She even has a job singing at a local bar at nights. I sung with her sometimes but I don't see myself ever doing that again.

Me and Kyle had a relationship no one understood. Sometimes we didn't understand it either but we knew it wasn't worth wasting. That's why we keep each other around. That's why we cant get rid of each other. We love each other and that's all we need right now. Im just hoping that by explaining this to him he will understand where im coming from and we will be able to fix this. If not for our own sake for Emma's sake. She understands more than the average one year old and she knows he's not her biological father but that doesn't stop her from slipping and calling him daddy sometimes.

As I pulled into the parking lot I had this strange nervousness in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know why. I had nothing to be nervous about. I made my way upstairs and into my home. Gaby was in the office working on a paper for literature class and the girls were down for their naps. She had gotten them dressed and did there hair so that I wouldn't have to. It was nice to share responsibility with someone. We never let it get too hard for one but also never let each other slack on the job either. I took advantage of this quiet time and got into a steaming hot bubble bath.

I was hoping that the hot water would sooth the feeling in my stomach but the feeling only intensified. I tried to enjoy the bath as best I could but it got to the point where it made me nauseous so I got out and dried my body and put on a gray t shirt with black skinny jeans. I would usually wear just jeans or sweatpants but I decided to play it a little out of my character today. I brushed my hair and let it hang wetly down my back.

Kyle still hadn't come so I decided to get caught up on my homework before I left. I had just finished up when the doorbell rang. I heard Gaby yell "I got it." so I stayed laying on my bed. A few minutes later Hayden came running into my room dragging Jenna with him. "Hey Bells. Thanks again for keeping him. I really appreciate it. He has clothes in his bag and his favorite toys so he should be good tonight." She told me picking him up and giving him a kiss goodbye. "No problem Jen. Are you gonna come to the girls party tomorrow?" I asked. "Of course im coming. What else do I have to do on a Saturday evening?" She smiled.

"Kay. See you tomorrow then." I said as she kissed Hayden one more time and made her way out the door. "So Hayden, you hungry?" I asked him. "No. Me had sagetti." he said in his cute baby voice. "Ok. Well the girls should be up in a minute, do you want to play in there room?" he nodded his head enthusiastically and ran out the room. I chuckled as I thought of his excitement. That's when Kyle texted me and said he was almost here. I went to wake the girls and put there coats and shoes on.

Kyle arrived about ten minutes later and we each grabbed a child and headed for the car. Gaby gave Sonny a kiss and told me that Angie wanted me to call her. Angie still stayed close but she went to a different college. We talked whenever we had the chance. We strapped the children in and Kyle began to drive. "Where we going?" I asked. He looked at me and said "Were going to the aquarium but first I need to stop by the hospital." "Why?" I asked. "My moms really sick. She's been wanting me to come up there but I've been so busy. You don't mind do you? Maybe she can see the kids." he said.

"Yea of course." I said looking him in the eyes. I could tell he was worried about his mother. I reached over and grabbed his hand in mine to silently let him know I was there for him. He smiled his beautiful smile and tightened his grip on mine. I turned the radio on because I could tell the kids were getting restless and they all loved music. On the way to the hospital we sang along to most of the songs. Hayden knew some of the words but the girls were just winging it. They had no idea what they were doing. But it was so cute to see them try.

I grabbed Hayden and Kyle grabbed Sonny and Emmie. We went into the hospital and asked the receptionist were her room was and she pointed us to the third floor and the first room to the right. We did as told and got into the elevator. We took the kids to the room and saw Mrs. James hooked up to many machines. "Hey mom." Kyle said. "Hey honey. Hey Bella." she said hoarsely. "Hello Mrs. James. How are you?" "Fine. A little nauseous but they said that was normal. You should see my doctor. Such a beautiful young man. Who have we here?" she asked eying the boy in my hands.

"This is Hayden. He's a friend of mines son. Were taking him and the girls to the aquarium." I told her. She smiled and said hello to Hayden. We stayed awhile to let her play with the kids. They had a great time. They ran all over the hospital room screaming at the top of their lungs. I have to cut down on the sugar. We had been there about an hour or so when Kyle stood up and said the aquarium would be opening soon so we had to go. I picked up Emmie while Kyle bent over to get and Sonny. Hayden wanted to walk so we left him on the ground. I could see Kyle was getting a little emotional so just like I did in the car I grabbed his hand in mine. "Ill be back tomorrow mom don't worry. Call me if you need anything. Love you."

"Love you too son. Oh look here's my doctor now. Kyle meet Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Dr. Cullen this is my son Kyle." I looked up with fear in my eyes. This could not be happening. Sure enough there he was. Standing right in front of me. Carlisle looked at me as I looked at him. His eyes darted back and forth between the child in my arms and the hand that was still attached to Kyle's. Sonny began to whine which caught his attention. Kyle bounced her in his arms to calm her down. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse I felt stomach drop as Mrs. James said "Where's that darling son of yours. He's interning here isn't he?" I hoped to god that she was talking about Jasper but that thought was shattered as Edward walked through the door with a white lab coat on and a clipboard in his hands. He froze mid step as he looked up and spotted me.

"Bella?"

* * *

**so wat did u guys think. plz let me no. tell me wat u liked, wat u didnt like. wat u want 2 happen wat u dont want 2 happen. jus let me no n ill take it under consideration ok. again it mite b a while b4 i update but trust me i will. remember to review k thanx. **

**-Tink-**


	12. Grocery Store

**ok guys plz dont kill me..i know i took forever for this chapter and honestly i dont thinnk its that good but i felt u all deserved a new chapter. plz read and leave ur comments....i culd use a little boost rite now. thanx guys**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Grocery store

My heart sank to my stomach and my body stiffened. Both Kyle and Emma felt the sudden change and shot nervous glances at me. I couldn't make eye contact with either one of them for the fear of losing control was so strong. I looked to the ground and for some strange reason tightened my grip on Emma. She put her head in the hollow on my neck trying to comfort me. I could tell she was getting uneasy too. The tension in the room was so strong im sure everyone felt it.

"Mommy?" Sonja cried reaching for me. The tension was getting to her. I released my hand from Kyle's and he put Sonja in my arm so that she would calm down. "Shhh. Its ok." Carlisle and Edwards eyes grew wide at the word 'Mommy'. That was something they thought they never would hear. I felt the anger building up inside me. Anger I didn't even know was there. I felt like I would start steaming from the ears any second.

"Kyle we should go. Now." I said irritated. He looked at me confused. I was hoping he wouldn't understand because if he thought what I was thinking. Edward would know. He would know I held his daughter in my hands. I threw a quick glance at Edward. He looked at Kyle with a confused expression. I didn't have time to ponder what that meant. All I knew was that I had to get me and my child out of there as fast as humanly possible.

"Kyle we need to go. Right now." I said looking at him. He picked up Hayden which again made Carlisle's and Edwards eyes widen and crossed the room to kiss his mother on the forehead. "See you tomorrow mom." He walked to me and mouthed the words "Whats wrong?" I just shook my head and headed as fast as I could to the door. I was fast walking now. I felt trapped. Like the whole universe would fall on me any second. Before I knew it I was strapping Sonny and Emmie in their seats and closing the door. I was hyperventilating now. I couldn't control myself. Tears escaped my eyes and sobs came from my chest. I fell to my knees in the hospital parking lot.

Kyle put Hayden in the car and rushed to my side. "Bella whats wrong?" it was more like he was demanding me to tell him rather than asking. "It-its him." was all I could say. Kyle must have got the hint because he wrapped his arms around me and let me cry all over him. I felt so guilty. I couldn't let Kyle comfort me anymore. He has his own life now. A new life with a new person. I couldn't let him comfort me like this anymore. It wasn't fair to him. I pulled away and brushed the dirt off my pants. I walked to the passenger side of the car and got in and put my seatbelt on.

A few moments later the driver door opened and closed. I kept my eyes on the windshield. I didn't turn when he got in the car. It wasn't his job to make me feel better. I would have to do it myself from now on. "Ill take you guys back home. Ill spend time with the girls some other time." he told me as he pulled out of the parking lot. "No. Take them today. They want to see the fish. I told them they could go so there going." I said not wanting to disappoint the girls or Hayden.

"Well im taking you home then." he said. I turned to look at him and said "If anything I need a diversion right now." "Im just looking out for you Bella." he said. "Well don't. Its not your job anymore. I can look after myself." "Well can I at least try to help?" "No." I said turning back to look out the window. "Bella do you really think its best if the kids see you like this. You still haven't stopped crying. What are you gonna say when they want to know whats wrong? I know there only one and they wont understand but they will know that something's wrong." He said pulling into the parking lot to my loft.

"I know its not my job to comfort you Bella but if no one else is gonna do then I will. Just because were not together anymore doesn't mean we cant care for each other as friends. Please let me be a friend right now. Im asking you nicely to go inside and relax. Ill have the kids home later." I decided he was right for now and I really wanted to talk to Gaby and Angie so I took off my seatbelt and turned around to give Emma, Sonja and Hayden a kiss goodbye. Very reluctantly I stepped out of the car. "Ill call you later ok Bells." I nodded and began to walk to the door. I felt in a daze. Like I was dreaming. I wasn't in control of my actions. My legs moved without me telling them to. Before I knew it I was unlocking my door. I was greeted by the barks of Bailey as she ran up to me. I bent over and petted her as she licked my hands and face.

"Hey where are the girls? What are you doing home so early?" Gaby yelled from the kitchen. I didn't want to have to say the words but I knew I had to. I got up and walked to the kitchen with fresh tears streaming down my face. Gaby was in the kitchen fixing her some diner. She turned to say something and froze as she took in my expression. Just as I let out a sob I felt her arms around me. "Izzy, what is it? Whats wrong?" I didn't want to say the words just yet. That would make it all to real. That would mean this was really happening.

He wasn't supposed to come back. He left. He told me I would never see him again. He said he didn't want me anymore. Why is he back now? What made him come back? He left me lying in the woods. I was broken after that. How dare he come back. I was better. I was healing. Why would he chose the worst time to come back? Maybe if he had come when Emmie was older, I would be able to handle it. I would be able to explain to the both of them what had happened and why I kept them from each other.

I felt anger throughout my whole body and I could figure out where it came from. I tried to blame it on him and the rest of his family but it didn't feel right. I think I was more mad at myself than I was with them. Mad at myself for even believing someone so extraordinary would fall in love with someone like me. I knew I was never enough for him. I wasn't nearly as beautiful, or strong as he was. Maybe he got bored with me. Maybe I was just a game. Maybe what I thought was love between us never existed.

My heart ached as I thought of that. How could the love not be real? The way it felt whenever we touched was like a lightning bolt. The way the air would be knocked from my lungs every time he kissed me. How could that not be real? How could you fake such things? But that was the only explanation for him leaving. He just suddenly fell out of love with me and as easy as he came he was gone again. Now he was back and in that split second that I saw him, my life turned upside down again.

"Izzy? Izzy its ok just tell me whats wrong." Gaby said bringing me to sit down on the couch. I didn't want to say the words. It made it seem like my nightmare was coming true and I couldn't do anything to stop it. "We went to see Kyle's mom in the hospital." I said stalling, putting off saying the words for as long as I could. "It was fine at first. Kyle talked to his mom, I played with the kids. Everything was fine." "Then what happened?" Gaby asked anxiously. "Just as we were leaving her doctor came in." I stopped I couldn't go any further.

"Was there something wrong with his mom?" Gaby asked. I shook my head and let the words run out my mouth as if they were racing to see who could get out first. "It was him Gaby. Emmas dad. Hes back. Him and his family." the words came out chocked and cracked in some places. Gaby just stared at me wide eyed. She was speechless. "What did you do?" she asked once she found her voice again. "I ran." I said as though she should have known the answer. "You ran?" she said. I just nodded my head.

"Well what about the girls? Hayden? Where are they?" she asked suddenly panicked. "There fine. They went to the aquarium with Kyle. He dropped me off." I saw the relief wash over her face. "Well does he know? Did you say anything?" she asked. "About Emma being his daughter? Of course not. But I think he thinks Sonny is." "Why would he think Sonny's yours?" she asked looking confused. "Just before we left she kinda sort of called me mommy." Once again her eyes went wide.

"Well what does that mean? Did he piece it together yet?" "I don't know. I hope not." I said suddenly panicked. What if he did piece it together? What if he tried to take Sonny not knowing she wasn't his but that Emmie was? Would he really do something like that? A year ago I would have said no without hesitation but now, I don't know the answer. Because I don't know him anymore. I thought I did, but I guess I don't. I didn't want to share my newfound terror with Gaby because I knew it would be to much for her and I didn't want her panicking.

"Are we still gonna have the party?" "Party?" I asked confused. "The girls birthday. Your birthday. Tomorrow. Ring any bells." "Oh shoot I totally forgot. Yea of course were still having it. Its there first birthday. We have to celebrate." I said remembering the date. "Are you sure your gonna be up to it?" she asked worriedly. "I kinda have to be don't I." I said. Me and Gaby waited in the living room till the kids came home. By the time they came back they were out like a rock. The only one up was Emmie and as I put her down in her crib I saw the look of worry in her eyes.

"Its ok Emmie. Nothing you need to worry about. Just rest for now. Tomorrow your gonna be one years old. It seems like this year has gone by so fast. Go to sleep little angel. Mommy will see you in the morning." she gave me a quick smile as her eyes flittered shut. I walked to my room and sat on my bed. I grabbed my laptop off the desk and decided to email Angie. I didn't tell her exactly what was going on. I just told her that I needed to talk to her as soon as possible. She never replied so I decided to try to get some sleep. That's when the dreams came back.

"_How could you Bella? How could you keep a father from his daughter? What were you thinking?" I held a little pink bundle in my arms. We were standing in the meadow. The sun shining through the trees illuminating Edwards body. He was sparkling. I clutched the bundle tighter to my chest afraid that at any moment she would be gone. "Give me my child Bella. She doesn't belong here. You don't know how to take care of her." "I've been taking care of her for a year now Edward. All by myself." I said, my voice raising a little. In the blink of an eye he was in front of my with his arms outstretched. "Bella please. I could give her more than you ever could." I shook my head and slowly backed away. I looked down at my daughter and was horrified. "Sonja?" I mumbled. "Give her to me." Edward demanded. "Wait Edward. She's not yours. This isn't your daughter." I tried to convince him. "No need to lie to me Bella. Just give me my child." he said coming closer with every word. "No" I screamed but it was to late. He snatched the baby from me and ran. "SONJA" I screamed after him. But he was gone already._

"Izzy?Wake up." I jumped with a start as Gaby shook me till I woke up. "Come on Izzy, you have to go get the cake. Izzy, wake up right now." With a groan I hoped out of bed. "Get in the shower and get dressed." Gaby told me. I was to tired to argue so I obeyed. As I got into the steaming hot water the events of the previous night flowed back into my head. All the fear and worry flooded my body. There wasn't a second that passed that I wasn't thinking about it.

I got out the shower and dried my self and put my clothes on. I blow-dried my hair and let it hang loosely down my back. As I was walking out the door I was nearly tackled by Gaby. "You have to go get the cake and the food. Come on there's not a lot of time left. I got the girls and Hayden ready. Take them to the store with you." I had to laugh at the way Gaby looked. She was like a kid in a candy store. She was so excited. I walked to the nursery to get the girls and Hayden. The girls had matching pink dresses on with white tights and pink dress shoes. There hair was half up and half down. They looked so cute. "Happy Birthday butterflies." I said .

I called them butterfly once in a while because when I was pregnant, me and Gaby were sitting on my porch talking when two little butterflies landed on our stomachs. Ever since they were considered our little butterflies. As they heard my voice they laughed and ran straight into my arms. I picked them up and gave them a kiss on the forehead. "Wanna go to the store with me?" they both nodded their heads. "You wanna come to Hayden?" he to nodded his head. "Well lets go get your coats."

The girls were usually no trouble in public places. Emmie was sitting in the cart while Hayden and Sonny followed behind. I was standing in line for the cake when I realized Sonny wasn't with me. "Sonny?" I called but got no answer. The fear started to rise inside of me. "Sonny?" I called even louder and still no answer. I picked up Hayden and put him in the back of the cart and began running around the grocery store screaming Sonny's name. I couldn't find her anywhere. I looked up and down all the aisles and she wasn't there. I was just about to call the police when someone tapped me on the back. I turned around to see a familiar pale white face holding Sonny in their arms. "I believe this belongs to you." he said handing a laughing Sonny to me.

* * *

**so wat do u guys think....again all thoughts are welcome just dont make them too harsh..im sorry 4 such a sucky chapter but it will start 2 get better soon. lyk i said plz reveiw i could use the boost rite WRITERS BLOCK......PLZ HELP**

**-Tink-**


	13. Vision of death

**Hey everybody. im so happy with tha reviews i got. i didnt expect ppl to actually like tha story. im sorry for tha short chapters but im tryna get them out there ASAP 4 u guys. hope u like this chapter. thanx to you all for liking the story, especially tha ones who review and lift my spirits. well say no more. here is chapter 13. **

* * *

Chapter 13 - Vision of Death

"Oh my gosh Sonny, don't you ever do that to me again. You scared me half to death. You cant just run off like that." I held Sonny in my arms and pressed her to my chest laying a hand on top of her head. I pulled her back to see her face. She looked as if she was gonna cry from my outburst. I pulled her into a hug again to make sure she knew I meant no harm.

"She's beautiful." That's when I remembered that someone was standing in front of me. Three guesses who. That's right. The one and only Edward Cullen. He stood there as perfect as the last time I saw him. My dreams could not compare. He looked exactly the same but there was something different about him. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Yea thanks." I said not sure if I wanted to talk to him. I remembered my dream and foolishly tightened my grip on Sonny again. I hope he didn't notice but the look of confusion in his eyes made me think he did. I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. Not speaking. Not moving. Not even looking at him. "Happy Birthday Bella." My head snapped up in surprise. He remembered my birthday? "Um thanks. I think." I said blushing. The silence between us was still tense.

"You gonna do anything?" he asked hesitantly. "Um no. Were just gonna have a little gathering at my house for the girls." I said not sure if I should release that information. "The girls?" "Emma and Sonja. Its there birthday too." I said looking in his eyes to see if there was any emotion there. I saw a flicker of emotion but it was gone before I could figure out what it was. I did notice that his eyes were a deep pitch black. He hadn't been hunting. Maybe that was why he was acting weird. He was thirsty. And here I stood, helpless with three other beings in my care.

I fought the urge to stand in front of the kids protectively. The Edward I knew would never hurt them. Then again, I had no idea if this was my Edward. The silence between us intensified. I stole an awkward glance at Edward and noticed that he was opening and closing his mouth as though he wanted to say something. Part of me wanted to hear it but the other half ,the stronger half was to stubborn. She wanted to tell Edward Cullen to get a life and leave her alone like he promised. My weaker half wanted to beg and plead him to come back to her. Pathetic huh. I know.

Finally deciding not to say what he was gonna say he closed his mouth only to open it again to say "Nice to see you again Bella. Hope you have a nice day." As he finished he drew in a deep breath through his nose. Then he froze. Shock and pain invaded the features of his face. Before I could ask what was wrong he was telling me goodbye and running for the door. A little to fast I might add. People stopped and stared as he ran.

I had a feeling whatever he noticed it wasn't good. I was startled by the ringing of my phone. I took it out of my pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?" "Did you get the cake yet? Whats taking you so long?" I sighed in relief as I heard Gaby's voice on the other end. "Um yeah. Im getting it now." I said putting Sonny in the back of the cart with Hayden and making my way back to the bakery. "Is everything ok?" she asked obviously hearing worry in my voice. "Yeah im fine. We'll talk when I get home." "Ok. Oh and Rose and Emmett's here. Their helping me decorate." That's when something clicked inside my head. "You didn't tell them did you.?"

"No of course not. That's your problem sweetie. Sorry." I heard Emmett ask her where something went. Then there was a loud crash and Gaby started yelling at Emmett. "Oh my gosh Emmett. Pick it up. The kids will be here soon. I cant believe you broke it. You know what, go sit on the couch. You are not allowed to touch anything else. Your in time out mister. Go. Sit." I couldn't help but laugh. Emmett was always getting himself in trouble with Gaby. It was hilarious. "Ill see you when you get here. Please make it fast cause I swear im gonna wring Emmett's neck." Just because Emmett was about three hundred times bigger than her she was never afraid of him. Annoyed but never afraid. He tries and fails to scare her all the time. More evidence that's he's all of ours big teddy bear.

I rushed to the bakery and grabbed the cake. I have to admit they did a very good job on it. It was beautiful. I hurriedly strapped the kids in. I was to eager to get to Rose and Emmett before one of the Cullen's did. As I was getting in the car I froze mid step. I felt someone's eyes on me. They were piercing and cold. The fact that I couldn't see who it was sent chills down my spine. After searching the whole parking lot and coming up empty I started the car and made my way home.

All the way I felt like there was someone following me. I pulled up to the loft just as Gaby was taking the trash out. She grabbed Hayden and Sonny while I grabbed the cake and Emmie. I was relieved when I walked through the door to see Rose and Emmett laughing and putting up decorations. I felt a stab of guilt for what I was about to tell them. I had took them away from their family for almost two years now and now here I was about to tell them their back.

I set Emmie on the floor and put the cake on the table. Emmie looked up at me with worry on her eyes. I just shook my head signaling to her that I didn't want to talk about it right now. She understood and went in the living room to play with Sonny and Hayden. I drew in a deep breath and prepared myself for what I was about to do. "Rose, Em. Can I talk to you outside." Their expressions changed from happy to worried as they took in my expression.

They stopped what they were doing and followed me outside. "What is it Bella?" they asked closing the door behind them. I began fiddling with my hands and pacing back and forth. I felt the words caught in my throat not wanting to come out. "Bells your scaring me whats wrong?" Rose asked. I wanted to find a way to say it and make it sound like it wasn't a big deal but I kept coming up short. "Bells come on." Emmett said with a worried expression on his face. I was still pacing. I felt Emmett's huge hands grab me by the wrist so that I would stop. "Bella!" he yelled. "Their back." was all that came out.

It was enough to make them understand though because their faces became flooded with shock. "What do you mean their back? Did you see them?" I was just about to answer when someone else beat me to it. "Yea we saw her." Edward said leaning against the wall in the hallway like he'd been there all day. He had the most angry look I have ever seen him wear. He looked like a vampire for the first time. It scared me. I was speechless. I couldn't move. I was frozen in shock.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" He asked. Rose and Emmett didn't want to answer him afraid he would get even more angrier. "I told you to stay away. I told you it would do no good to come back here. How could you just up and leave your family like that?" he was shouting now. Rose began to shout to "Its not like we were happy to do it. Bella needed us and I wasn't just gonna leave her to fend for herself." "What did she need _you _for?" Edward said curiously. "That's none of your business. That's between us and Bella and if Bella wants to tell you that's her decision. But I wasn't gonna just leave her here. I may be a bitch but im not heartless."

"I doubt that. You probably just used her. You never cared for her. You never cared for anyone but yourself." Edward spat each and every word making sure they hurt her. She stepped forward, looked him in the eyes and said "Do you really doubt me so much brother. You of all people should know that's not true. You've seen inside my head for years. You should know by now that I do have feelings." He didn't respond to this. They stood there staring each other in the eye having an unheard conversation. It felt like hours before Edward finally spoke "We searched for you. We packed our things and searched all over Paris for you. Do you know what that did to Esme? Thinking she had lost a daughter and a son. We searched for weeks before we gave up but she stayed behind determined to find you. She came back in pieces Rose. How could you do that to your mother? Our Mother."

"You don't think it pained me to go. You don't think it hurt just as much to look in Esme's eyes and tell her goodbye, unsure if I was ever going to see her again. It tore _me_ to pieces. I had to say goodbye to my whole family that night. I had to give up the life I worked so hard to have, you don't think that hurt. I was a mess all the way here. I cant even tell you how many times I considered coming back. That's all I thought about on the plane. I know I hurt Esme, that I hurt all of you but I truly felt what I was doing was the right thing. If I had decided not to come who knows what would become of Bella. She would be dead right now if I hadn't been there to help."

"Rose." I said speaking for the first time. I was afraid she would tell to much. I hoped on everything in the word that she wasn't thinking about that night afraid that he would put the pieces together. Roses little speech got to me. I realized how much pain I had truly caused. I didn't think it ran that deep but my decision to be a coward affected everyone. Edwards eyes widened with curiosity. "Why would she have been dead?" he asked. No one answered. "WHY WOULD SHE HAVE BEEN DEAD?" he was shouting now. He wrapped his hands around her shoulders and shook her.

I didn't really see what happened next. It all happened so fast. I blinked and Edward was gone. There was a smash of glass and when I looked at Rose Emmett was crouched in front of her. I gasped when I realized the smash of glass was Emmett throwing Edward through the window. "Emmett stop it. Emmett please, im fine." Rose was pulling on Emmett trying to get him to look at her. But he didn't move. She heard something I didn't and looked at the window in terror. I followed her gaze. Edward was standing in a crouch too. He had a death glare on his face. A shiver ran down my spine as Edward let out a low snarl and Emmett mocked him.

"Whats going on out here?" Gaby said running out the door to stand by my side. "Gaby go back inside." I told her not wanting her to get hurt. She looked at me as though she wanted to protest but I just told her "Im fine Gaby. Just go in the house with the kids ok." Reluctantly she stepped back in the house and closed the door behind her. "You guys stop it. Now." Roses voice was filled with fear but neither listened. They stared each other down getting closer and closer to each other.

The Edward I knew would never have done this. He would never face his brother and sister this way. I had to stop it. I had to fix it. I started this, I have to end it. "What happened to you Edward?" he looked at me in shock. I saw his stance lighten so I kept talking. "Look at yourself Edward. I don't even recognize you anymore. You're a stranger to me right now. How could you even think about harming your brother or sister?" The rage was coming now. I felt it.

"I made them come here why not be mad at me. They were just following my orders, you want someone to be mad at, here I am. Helpless and right in front of you. _I_ wont fight back. I wouldn't stand a chance against you. Why don't you come over here and crush me a second time? This time for good. If your gonna take your anger and frustrations out by all means be my guest but do not take it out on them. I started this. I ruined your lives why not take away mine? Then you can be the one to explain to my one year old daughter why mommy isn't there to sing to her anymore. Why mommy cant give her hugs and kisses anymore. Why don't you be the one to walk through that door, look my daughter in the eye and tell her mommy's gone."

By now everyone's eyes were on me. I felt something wet fall down my face. I had started crying and didn't even know it. I didn't mean to say that much but once I got started I couldn't really stop. It just flowed out my mouth. The silence intensified, nobody spoke. We just stood there absorbing what had just happened. Finally someone spoke up "Im sorry Bella. Leaving really didn't do you any good did it." Edward said looking at me. "In the beginning I was a mess. But I found something to take my mind off things." "What?" he asked not sure if he should. "Emma" I said simply.

"Who's her father?" he asked reluctantly, not sure if he wanted to know. I couldn't answer that so I decided to answer his question with a question. "Why are you back?" "I asked you first." he said, his lips pulling up into a small smile. "I asked you second." I said mocking him. "I really am sorry Bella. I didn't know leaving would have that big of an effect on you." I just nodded my head. "Emmett. Rose, im sorry. I let my anger get the best of me." "Its understandable Edward. You have great reason to be mad at us. Im just glad it stopped before anyone got hurt." Rose said looking at Emmett. "I didn't want to hurt you Edward. I didn't want to try to hurt you either. When you grabbed Rose like that it just set something off inside of me. I never thought I would have to imagine ways to kill my own brother." Emmett said seriously. I never heard him this serious before. Not even when they were planning ways to kill James after he came after me.

"I didn't want to hurt you either Emmett. Not really. But how could you betray me like that? How could you go against everything I said?" "Like Rose said, Bella needed us." Emmett said shrugging his shoulders. Edward remembered something and turned to me and said "How would you have been dead?" I didn't know what to say. Should I tell him the story? Should I tell him a lie? Should I not tell him anything at all? I decided just to tell him the basics. "I got into a car accident. If Rose and Emmett hadn't of come me Emmie, Sonny and Gaby would have died."

"Izzy. Kaylee just called. Her and Jason are on their way." Gaby said poking her head out the door. "Ok we'll be inside in a minute." I said. She went back inside closing the door behind her. "I should go." Edward said turning around. "Wait. Why did you come back?" I asked again not sure if he would answer. He stood there for a minute contemplating if he wanted to tell me the truth. He decided he would because he said "Alice had a vision." "Of what?" I asked. He looked at me as though it was killing him to say it but he did. "You….dieing." And with that he was off.

* * *

**O no! Whats gonna happen 2 Bella?! lol hope u guys like tha chapter. plz reveiw and tell me what u thought. and once again plz do not try 2 kill me over tha computer lol jp. well ill let u get 2 it then. thanx again to all those who like tha story. i cant thank u guys enough.**

**much love**

**-Tink-**


	14. Save My Life

**hey guys, look its chapter 14. lol sorry for tha wait. ive been a little lazy and when i say a little i mean ALOT. lol. well heres chapter 14. hope u like it. and dont forget 2 reveiw. thanx**

* * *

Chapter 14 - Save my life

Did Edward just say I was gonna die? No he couldn't have. I haveto many responsibilities right now. I cant die. "Izzy, are you ready. Kaylee's downstairs." Gaby saw the shock on my face but thankfully didn't say anything about it. I glanced at Rose and Emmett, they had the same look of pure shock on theirfaces that I did. "Izzy?" Gaby said pulling me back to reality. I pushed what had just happened to the back of my head. I would deal with it later. Preferably when Emmie was asleep. "Yea. Yea ,im coming." I said glancing at Rose and Emmett as I made my way back into the house.

"Tomar Emmie y Hayden ir y jugar en su habitación por un minuto cariño"**(Take Emmie and Hayden and go play in your room for a minute sweetheart.)**

I didn't know to much Spanish but I knew enough to know that Gaby told Sonny to go play in her room and to take Emmie and Hayden with her. I knew the interrogation was about to begin. "What the hell just happened." she asked as soon as the kids were out of sight. I looked at her nervously. I didn't know what to tell her but she wasn't gonna leave it alone until I gave her some answers. "I went to tell them that the Cullen's were back and Edward showed up." I said simply. Her eyes widened and she whispered under her breath 'Dios mio.'

"Well how did he find you?" she asked. I only answered with a shrug of my shoulders. "What was that loud noise?" "Emmett broke the window." I said thinking up a lie. "Why?" she asked. "He kinda pushed Edward into it." I said deciding that I wasn't a good enough liar to think something up on the spot. "Dios mio!" she said covering her mouth. "Why would he do that?" she said shocked. "It's a long story." I said not knowing what else to say. "Hey guys." Kaylee said coming through the door with Jason on her hip. Rose and Emmett quickly followed. I noticed they composed themselves completely. There was no evidence on their faces that suggested something bad had happened.

More and more people filled into our small loft and before we knew it we were practically tripping over kids running around the living room. My father had come with Jacob and some of his friends, my mom and Phil also caught a plane here for the weekend. Angie and Ben came too. Kyle brought Leslie who stayed to herself most of the time. Mrs. Mary came too. Gaby's brother Jeremiah brought their sister Amelia. This was the first time Gaby has seen Amelia since she found out she was pregnant.

"Dios mio! Que no puedo creer tu aquí. No he visto en tanto tiempo. Te he extrañado mucho."**(Oh my god! I cant believe you came. I haven't seen you in so long. I missed you so much.)**

"Te he extrañado demasiado. Lo siento I no han sido de en torno a. Tenia miedo de lo que mommy y papi lo haría si me encontró con usted. Lo siento cariño." **(I missed you too. Imso sorry I haven't been around. I was afraid of what mom and dad would do if they found me with you. Imso sorry honey.)**

It was an emotional moment for her. She used to be really close to her sister but they grew apart after her parents kicked her out. Unfortunately her parents still didn't want anything to do with her. She was really hurt by that but was so excited that Sonny got to meet her aunt for the first time. More and more people came. Most were people we meet at the center.

When it was time to sing happy birthday, it was so chaotic. There were kids everywhere. We went room to room carrying one child at a time out and sitting them at the table only to discover that they had run right back after we turned our backs. When we finally got all the kids together we were able to sing happy birthday.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Emmie and Sonny. Happy birthday to you." Everyone got the names mixed up. Some said Emmie first, some said Sonny first. "And happy birthday to Izzy too." Gaby screamed. I turned red as all eyes were on me and everyone told me happy birthday. After we let the kids destroy our loft with ice cream and cake we got them cleaned up to open presents.

"Mira, look Sonny presents." Gaby told Sonny. Me and her grabbed chairs and sat at the front of the room with our daughters in our lap helping them tear the wrapping paper off presents while people took pictures. It felt like we would never stop opening gifts. They got toys to last a life time. Every one of them seemed to make a high pitched annoying sound. I could already tell we were gonna have to hide them or something.

They also got a huge amount of adoring clothes. They were so cute. "Here, this ones from uncle Emmett and aunt Rose." I said handing Emmie and Sonny little pink boxes with white ribbons. Me and Gaby took the ribbons off and opened the boxes. Inside was a big pink book with the words Emma's First Year on it. I opened the book to see the first picture ever taken of Emma. It was me and her in the hospital after she was born. She was so tiny. Under the picture, in Roses perfect handwriting was an inscription that read: _Emma Elizabeth Rose Swan, Born September 13._

I looked over to Gaby and saw that she too was flipping through a big pink book with the words Sonja's First Year on the front. Me and Gaby both leaned over to give Rose and Emmett a hug. It was finally time for me and Gaby to give our presents to our daughters. I reached on the table that was once filled with presents and grabbed the familiar small white box. Gaby grabbed a small purple box. We hadn't showed each other what we were getting the girls. We wanted it to be a surprise.

I untied the white ribbon and watched as Gaby did the same. "Look Emmie. Its from mommy." I said as I reached in the box and grabbed a golden charm bracelet with butterfly charms hanging from it. In the middle hung Emma's name. I had it specially made for her. "Pre-ty mom-my" Emmie said reaching for the bracelet. I took it and put it on her wrist where she admired it. I looked to see what Gaby got Sonny. She too got her a bracelet. It was a silver charm bracelet with bumble bees hanging from it. In the middle hung her name.

"Mira Sonny. Bonita abejas." **(Look Sonny. Pretty honeybees.)**

"Da-me mom-my." **(Give it to me mommy.) **Sonny said reaching for the bracelet. Gaby took it and put it on her. Both Sonny and Emmie loved things that shine. They play with our jewelry all the time. Now they have their own. They rest of the party passed in a blur. We let the kids run around and play until their parent took them home. We didn't have the loft to ourselves until about 7 o clock. Rose and Emmett stayed behind to help clean. Well Rose helped clean. Emmett stayed in the room and played with the girls.

While cleaning Rose didn't talk much. I could tell her thoughts were somewhere else. I fought to keep mine locked in the back of my head so I didn't point anything out or bring anything up. I still had a few hours before Emma would be asleep. After wiping frosting off the wall and scrubbing cake out the carpet Emmett and Rose got ready to go home. "I feel weird leaving you here." Rose said while putting her jacket on. "Ill be fine. don't worry." I said more to myself than to her. "You better call if you need anything. I don't care what time it is. You know it doesn't make a difference, you better call if anything happens." She demanded.

I assured her I would be fine and that I would call her if anything went wrong. After they left I put Emmie and Sonny in the bathtub. I filled it up with bubbles and watched as they splashed water at each other. I had to scrub candy off them and wash frosting out of their hair. Gaby did the dishes as I dried them off and put pajamas on them. They were so worn out. As soon as I put them in their cribs they were sound asleep. They wereso adorable. They looked so peaceful in their sleep. Every now and then they would smile at a dream they were having. My mother always told me that when babies did that, they were playing with the angels.

I put all the presents away while Gaby took a shower. The girls were so spoiled. My mom had gotten them just about every toy that was ever made. She bonded with both the girls whenever she came to visit and had even began calling Sonny her granddaughter too. This made Gaby extremely happy. Since her mom and dad weren't in her life anymore she was afraid that Sonny wouldn't have a grandmother to spoil her rotten but my mom seems to be doing a good job in that department.

Just as I finished putting all the toys in the toy chest and all the clothes in the closet Gaby came out of the bathroom. "Izzy." she called as I walked past her room to go to mine. I walked to her room and stood in the doorway. She was sitting on her bed and drying out her hair. "Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked knowing I would already know what she was talking about. I let my head fall so that I was looking at the ground and said "No, I think imjust gonna take a shower, then go to bed." "You sure?" she asked. "Yea. Maybe tomorrow you know. Or never would be fine." I said sarcastically.

Gaby let out a small chuckle and said "Ok well you better get some sleep. Sweet dreams. Goodnight." she told me. I told her goodnight to as I went to my room to get some pajamas and my toothbrush. I got in the shower and let the hot water run down my body. It was so hot it gave me goosebumps. I washed my body and I washed my hair. I got out and dried off, then put my clothes on and brushed my teeth. When I got to my room I brushed my hair and dried it with the towel.

I sat in my bed and stared at myself in the mirror. What the hell am I gonna do? Its not everyday that the father of your child, who doesn't know he's the father of your child, comes back to town and almost kills his own brother then tells you that his sister had a vision of you dieing. I cant die yet. I want to help Emma learn to ride a bike for the first time. I want to be there when she falls in love. I want to hopefully have grandchildren in the future. Because Emmie was part vampire we didn't know if she would be able to. Rose said that she inherited a few things from her father that were signs of her not being human.

She said that Emmie's heartbeat was faster than a normal humans and it sounded weird. She said it was more like the fluttering of wings than like a thump. She also said that Emmie smelled different. She said it was intriguing, not enough for her to be thirsty but like she was really curious about her. Like she had an urge walk up to her and touch her like she something unbelievable. In a way she was. Emmett pointed out one day when we were at the park that Emmie sort of…sparkled. Not like Rose or Emmett does, I wouldn't even have noticed it if Emmett never pointed it out.

The only other thing that she inherited from her father was her thirst for blood. It wasn't like she needed it all the time. She could resist it like it was never even there. I only give it to her sometimes because she gets weak and the only thing that seems to help is blood. That was all that was unusual about her so far. Nobody knew anything about this so it is quite possible that more signs that she isn't fully human can show within the years. That always worried me.

As I sat there thinking of the future and if I even had one I decided that there was only one person that can help change the future and that was the very person that predicted it. I wanted to call Alice and beg and plead until she decided that she had to help me but I was to nervous. I had been away from her for so long it felt almost strange to think of her again. I couldn't make up my mind on if I wanted to call her or not so I reached under my bed for the shoebox I had hidden there. I shuffled threw the contents until I found what I was looking for.

I pulled out the piece of folded paper that I only read when necessary. It was the letter I had received the day I came home from the hospital with Emma. It was the letter from Alice. I read through it yet again knowing I would have my decision by the time I was done.

_Dear Bella,_

_Im so sorry we had to leave you. I didn't want to go but Edward convinced me. I was going to say goodbye before we left but Edward wouldn't let me. He said it would be better if I wasn't there. You don't even know how many times I found myself running with the wind only to discover I was almost to Forks again. I was scared for you Bella. I was afraid of what leaving would do to you. I tried not to look into your future, mostly because Edward told me not to but I couldn't help it when I got the vision of you getting into a car accident. My heart dropped as soon as I saw it. I saw you talking to a girl who wasn't paying attention to the road and I saw you look up in horror as you realized what was happening. I saw the car wrap itself around the tree and I thought you were dead. I was so glad that Edward wasn't there. It would have killed him. I began watching your future the best I could. Me and Jasper got a flight to Forks knowing we were to late but hoping we could at least help Charlie. That's when I got another vision, someone was leaning over you, you were covered in blood and lying on the forest floor. I was shocked when I saw a child in your arms. Then you whispered "Isn't my little Emma beautiful." I was even more shocked when I realized that you held your own child. I never imagined you as a mother. As soon as we landed I booked us a flight back home. You seemed happy with your new life and I didn't want to be the one to tear that away from you. Im writing this letter to you because I want you to know that I miss you dearly. I don't want you to think I've forgotten about you. I could never do that. Your to special to me. I want you to know that you will be a great mother and that your daughter will be lucky to call you mommy. I hope that somewhere down the line we can meet again and I can fully explain to you why we had to leave. For now I just have to trust that you don't hate me. Congratulations on the baby girl Bella. She really is beautiful. I hope I can meet her one day._

_Love always,_

_Alice_

_P.S. don't worry, I wont tell anybody what I saw. That's your choice._

As I finished the letter I suddenly had my answer. I grabbed my phone from my nightstand and dialed Rose's number. She answered on the first ring. "Bella? What is it? Whats wrong?" she asked panicked. "Rose calm down. Im fine. So is Emma. I just needa favor." "Sure. Anything." she said sounding relieved. After getting what I needed from her I told her goodnight and that I would see her in the morning. Once I hung up with her I dialed the unfamiliar number and was answered on the first ring.

"Oh my gosh Bella. I was gonna call you if you decided not to call me. Its so good to hear your voice again." she said a little over excited. "Its good to hear you to. You probably already know why im calling but I need your help." I said to her. "With what?" she asked as though she already knew but asked out of habit. "I need you to help save my life."

* * *

**well theres chapter 14 guys. hope u like it. i would love to hear sum suggestions and if i like them i mite put them in. i realli hope u guys like it. i didnt think the story wuld cum this far but im proud it has. thanx again to all who read. remember to reveiw. **

**much love**

**-Tink-**


	15. Tell me how i die

**Hey everybody. so sorry that it took so long to update but in my defense ive been working on another story that im hoping will be very good. i havent posted it yet. i want to get a couple chapters done first. anyway heres chapter 15. enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Tell me how I die

I didn't sleep at all last night. After I got off the phone with Alice I was too worked up to sleep. Im glad that it's a Sunday and I don't need to go to school. Unfortunately Gaby had to go to work this morning. That was the deal. She watches the kids after school during the week while I went to work and I watched them on the weekends while she worked. Unfortunately I couldn't watch them today. I didn't want them there while Alice was explaining to me what was gonna happen. I was supposed to meet Alice at a restaurant in Port Angeles so I got the girls up extra early. I bathed them and dressed them before feeding them, then I got there diaper bags ready to go over to Rose and Emmett's today.

"Please look after them." I said giving them each another kiss on their forehead before I left. "Don't worry Bella. I would never let anything happen to them. Were just gonna take them to the park." Rose said trying to reassure me that everything would be ok. I wasn't so convinced. I told them all goodbye one more time and made my way to Port Angeles. As soon as I walked through the restaurant doors, I was nearly tackled by Alice.

"Oh my gosh Bella, I missed you so much. I cant believe your here." she squealed in my ear. "I missed you to Alice." I said as she lead me to a table. No one else was there which I was thankful for. I didn't want to have to discuss my death with the whole Cullen family. As we sat down Alice asked me "Are you hungry Bella?" I shook my head no and said I ate before I left. We sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes. We were looking everywhere but at each other.

"So….how are you Bella?" Alice asked. "Im fine." I said not knowing what else to say. Again silence followed. It was really getting on my nerves but I just couldn't muster up the courage to ask her how exactly I was gonna die. Honestly I wasn't really sure if I wanted to know. I figured I kinda needed to if I was gonna stay alive long enough to watch my daughter grow old. "What did you see Alice?" I asked barley above a whisper. I knew she would be able to hear me though. Her head snapped up as she took in what I had said.

"I saw you dieing." Was all she said. I looked at her with a look that said 'Well that really tells me something.' With a sigh she began telling me the story of my death. "Have you ever heard of the Volturi?" she asked and I shook my head although the name sounded familiar. "Well their kinda like our government. They make sure we don't do anything to expose ourselves. That's the one law, keep the secret." She looked at me as though I should have caught on to something. I just stared at her clueless as she went on.

"They do whatever they have to, to make sure the secret is kept, including eliminating the problem." I still didn't understand why she was telling me this. "Remember when we fought James?" she asked becoming impatient with me. I nodded my head slowly not understanding where this was going. She sighed and kept going. "Remember his mate Victoria?" I nodded yet again. "My kind doesn't take to losing there partners well." she said as though it was supposed to click in my head. "So what does the Volturi or whoever they are have to do with anything?" I asked confused. Deciding that I wasn't going to figure it out on my own she sighed and said "You know the secret Bella. Victoria went to the Volturi and told them about you. There going to be hear to _eliminate_ the problem very soon and in this case that problem is you."

I face was frozen in whatever emotion I felt before it clicked in my head what Alice was saying. "You mean there coming here?" I asked. She nodded her head. "And if im right we don't have much time." "What can we do?" I asked. Alice turned her eyes to the ground and said "There's only two ways to get out of this. Die or be turned." I felt my stomach drop through my chair at her words. "There's no other way?" I said not wanting to believe my only two options. I could tell by the look on Alice's face that there truly was no other way. "The Volturi do whatever it takes to keep the secret. They've killed for this reason before.

As her words made there way to my ears I lost all hope. I was gonna die. My daughter would be motherless. "What about Emma? What will they do to her?" Alice looked at me and said "Nothing. They have no threat from her. They have absolutely no reason to harm her." I didn't feel comfort from her words. Only three people knew what Emma truly was. I knew that Alice would probably see it coming but I had to ask. Just as I was about to open my mouth Alice looked at me with a panicked expression on her face and said "What did you just decide?" I was taken back by this because I knew she should have been able to see exactly what I decided.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. "Your future is blurry. I can barley see anything. What did you choice Bella?" She asked more seriously now. I sat there for a few moments not sure I wanted to say what I wanted to. I decided not to give her the full details but to just get the information I needed. "Have there ever been an….immortal child before?" I asked and watched as her face twisted with confusion. "Yes. Along time ago. I don't really know much about it except what Carlisle told me. Apparently their were quite a few of them but that was hundreds of years ago."

"What happened to them?" I asked more furiously. I needed to know. Alice looked even more confused than before but she went on. "They were out of control. They would destroy villages because of their thirst and because they were so young they couldn't be controlled. So the Volturi stepped in." "What did they do to the child Alice?" I asked determined to get an answer. "They destroyed them." Alice whispered. I felt as though the blood in my veins stopped flowing and my heart stopped beating. "If there was to be another one, would they notice?" I asked, my voice raising a few octaves as I fought back tears.

"Of course they would. They would be able to smell them if they ever came across them." She said still confused. "Please Bella tell me whats going on. I cant see anything. Its all blurry." she said in a panicked tone. I decided not to tell her anything just yet. I wanted to know more about the Volturi first. "Tell me about the Volturi Alice." I nearly demanded. She gave me yet another confused look but went on. "Well its leaded by three ancient vampires. Caius, Marcus, and Aro. They've been around along time. Even before Carlisle was changed. Then there's the guard. It consist of various vampires who would give their lives to protect Caius, Marcus and Aro. They usually have extraordinary powers."

"Do Caius Marcus or Aro have powers?" I asked. "Yeah. Aro can read minds. Not like Edward can. If Aro touches you he can see every thought that you've ever had. Every secret you ever had, he would know in a matter of seconds. But I don't really know about you. If his power is like Edwards then maybe he wont be able to see anything." As this new information sinked into my head I made a decision. For my daughters sake I would keep my daughters paternity a secret until the day I die, which unfortunately may be sooner rather than later.

"Bella what is it? Your future just disappeared. I cant see anything." She said panicking. That's when a little light bulb came on inside my head. She must not be able to see Emma and seeing as how I just chose to keep her secret within me until I died my future just vanished. I guess it must have shown on my face that I knew what was going on because Alice said "You know why I cant see you, don't you?" I just starred at her not knowing what to say. Deciding that I couldn't say anything I gathered my stuff and began to rise from my seat.

"Bella where are you going?" "Im sorry Alice." I whispered as I turned and ran to the door. I quickly got into my car, started it and pulled from the parking lot as soon as I could. I had to get to my daughter as fast as I could. I wouldn't believe she was alright until I saw her myself. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open to see the screen completely black. I knew I should have charged it last night. I threw the phone in the passenger seat.

All I cared about was holding my little girl in my arms and never letting her go. That's all I wanted right now. Everything else wasn't as important to me in this moment. All I needed was to hold her in my arms and take in the sweet smell of cherries. That was her favorite shampoo to use. She always smelled of delicious cherries. I would give anything to smell those cherries at this very moment.

It took me awhile to get back to Rose and Emmett's house and I nearly died when I saw that no one was there. Then I remembered that Rose told me that they were going to the park today. I jumped back inside my car and drove the few short blocks to the park. As soon as I got there I saw my little girl playing in the sand with Sonny, Emmett and Rose. I felt tears fall from my face as I saw that she was ok. But that wasn't enough for me. I needed to hold her in my arms and make sure she stayed safe.

I ran over to the sand box and scooped my daughter up into my arms. I could fell the tears coming more frequently. I squeezed her tiny frame against my body as I whispered in her ear "I wont let that happen to you baby. Mommy's gonna keep you safe ok. Don't worry." I looked up and saw that Rose and Emmett were staring at me with fear in their eyes. I knew they could hear me and they too were probably fearing for my little girls safety.

I just squeezed my daughter tighter to me. I felt her little hands try to wrap themselves around me and I let out a small chuckle. I turned back to Rose and Emmett and they were looking at me as though I better get to talking. Rose was now holding Sonny in her arms glancing around for an unknown danger. I decided that I was going to have to tell them so I handed Emmie to Emmett and said "Why don't you and Sonny go with uncle Emmett and play while mommy talks to aunt Rose."

Emmie looked at me as though I had just went crazy but reluctantly agreed. Rose handed Sonny to Emmett and he took them to the baby swings not wanting to be too far away from us. As soon as I turned back to Rose she was staring at me expectantly. "I went to see Alice to day." I said and watched as her face twisted in pain when I said her sisters name. "She told me about the vision she had. She said that…James' mate. Victoria, went to the Volturi." I heard a intake of breath as Rose stared at me in horror. "She told them about me." was all I said before the tears started to make themselves noticeable again.

Roses face was frozen in the mask of horror then slowly turned into one of pure anger. "Im gonna kill her." she snarled. I didn't object because right now I would have done the same thing. "Alice said we don't have much time." I said again watching the pain creep onto Roses face at the name. We stood there for a moment in silence. It was me who broke the silence "Im scared Rose. Not just for me but for Emma too." I said. "They wont touch Emma. She's not the target. You are."

"No Rose, Emma is too." It came out as a sob. She looked at me confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Alice told me about the immortal children and what happened to them." I said and watched as her expression became one of understanding. "No Bella, your wrong." now I was the one confused. "Carlisle said that the immortal child were regular children who had been turned. They were bitten by a vampire and seeing as how they never got older they were out of control. That's when the Volturi stepped in. Emma was born this way. She's not a immortal child Bella, she's a hybrid."

I let this new information sink in feeling a little hope that my daughter would be ok, but then a new fear came upon me and I asked the million dollar question "What do they do to hybrids?" "I don't know Bella. There's never been one before. As far as I know." With that the hope that gave me comfort vanished leaving fear in its tracks. Would they know something was different about Emmie? Of course they would, me, Rose and Emmett noticed. Now the question at hand was 'What will they do once they find out?' This was the only question I didn't want answered.

I felt even more helpless as I realized I had no idea how to keep my daughter safe. Emmett snapped me out of my trance as he brung the girls over and said "Emmie wants to play with mommy." I grabbed Emmie and my arms and she looked me straight in the eyes trying to figure out what was there. I gave her a small smile and said "Its fine honey. Lets not worry about it right now." Reluctantly she nodded her head and I knelt down and put her in the sandbox. I got in with her and Sonny reached for me. Emmett handed her to me and she began playing with me and Emmie in the sand.

As we all sat there in the sandbox I thought about what to do. How was I gonna keep my daughter safe? Then as if the answer was there all along, I got an idea. One that I was totally against but had to do if I was gonna have any chance of keeping my daughter safe. The memories of past dreams danced in my head. The dreams where Edward would tell me that I wasn't fit to raise my daughter. The ones where he told me he could do a better job. I was totally against it before but as I felt the intense stares burning a whole in my back, I knew it was the right thing to do. If not for me, for my daughter.

I lifted my head and looked at Rose and Emmett. They were trying to build a sand castle with Emmie. As they looked up at me I said the words I knew they were dieing to hear "I think its time we pay the Cullen's a visit. All of us." I said looking down at my daughter. As their faces lit up with happiness I said "Maybe its time we introduce them to Emma Elizabeth Rose Swan."

* * *

**ok people i have good news and bad news. **

**Good news: we finally get to see tha rest of tha cullens..YAY lol**

**Bad news: working on two stories at once is difficult 4 me but im not givin up. hopefully i can get tha hang of it lol**

**remember reveiws are welome and thank u 4 reading.**

**much love**

**-Tink-**


	16. Reunion

**hey guys....so sorri 4 tha long wait but 2 my defense im working on another story and its realli hard 4 me to work on them both at once. well ill stop making excuses 4 myself and let u get 2 readin. **

* * *

Chapter 16 - Reunion

Rose and Emmett were over the moon with the thought that they were finally gonna see there family again. Emmett actually jumped around clapping his hands like a five year old. It was hilarious. I decided that the faster we get this over with the faster Emmie will be protected. We made our drive from Seattle all the way back to Forks. We were more than sure that the Cullen's would have moved back into there old house. It was Esme's pride and joy. If she had the choice to come back to it, she would. We drove my car seeing as how the car seats were already in it. All the way there, it was an awkward silence. Im sure the same questions that kept yelling at me in my head were making themselves known to Rose and Em too.

It was a hour long drive of pure silence. No one spoke. The girls had fallen asleep so that made it even worse. I could do with there giggling and playing around right now. The dead silence was getting to me. I had to turn the radio on just to drown out my own thoughts. Halfway to Forks I got a text from Angie. _Hey Bells, just making sure your ok. Me and Ben will be visiting in a couple days. Miss you sweetie. _I smiled as I read the message, thankful to have my mind busy. _Hey Angie. Yea im fine. Cant wait for you to get here. Miss you to. Say hi to Ben for me._

I put my phone down and continued to focus on the road. As we reached the woods, the memories of that last day with Edward filled my head. I hadn't been here since the day we had to find Gaby and I never really wanted to come back, but this was the only way to the Cullen's. I wanted to press on the gas and go as fast as I could but I had the girls in the car and I didn't want them to get hurt. "Bella calm down. Your heart sounds like its about ready to rip out your chest." Rose said speaking for the first time since we got into the car. I looked in my rear view mirror and caught a glance of Emmett staring intently out the window. If I hadn't known what they were I would have thought he was dead. He wasn't moving at all. Not even blinking. I glanced back at Rose and noticed she was playing with a strand of her hair. They were really nervous.

As we pulled into the Cullen's humongous driveway Emmett began to freak out. "Lets go back guys. What if they don't like me." "Emmett your not on your way to preschool, your going to your parents house. Its not that big of a deal." Rose said but I could see she was just as nervous as Em was. "Not that big a deal Rose? We lied to them and ran away. What if they ground us? You know I hate sitting in my room all by myself. Can we please go back." I looked at Rose and saw just a flicker of amusement in her eyes at Emmett's actions. "Emmett, you are a grown man. They cant ground you. Now be quite before you wake the girls." Rose said playing with her hair again. "But what if they hate us Rose?" Em whispered. Rose stared out the window, no doubt thinking the same thing.

I continued to drive up the driveway and Em continued to freak out. "I don't wanna go anymore. You cant make me." "Emmett stop being a baby." Rose said turning around to look at him. "I am not a baby." Emmett said crossing his arms with a pout. "Your just proving my point more." Rose said turning back around. He stuck his tongue out at her and continued talking. "I don't wanna go in. Go without me. Ill sit in the car. Look, the car needs gas, ill take it to the gas station in Mexico and be back by morning." "Emmett. Get out of the car. Now." Rose said as we came to a stop in front of the house. I felt a million different emotions flow through my body at once. Would they already know where here? I looked closer and saw Alice looking out the window. Yup. They knew.

"Emmett get out of the car. Now." Rose nearly yelled trying to open the door. Emmett locked it and was making faces through the window. "Your so lucky I don't wanna break Bella's car. Emmett come on." He shook his head no and stuck his tongue out. "Emmett your acting like a child." "Speaking of children. I need to get them out the car." I reminded him. He thought about weather or not he was going to unlock the car or not. He finally gave up and unlocked the doors. Within seconds Rose was dragging him out the car. "Come on Rose. I don't wanna do this." Emmett said stomping his feet in the ground causing it to make a dent in the ground. I unstrapped Sonny first and told Rose to carry her. She was still sound asleep. "Give her to Emmett, that way he has to go in the house." Rose said. Before Emmett could protest I put Sonny in his arms and he scowled at me. I flashed a innocent smile and unstrapped Emmie.

She was still asleep to. Part of me was happy because I got to feel her warm skin against mine. I listened to her shallow breathing and immediately calmed a little. Although that could have been Jasper who was now placed beside Alice in the window. I closed the car door and glanced at Em and Rose. They too became showered with nervousness. I nodded my head to Rose signaling that I was ready and she nodded back letting me know she to was ready. We looked at Emmett and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. Rose gave Em a look that said 'Suck it up' and get moving. He told her to shut up and she slapped him on the back of the head. I could see Alice and Jasper laughing through the window and wondered if Rose and Emmett could hear them.

"You guys, stop it and lets go." I said. The nervousness was building up inside me and I just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. I didn't know what to expect as we made our way to the front door. Where they gonna be REALLY mad at us or would they have forgiven us by now. I knew they knew we were here but I knocked on the door anyway, wanting to be polite and get off to a good start. The door flew open and Rose was nearly attack by Alice. "Oh my gosh I missed you so much. If you ever leave me like that again I swear I will tie you to a airplane and leave you there until they land." Alice said hugging Rose over and over again.

"Alice stop threatening your sister. That's not nice." Came a familiar voice from in the door way. I looked to see Esme standing there with her arms folded in front of her. If it were possible she would be crying tears of joy right now. She stood there for a second going over something in her mind. Then suddenly she ran to Rose and wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her. I knew they both would have been crying a river if they could. Emmett still had a sleeping Sonny in his arms and he still looked nervous. His eyes kept flashing to Alice and back to Esme. "Calm down Emmett." I whispered. Alice and Esme turned at the sound of my voice and both looked surprised at Em holding Sonny. They both walked forward and studied Sonny.

"Oh my gosh Emmett, did you and Rose give me a grandchild without telling me?" Esme said. Her eyes still planted on Sonny. I felt a pang of nervousness flow through my body at her words. It wasn't Emmett who's given her a grandchild. It was Edward. But she didn't know that yet. I was just about to correct her when Carlisle and Jasper appeared. "Did somebody say grandchild?" Carlisle said with a smile playing across his face. "Uh.." Emmett said glancing at me. I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know what to do either. I didn't want to imagine the expression on Esme's face if we told her that wasn't her grandchild. Em glanced at Rose and she shrugged to. "Well your not gonna be stingy with her are you?" Esme said reaching her arms out for Sonny. Em glanced at me and I nodded my head. He handed her to Esme and Esme's face lit up.

"Is this the reason you guys left?" Esme said cuddling Sonny to her chest. Rose was just about to say something when Carlisle said "You could have just told us. We would have been happy at the new addition to the family." Carlisle said placing a hand on top of Sonny's head. Again we tried to tell them that Sonny wasn't Emmett and Roses but they kept interrupting us. "Whats her name?" Esme asked. "This must be Sonja." Alice said. Rose nodded her head. I thought Alice out of all people would know that this wasn't Emmett and Roses daughter but the way she looked at her told me she had no clue. "She's just as beautiful as I remember." Alice said more to herself than to us. Esme's head shot up in surprise. "You've seen her before?" Esme asked.

"Yeah. I had a vision when she was first born. Rose was holding her." She said flashing a small smile in Roses direction. Rose gave her a unsure smile in return. We were not expecting this. None of us knew what to do. Sonny began to stir in Esme's arms and started rubbing her eyes from sleep. She noticed that she wasn't in familiar arms so her head shot up to see who was holding her. When Sonny saw that Esme was holding her she began to frown and poked out her bottom lip. A signal that she was about to start crying. My natural instinct was to reach forward and grab her like I always did but then I remembered that a sleeping Emmie was in my arms. I shot a glance at Rose and saw that she was walking forward with her arms outstretched.

Sonny saw her coming and turned in Esme's arms to reach for Rose. As Rose approached her she let out a small whine. "Mommy." I froze. Sometimes the stage where little kids call everyone 'mommy' or 'daddy' was a cute thing. This wasn't one of those times. Esme's and Carlisle's eyes lit up and smiles spread across their faces. In my mind I pictured those smiles leaving them as we told them that Sonny wasn't their granddaughter. If we ever got the chance. They were paying so much attention to Sonny that they didn't even know I was there. Rose grabbed Sonny and Sonny rested her head in the hollow of Roses neck.

"Actually, we came here because Bella needs to talk to you." Rose said. As soon as she said it I wished she hadn't. All attention was on me now. As soon as I met there eyes I felt nervous. I felt calm overpower me and smiled a 'thank you' to Jasper. "Hello Bella." Jasper said surprising me. I didn't think he'd be the first one to talk. "Hey Jasper." I said shifting Emma to my other arm because it was going numb. As soon as I moved her all eyes were on her. "This must be Emma." Alice said. I nodded my head. "You saw her to?" Esme asked. Alice nodded her head.

"Can I hold her?" Alice said stepping forward carefully. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to. I hesitated for a moment but decided that Alice would never hurt her so I handed her over feeling empty as soon as she left my arms. Emmie woke up while in Alice's arms but unlike Sonny she was more open to meeting new people. She played with the little spikes in Alice's hair and tried to have a conversation with her. "Why don't we go in the house. We wouldn't want Bella or the children to get cold." Carlisle suggested. We all nodded and I followed close behind Alice who still had Emmie in her arms. Once inside the house Carlisle led us to the living room where we all sat down.

Rose and Emmett sat next to me. They still didn't know if we should tell them that Sonny wasn't their granddaughter or not. "You wanted to talk to us Bella?" Carlisle said. I nodded my head and wished that Emmie was in my arms so that I wouldn't feel so nervous. Jasper sent another wave of calm to me and I felt a little better. "Um…did Alice tell you about her…vision." I stuttered. They all nodded their heads and looked at the ground. "I came here because I think you guys can help." They all looked at me with confused expressions on their faces. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I closed it and tried again. "Come on Bella. Im dieing of suspense here." Alice said.

I looked at her nervously and took another deep breath. "I need you to help protect my daughter." I said barley above a whisper. I know they could all here me though. They were waiting for me to say more. "If something happens to me….I need to know that my daughter will be safe." The words came out rushed. "Emma will be safe Bella. I told you that. They have no reason to harm her. And where gonna do our best to protect you to Bella." Alice told me. I decided then and there that if they were going to help me they needed to know the whole truth. "Actually they do have a reason to harm her." I said looking to the ground. "Why would they want to hurt your little girl?" Esme asked. I looked up with tears in my eyes. Emmie had stopped playing with Alice's hair and was staring at me to.

I didn't know where to start. I looked at Rose and Em for support. Rose cleared her throat and said "Listen closely to Emmie's heart." They all looked confused but obeyed. "What is that?" Jasper said first. "It sounds like fluttering." Carlisle continued. "That's because Emmie's different." Rose said. "What do you mean different?" Esme said. "Emmie isn't human." Emmett said, speaking for the fist time since we got in the house. They were all confused now. I could see Alice concentrating, trying to get a vision. Em and Rose looked at me with looks that said 'your turn'. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath, preparing myself. "Emmie is only part human." I began. They looked shocked and I could tell they were hanging on to my every word. "How is that possible?" Carlisle asked. "Because Emmie's father….isn't human." I stuttered. "He's a vampire."

* * *

**well there it is. the much anticipated reunion. hopefully i can get a hang of this 2 story at once thing and get u another chapter sooner. i realli hope u like it. thanz 4 all of u who have kept readin this long. i appreciate it lots. **

**much love**

**-Tink-**


	17. Our meadow

**hey guys and gals. sorry for tha long wait. life tends to get in the way at tha worst moments. anyway heres chapter 17. hope u like. and send lots of reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 17 - Our Meadow

"That's not possible." Carlisle said shaking his head. "Vampires cant reproduce." Rosalie spoke up and said "_Female _vampires cant reproduce. Their body has to change to have a baby but since its frozen in time it cant do that. Male vampires don't have to change Carlisle." He looked at his daughter like she was crazy and speaking a language he didn't understand. I shared a nervous glance at Rose. She sighed and said "How can you explain it then?". Carlisle stared at her with no answer. "I didn't think you could." Rose said. "But how on earth is that possible?" Carlisle nearly yelled, pacing the floor.

Emmie was staring intently at me. Her little fore head was scrunched up and it was obvious that she was deep in thought. I thought about taking her from Alice so that we both could calm down but decided against it because I didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings and I didn't want to interrupt the silence that was taking place. Everyone was so busy taking in what I had said that I could have sworn they all went into shock. They were so still it was scary. Even Emmie refrained from moving too much. All the silence was getting to me. I didn't want to rush them or force all this on them so I chewed on my nails to keep from talking.

It was almost five minutes before things calmed down a little. Jasper gained enough control of himself to send waves of calm throughout the room. It must have worked because slowly they started to regain control of their muscles and began moving again. Emmie began to squirm in Alice's lap so Jasper and Alice did their best to keep her entertained. Carlisle came and sat next to Esme on the couch and ran a hand through his hair. We could tell he was trying to find a way to explain all of this. Sonny rested her head in the hollow of Roses neck and began sucking her thumb. I knew that this was a sign that she was hungry. I opened my mouth to tell Emmett to hand me her bag so I could make her a bottle when Rose looked at Emmett and said "Babe can you make Sonny a bottle please. She hasn't eaten since we left the park."

Emmett nodded and grabbed the bag. He got out a clean bottle and looked up confused. "Whats wrong?" Rose asked. Em looked at her and said "Where do I get the milk from?" Usually this would have been a stupid question but we weren't feeding the girls formula anymore so it made perfect since. "Well heat her up some baby food then." Rose said simply. Em rummaged through the bag until he found the little container with the mashed carrots in it. He looked at it like it was something disgusting and said "I feel sorry for you kiddo. I never liked this stuff." He hopped off the couch and went to the kitchen. Esme was staring at Sonny and Rose with a loving smile on her face. "What are you staring at mom?" Rose said with a laugh in her voice.

"Oh nothing dear. Its just wonderful seeing you with your daughter." Rose automatically looked away and I decided that it was now or never to tell the truth. "Esme. Im sorry to have to tell you this but…..Sonny's not….not Rose and Emmett's." I stuttered. Esme's face twisted in confusion and she turned to Rose. "Sonny is Bella's roommates daughter." Rose said shifting Sonny's weight in to her other arm. I studied Esme's reaction. Her expression changed from confused, to pain, to understanding. "Well either way, we'll still treat her like a part of the family." Esme smiled. I felt a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. All our heads turned as there was a loud boom from the kitchen and Emmett came out covered in mashed carrots and a look of utter disgust on his face. "You didn't tell me I was supposed to take the top off first." he said angrily to Rose.

Rose didn't answer though. I looked over and saw that she was doubled over in laughter. Sonny had joined in on the laughter too. Once she laughed we all couldn't help ourselves. Her laugh was so contagious. The only one that remained silent was Emmett. He stood in there covered in mashed carrots mentally imagining killing us all. After a moment or two he spoke up "Ha ha ha. So funny. Can I get something to wipe this crap off of me?" he said to Esme. She gave him a motherly warning look that said 'Watch the tone' and went to get him a towel. He wiped the gunk off him and sat down next to Rose. "Here take Sonny. Ill do it." she said handing Sonny to him. "Can you make some for Emmie too." I called out as Rose took the bag and headed to the kitchen.

Emmett quickly got over his latest embarrassment and was playing with Sonny on his lap. "Wait a minute." Jasper said catching everyone's attention. "If Emma is half vampire, does that mean that Ed…" he was cut off by Esme squealing happily. "Why didn't you tell me." Alice said looking from Emmie to me and back again. "I thought you knew. I mean how many other vampires could it be." I said innocently. Esme reached her arms out for Emmie and she happily went to her. Esme hugged her tightly and said "Hi Emma. Im your grandma." Emmie clapped her hands and laughed.

"I cant believe you didn't tell me." Alice said. "Sorry" I said shrugging my shoulders. She laughed and said "This calls for a shopping spree. My niece needs someone to teach her style. Oh my gosh I cant believe I have a niece. This is so cool." Alice went on and on practically jumping through the ceiling. I felt a little relieved. I guess my fears about the Cullen's were nothing to fret over. They were just fears. That's all.

I reassured as I watched Esme and Carlisle play with Emmie. Alice picked up Sonny and her and Jasper took turns feeding her. At first she squirmed around but after awhile she warmed up to them. If anything were to happen to me, I knew the Cullen's would protect Emmie. I knew they would raise her around nothing but love and happiness. I felt my stomach tighten as I thought about my fate. I wasn't ready to leave my little girl yet. I needed her just as much as she needed me and more. I want to grow old and have her children running around my house. I want to be there when she meets the guy who steals her heart.

I became overwhelmed with emotion and excused myself from the room. I needed the fresh air. I walked out to the porch and sat on the steps. As soon as I sat down I felt something wet fall from my face. I wiped the tears away hurriedly. Emma was my life now. I couldn't imagine it without her. I was never one to think about death much but now I have to admit that im scared. I heard the door open and a wave of comfort filled me. Jasper sat down next to me but didn't look at me. I was surprised that he was the one that came out here to check on me. He stared straight ahead like he was cloud gazing.

"We'll protect you Bella, don't worry. We'll protect Emma too. Im not gonna lose a sister or a niece." He said still looking ahead. I let out a sigh and said "Im scared Jasper. I cant leave her. And she cant leave me." He put a arm around me and pulled me close to him. "Bella nobody is going to die. If I have to turn you my self I will." I looked up at him questioningly. "Okay maybe Carlisle will be a safer choice but it would have been my idea." He laughed. I laughed with him. He stopped and turned his head to the left as though somebody called him. He looked down then at me. "Edwards coming." he said. Panic ran through my veins and Jasper whispered "He doesn't know does he?" I shook my head no and Jasper looked away again.

I was just about to run in the house when Edward came through the trees of the forest. He looked surprised and confused. Jasper didn't look at him. He just got up and went in the house leaving me alone with him. "Whats going on?" He asked panicky. I didn't know what I was going to say. Should I tell him everything or nothing at all? "Bella? Whats going on?" He asked snapping me out of my trance. I opened my mouth to say something but thought better of it and closed my mouth again. "Is everything ok?" He asked staring me right in the face. I still couldn't find out how to turn my voice box back on. "Come on Bella." He sighed. "Whats wrong?" He demanded. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "Fine." He sighed as he started to make his way into the house to see what was going on.

Before he was able to make it to the door I grabbed hold of his arm, and he spun around. "What is it Bella? Your scaring me." He said. Learning that I could form words again, I opened my mouth and said "Its nothing that bad….I hope." "Well then what is it?" He said looking at me with confusion written all over his face. I was actually surprised that he didn't already know considering he was in close enough range to read his families minds. I came to the conclusion that they were blocking him. "Lets take a walk." I said deciding that if im gonna spill my guts today I might as well go all the way with it. He looked at me confused and turned his head toward the house as if someone had called out his name. He nodded his head and we made our way back into the forest.

I wanted to get far away enough that we could have this conversation in private but close enough that if I needed to make a quick getaway I would remember the way. Edward followed my lead. He didn't complain about the slow pace or about how long it took us to get there. He stayed quiet the whole time. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going but once I felt comfortable I stopped and looked up. I was shocked to discover that I had lead us to our meadow. Part of me didn't want to be here but the other part told me that this was the perfect place for this discussion. I had no idea how I was going to start this off. I felt a lump rise in my throat and I tried to swallow it. I opened my mouth to say something but didn't get the chance. Edward cut me off.

"Im sorry." He said. I looked at him confused and he said "For leaving." I turned my gaze away from him because I didn't know how to answer him. "I don't expect you to forgive me Bella. I just wanted you to know that I was truly sorry." I wanted to be angry at him. I wanted to tell him that he didn't have the right to be sorry. I wanted to scream and shout about the nights that he would haunt my dreams and the days I would cry for what felt like forever. I wanted to tell him to take those sorry's and put them somewhere dark but once I found the courage to look up, I met his sorrow filled eyes and suddenly all I wanted to do was scream how I loved him still and how I longed for his lips on mine.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes and said "I thought I was protecting you." I wasn't surprised as his answer. I guess deep down I always knew that was the reason but it felt better to think bad of him. I guess that's why I kept telling myself he didn't want me. Who knows maybe he doesn't. "In a way you did the exact opposite of that Edward. Instead of someone else hurting me, I felt like I hurt myself. I felt that _I_ was the only danger to me. I felt worthless." I mumbled knowing he could hear me but to scared to say the words louder than a whisper.

I saw the pain fill his eyes at my words. Before I could blink he was in front of me cradling my cheek in his hand. "You shouldn't of had to go through that. You should feel this way. Im so sorry for everything that I've done to you Bella. I know you cant forgive me but please Bella, don't you ever say that again. You are not worthless. Your worth everything in the world." He was saying all the things I needed to hear but he wasn't saying the words I wanted to hear. I decided to press my luck, so I leaned into his touch and softly whispered "Do you want me?" I was expecting him at least to say 'I don't know' so I prepared my heart to break yet again. He leaned down so that his mouth was at ear and whispered "Yes". I felt goosebumps spread down my body and my heart rate rise.

"Then I forgive you." I whispered but barley got the whole sentence out of my mouth before his lips came crashing down on mine. I felt that familiar shock go through my body and I pressed myself against him eager to get more. I ran my hands through his hair and moaned against his lips. All too soon he was pulling away from me. I opened my eyes and mouth, ready to protest but he put a finger to my mouth to hush me up and said "Are you sure about this Bella? There's nothing I want more in my life than to have you but if it causes you or your daughter any more pain then maybe this isn't a good idea." I looked in his eyes and decided that it was now or never. "Our daughter." I whispered.

At first I was scared that he wouldn't believe me. Then I was afraid that he wouldn't want me anymore. It felt like forever before he spoke again "Its not possible." He was talking more to himself than to me. "Do you really think I would love someone else? Sure there was Kyle but that wasn't true love. That was me being naïve and thinking that you too were somewhere with some other women." I rambled trying to get my point across. "And besides, Kyle was after I found out I was pregnant." I whispered embarrassed by my rambling.

"Our daughter." he whispered as though he was processing it. I let the corners of my mouth pull up into a smile and said "I like the way that sounds." He focused on my eyes and after a moment or two I saw a smile appear on his face. "Our daughter." He said as though he were proud of it. At first I thought he was going to go into shock but then he grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer to me. I could have spent the rest of my life like that. Standing there in the meadow kissing the man I loved was close to a dream. My favorite dream. "I love you Edward." I whispered. "I love you too Bella."

Neither one of us wanted to end the kiss but we knew we had to. The main reason I didn't want to was because I didn't know when I was going to see him again. Now I had even more to lose. He sensed the change in the atmosphere and asked "Whats wrong? Having second thoughts?" My head snapped up and I said "No, of course not. You don't know how long I've waited for that." "I have a pretty good idea." He chuckled. I forced a laugh so that I didn't hurt his feelings. "Bella, what is it?" I looked him in the eye and said "Lets not worry about it right now. Lets just go see our daughter." Whether he was satisfied with my answer or he was excited to see Emma, I didn't know, but he let the matter drop.

We walked hand in hand back to the house. As we got closer and closer, my heart rate sped up as I realized that Edward would be meeting his daughter for the first time. Sure he's seen her before but she wasn't his then. He was about to see her with all new eyes. We walked up the porch steps and into the house. As we made our way into the living room all eyes were on us. Emmie and Sonny were on the couch next to Rose playing with something Esme had given them. Alice squealed as she spotted our hands together and shouted "I knew it. I knew it. You guys cant stay apart for long."

She hugged us both and jumped up and down clapping her hands. "Its about time." Emmett roared earning a smack on the head from Rose. "Were all very happy for the both of you." Esme said standing up and smiling. Alice's squeals caught the attention of Sonny and Emmie. They were looking at me with curious eyes. I walked over to Emmie and picked her up. She rested her head in the hollow of my neck and I walked her over to where Edward was standing. His eyes grew wide at the sight of her. "Emmie id like you to meet somebody. This is your daddy." I said handing her to him. "Edward this is Emma Elizabeth Rose Swan. Your daughter." He looked at me as I said her middle name and smiled.

Emmie was laughing and playing with his face. "I think she likes me." Edward whispered forgetting that we had an audience. "She loves you." I said placing a kiss on Emmie's forehead. "She's so beautiful. Just like her mommy." Edward said. "No I think she has more of her daddy in her." I smiled. "I could get used to that." he said. I looked at him confused and he said "Being called daddy." I smiled and kissed him this time. He pulled away and whispered in my ear "Marry me Bella. Spend your life with me." I was so shocked and caught off guard that I froze and my mouth hung open. "Its ok if you don't wan…." He didn't get a chance to finish because I kissed him so passionately. I pulled away and said "Of course ill marry you." Everything was perfect. For now.

* * *

**OMG Edward proposed. :-) lol its about time. anyway please leave reviews. they make me write . i should b posting my new story shortly. theres still some things i want 2 change about it. remember 2 leave reviews. **

**thanx lots**

**-Tink-**


	18. Daddy Daughter Time

**Hey guys...sorri 4 tha wait but i set a dead line to get my next story on here so ive been workin double time. anyway its finally here and i hope u enjoy it. **

* * *

Chapter 18 - Daddy Daughter Time

After arguing with Alice for an hour I agreed to let her plan the wedding. If there was one. We still didn't know how we were going to keep the Volturi from killing me but no one would admit it. They were all trying to be optimistic. As I drove in the car, with the girls in the back, the moonlight glinted off the ring that now rested on my finger. It was Edwards mothers ring. The ring was classic vintage. It was made of three white stimulated diamonds and six small accent stones. It was beautiful. This all still felt like a dream to me. Everything happened so fast I didn't have enough time to process it all.

I convinced Alice to wait until we handled the Volturi situation before she set a date. I didn't want to have a wedding in panic, not knowing weather or not I would make it to the honey moon. I wanted a wedding where I could relax and be happy that im marrying the man I love. I was still kinda a little nervous about the whole wedding thing, but I kept reminding myself that this was a fairytale come true. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out to see that Gaby was calling. I flipped it open and said "Hello?" _"Where are you? You've been gone so long I thought you kidnapped my daughter."_"Im home now. I just pulled into the driveway." I chuckled.

"_Ok, ill come help you."_I said ok and flipped the phone shut. Three minutes later Gaby was pulling Sonny out of the car and reaching for her diaper bag. We carried the sleeping girls up to the loft and laid them in there beds. As I came back into the living room to sit on the couch Bailey came and jumped in my lap. I patted her fur and she licked my hands. "Ewww Bailey. Gross." I chuckled. Gaby came and sat on the couch next to me and turned on the TV. It was getting late and I remembered that I did have school tomorrow so I got up to go take a shower. "Whats that?" Gaby said looking at the ring on my finger.

I quickly hid the ring behind my back and shook my head. "Nothing." "Bella, let me see." Gaby said slowly getting up and walking towards me. I stepped back away from her but she cornered me. "Bella. Let me see it. Now." She said in a tone that reminded me of when she tells Sonny to give her whatever it is she's chewing on. I slowly pulled my hand from behind my back and held up the ring. Her eyes went wide and she grabbed my hand to examine it.

"**Ir al parque para un día y volver con un novio!" **She shouted. I looked at her confused and she said "You go to the park for one day and you come back with a fiancé!" I blushed so bad I thought my cheeks would catch fire. **"Detalles. Ahora."**I knew enough Spanish to know that she wanted details. "What do you wanna know?" I asked shyly. "Uh who is he? Do I know him?" she said as though it were obvious. "You've only saw him once. He wasn't in a good mood then." I waited for her to catch on. When she did her eyes went wide and she said **"Su matrimonio con el padre del niña!"(Your marrying your child's father!) **"Gaby for the last time, speak English, and stop shouting your gonna wake the girls."

"Yesterday he looked like he wanted to kill someone and today he proposes. Should I be concerned." I laughed and said "No. Its ok. Yesterday wasn't such a good day for him." She looked at me and said "Im guessing he knows about Emmie." I nodded my head and she smiled. "Are you happy Bella?" I nodded, taken aback by the question. "Then I want you to stay that way. Just make sure this is what you really want." I smiled and said "This is all I want." "Then im happy for you, now go take a shower, you stink." she said scrunching up her nose. I laughed and turned around. Once I turned around I heard her mumble something in Spanish **"No puedo creer que esa chica. Lo que en el mundo es que el pensamiento."(I cannot believe that girl. What in the world is she thinking.)**

I hated when she did that. I almost never understand her. I took a hot shower and prepared myself for school tomorrow. It seemed like a million years ago since I last went. With everything going on I doubt if ill be able to concentrate. I couldn't get to sleep that night. My eyes kept wandering to the ring on my finger. I really hope I get to be a wife to Edward. I just got him back and I fell like im gonna lose him all over again. I heard a soft knock on my window and was surprised to see Edward sitting there. I hurriedly ran over to my window and opened it to let him in.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered as he made his way into my room.

I closed the window behind him and turned around to see him sitting casually at the end of my bed. I walked over and sat down next to him. He looked up at me and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Whats wrong?" I asked him. He looked at me and shook his head. "Edward I may not have seen you for two years but I still know when something's bothering you." He sighed and said "Why didn't you tell me Bella? About Emmie." I felt my heart start racing and im sure he could hear it but made know attention to it. I didn't know what to say to him. I took a deep breath and said the only thing that came to my mind.

"I was scared." I mumbled under my breath, sure that he would hear me. "Of what?" He asked. I sighed and chocked back the tears that were ready to come. Id realized how stupid I was to doubt Edward and his family and that only made me feel worse about myself. "Its complicated." I whispered. "I can keep up." he said. I looked him in the eyes, finally letting the tears spill over and said. "After you left, I started having….nightmares…..about you. You would take Emmie from me....and tell me how I wasn't fit to be a mother to your child. You told me that Emmie needed someone who….understood….what she was and could help _her_understand what she was. I guess I was scared and I stupidly let myself believe that what I dreamt would come true and I would never see my child again."

I wiped the tears away and looked at the ground ashamed of myself. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, afraid that if I looked at him I would see the disgust in his eyes. More tears fell from my face and a sob broke from my body. I felt the familiar cold, hard arms wrap around me and I cried more. "I would never do that to you Bella. I would_ never_take Emma away from you. She's your daughter. You don't have to be afraid of me Bella. I wont hurt you. Ever again. And I wont hurt Emma. Ever. Both of you are my life now." Hearing the words that I always, deep down knew were true but didn't _want_to admit was incredible. I leaned into his side and rested my head against his shoulder and whispered "I'm sorry. For everything."

He kissed the top of my head and said "Me too." I don't know how long we stayed like that. It could have been five minutes or five hours. I didn't care either. Soon he pulled away and said "Tell me about her." I smiled and said "What do you wanna know?" He shrugged his shoulders and said "Everything." "Well, she's outgoing. She loves to meet knew people, and she's_always_getting into trouble. I remember this one time, she just learned how to crawl. We let Emmett baby-sit that day. I dropped her and Sonny off at Em and Roses and I went to school. Like three hours later Emmett calls, so I answer. He's like panicking. At first I was scared. I thought he lost them or something. So I finally get him to calm down and tell me what happened. We really should have taught Emmett that six month olds do not know how to make homemade pancakes. When I got there, the place was a mess. There was flour all over the place. Em begged me to help clean up and not tell Rose. I started cleaning the kitchen and told Em to give the girls a bath. Big mistake. It was his first time giving the girls a bath and he came out soaked. It was hilarious."

I laughed at the memory. Of course Rose found out and Emmett got in so much trouble. Edward smiled but again I could tell something was on his mind. "Whats wrong?" I asked again. "I just cant believe I've missed so much time." He said. "Its not your fault. I should have told you." "Its not like you could have. I changed all our numbers and we were hallway across the country." I was about to protest when I heard Emmie start crying through the baby monitor. I looked at Edward and said "Come with me." I took him by the hand and lead him into the nursery. I made sure to be quiet so not to wake up Sonny. I walked over to Emmie's crib and picked her up.

"Whats wrong butterfly?" I said as she put her head in the hollow of my neck and I rested mine on top of hers. Edward was staring at us with a huge smile across his face. "Wanna put her to bed?" I asked handing her to him. He took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth. "She likes the rocking chair." I said motioning to the wooden rocking chair in the corner. He walked over to it and sat down. I followed him and knelt by his side. The look he had on his face was one of pure adoration.

He rocked her back and forth and watched as her tiny eyes drooped and finally closed. "She's beautiful." He mumbled to himself. I smiled at the sight of the two most important people in my life. Again, for the second time that day, I felt that things were going to be just fine. "She's dreaming." Edward said catching my attention. I totally forgot that he could read minds. "She is? About what?" I asked surprised. "Nothing that would make sense." he chuckled to himself, never taking his eyes off her. "Mostly you." He said looking at me and smiling.

"She dreams of you singing to her." he said. I rested my hand on top her head and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "What else does she dream about?" I asked curiously. "Faces keep popping up. Yours, Roses, Em's, Sonja's, your dads, Gabrielle…mine." He said the last word proudly. "Who wouldn't dream about you?" I said smiling. "You had nightmares remember." He chuckled. I glared at him but it didn't last long because that crooked smile I loved so much made me smile non stop. "I wish I could have been there more." he sighed. I was just about to apologize again when he cut me off. "Don't say sorry again. Its not your fault."

I watched him rock Emmie back and forth for awhile. It was the most adorable scene ever. Eventually Edward had to put Emmie back down in her crib so she could sleep better. Very reluctantly he laid her back down. "Come on. I wanna show you something." I said coming up behind him. He took my hand and I lead him back into my room. He sat down on my bed and I went in my closet to get something. I reached for the big pink book and brought it over to Edward. I sat down next to him and said "Rose and Emmett made it. It's a photo album of this whole year."I handed him the pink book and he flipped it open. The first image to reach his eyes was the first picture ever taken of Emmie. It was of me and Emmie after we got cleaned up at the hospital. Mrs. Mary took the picture. He flipped the page and saw the first day we brought Emmie and Sonny home. I was sitting on the couch holding Emmie. Angie and Ben were next to me taking turns making baby sounds and pinching her cheeks. She didn't like that.

Edward flipped through the pages and saw pictures of her first bath, her first feeding, her first night sleeping in her crib, when she said her first word, when she started to crawl, and when she started to walk. There were a few blank pages at the back for me to put pictures of the party in there. I knew he could have been done with the album in two seconds if he wanted to but he was taking his time. He wasn't talking, just looking. The silence was easy, comfortable.

I lost track of time. When I was with Edward that wasn't important anymore. Eventually Edward finished the book. "I should go." He said pulling me close to him. "You don't have to." I mumbled, half falling asleep. "You need your rest." He whispered. "No I don't." I mumbled. "You have school tomorrow." "I wont go." He chuckled and said "Good night Bella." "Good night Edward." I said not fighting the sleep anymore. "I love you Bella." I smiled and said "I love you Edward." before finally letting the darkness over power me.

* * *

**yay i finally got it done. lolz. tell me wat u thought of it. i luv 2 hear ur thoughts. **

**oh and b4 i forget, i added sum pictures to my page, so go check them out. and my new story will be out on September 11. its dedicated to those who died and those who survived the attacks. i hope u guys will lyk it....if u wanna read it. lolz. anyway, dont 4get to review. hope u lyk tha chapter.**

**Much love**

**-Tink-**


End file.
